


Stories from up there

by xl_tt



Series: Forty-three free throws [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Izuki Shun's Puns, Jealousy, Lime, One Shot Collection, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 40,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xl_tt/pseuds/xl_tt
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the tall cinnamon and sinnamon rolls. Ranging from fluff to smut to angst, nanodayo.





	1. Murasakibara Atsushi - Mess, mess, mess

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a collection I wrote between August and December 2016. For stories I've been writing since April 2017 onward, click on the works series link.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> These are all written from prompts I get [on my tumblr](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/), so if you would like to suggest something, you can do that there. 
> 
> The reader is usually gender neutral and since these are written after requests, the POV is in second person. I set Mature rating for the whole collection since some of the stories are nsfw, but I add a rating for each one-shot in chapter notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara doesn't really grasp the concept of cooperation and compromise in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** general audiences. Angst, a hint of fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/153748839955/i-love-this-blog-so-heres-an-angsty-ask-with-a)
> 
>  **Request:** I love this blog, so here's an angsty ask with a (hopefully) fluffy ending. Mukkun's s/o is usually the one taking care of everything in their shared life and apartment; one day, they get home from work, finding a mess and finally breaking down in a nervous cry due to tiredness and frustration: "I want a partner to rely on, not a child to look after, I'm tired of this!". Hopefully, that'd slap some good sense in the purple giant and let him realise how worn out his s/o is. Thank you so much!  <3

This was not a good day.

You overslept and were late to work, got a nasty comment from boss on it, one of the clients was a real obnoxious pest to deal with, your brand new outfit got splashed by a car passing over a huge muddy puddle, the bus was packed and someone in your proximity there smelled like they hadn’t had a shower in a month, you typed in the wrong PIN twice when buying groceries and was stared at by all the people in the queue behind you, and you forgot your umbrella and the keys in the morning.

That was how you were stuck at your own doorsteps in the dark (since the light bulb in the lamp above you must have burned out), waiting for Murasakibara to let you in.

In rain pouring down at you like a tsunami.

For ten minutes now.

Yeah, this really was not a good day.

You pulled out your phone to call him only to see that the battery died. You rubbed your temples, by now convinced that there was a huge headache lurking around to punch itself into your brain.

Your neighbour walked up the doorsteps with a bag of books and opened the door for you. Sure you were grateful, but the pitying smile she gave you made you even more irked.

The elevator was out of service.

You lived on the 11th floor.

By the time you dragged yourself to the door of your flat, you were sweaty, panting, and straight up pissed, dreaming of nothing but eating dinner that Murasakibara made, take a shower, read some more from your current book while cuddling, and go to sleep.

It took another three minutes for Murasakibara to open the door. He was rubbing at his eyes, wearing only his boxers, and yawned widely instead of a greeting, but he bent down to peck your lips. It made you feel a little better and you slapped his butt when he turned around to go back to the tiny daily room, telling him to put some clothes on. While you were taking off your coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and shoes, he whined that it was too bothersome and by the sound of it, he flapped down onto the couch.

You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair, going straight to the kitchen. Heat up the dinner, make tea, eat - those were the most desirable objectives for the beginning.

You flipped the light switch on and slowed down to a halt right beyond the threshold. You scratched your temple, apprehending the sight before you with an unchanged expression - to be honest, you couldn’t find the strength to at least scowl.

From what you could tell, there was dinner somewhere among the mess, probably in the far corner of the counter, between a dirty bowl, a set of sticky spatulas, your measuring cups set sprawled here or there, a ripped bag of sugar, an opened jar of nutella with a huge spoon sticking out of it; all of it decorated with a fine layer of flour and a whole lot of rice that also littered the floor. The sink, funny enough, was empty.

The kitchen was squeaky clean when you were leaving for work in the morning.

You closed your eyes for a moment, fighting the annoying stingy feeling that pricked at them, and once you took one more glance at the kitchen, you headed for the living room, resigning yourself to the high possibility of finding it in a similar state.

It wasn’t _that_ bad.

… no, it _was_ that bad.

Three empty bags of crisps and one opened and laying haphazardly on the floor next to the sofa, with a whole lot of crumbles covering the carpet. A half empty bottle of soda standing next to it, accompanied by a completely empty one and one that was still waiting to be opened. Worn clothes here or there, a pair of socks, trousers, t-shirt, and a hoodie. Somehow, one of the socks ended up on the coffee table.

And among all of it, Murasakibara was laying like a stale pancake on the sofa, munching on his snack and idly listening to whatever was being played on the radio.

All that within just one day.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and counted down from 10, which admittedly did not help at all. Maybe if you counted down from a million.

“Nnn, Chibi-chin, I forgot to text you about it, but did you get some ice-cream?” he droned, not looking up from his spot.

“You’ve been home all day, right?” you asked in reply, now totally sure that your headache had just introduced itself and was starting a big party in your brain.

“Hmm? Yeah.” Murasakibara’s long arm reached down to the bag and he pulled out a handful of crisps. Two of them fell to the floor. He didn’t bother to pick them up. “Why you ask?”

“I was wondering if you had not enough time to clean up that mess you’ve made, after I tidied up the whole flat yesterday,” you said lightly, leaning your side on the door frame. “Because, you know, I’ve been working the whole day, had a crappy morning, noon, and afternoon, and I’d really like to have some rest now.”

“Hmmm, mess?” This time he opened his eyes, and you noticed a glint of caution in his seemingly blank glance. Contrary to common belief, Murasakibara wasn’t actually stupid and after knowing you for so long he was able to catch on your moods rather quickly.

But he had no idea that he should’ve been on his tiptoes already.

“What else do you call the kitchen right now?” A corner of your lips twitched up in an imitation of a smile. “And _this_?” You swung your arm, gesturing over the living room. You stared at a ceiling for good five seconds before you glared at Murasakibara and finally scowled. “How much does it require from you to move your ass a little and god damn clean after yourself? I’m not a servant, nor a babysitter!”

Murasakibara sat up, watching you like he was trying to determine what you were talking about, and that confusion in his gaze pissed you off even more.

“You are 25, not 5, for fuck’s sake! I want a partner to rely on, not a child to look after!” You pressed your hand to your forehead, not able to control the tears that overflowed from your eyes nor how your voice got all shaky. “I work at the office, and then I come home and I’ve got a bloody second shift as a fucking Cinderella, I’m so tired of this!”

“I thought-”

“How many times I asked you help with the chores? How many times, Atsushi?! Do you even care about this?” You took a couple of quick, shallow breaths, and clenched your fists. “Do you even care about _me_?” 

“What-”

A small sob shook your body and you pinched your lips.

“Cause I do care about you.” You gulped. “But from what I see, it’s been pretty one-sided for a long time now.” You looked away from him and took a step back. “I’m done. I’m so done.”

Murasakibara’s eyes widened to a nearly round shape and he was on his feet in a fraction of a second. He slipped on one of the empty crisps bags and almost dropped onto the floor, and by that time, you were already pulling on your second shoe.

“Chibi-chin, no no no nononononono-!”

You grabbed your bag and your coat, not wasting a moment to take your hat or scarf, and unlocked the front door. He caught up with you just when you were reaching for the door handle, and he wrapped his arms around you from behind, effectively blocking you from making any move.

“Let go.”

“Please don’t go, Chibi-chin, please, I’m sorry, I’ll clean up-”

“Let. Me. Go,” you hissed, squirming to tear yourself away from his grasp.

“I’ll clean up, don’t leave!” He was crying. You didn’t have to look at him to know it, and it only made you cry more.

“You are a god damn lazy, childish, sloppy, selfish, messy, neglecting moron, Murasakibara!” you yelled, and he flinched because you called him by his family name rather than because you were digging your nails into his bare wrists. “Let me the fuck go, I’m done! _We’re done!_ ” You sobbed, and sank to your knees. It took him by a surprise and before he had a chance to react, you scrambled out of the flat and headed right for the staircase, doing your best to ignore how he called after you. Like an upset kid.

* * *

“Thanks, Riko,” you mumbled, curling into a ball on her bed, hugging a pillow to your chest. Your nose was stuffy, your eyes felt like they were scraped raw with sandpaper, and the headache reached levels preventing you from making any rapid movements. “Could I stay here for a couple of days?” you asked in a humid voice. “I don’t want to go home right now, they are going to ask questions, and that’s not something I’d like to deal with right now.”

Riko was sitting in front of you with a grim face, but her expression softened at your plea. Her cat nestled next to your thigh, purring quietly.

“Sure. You can stay a little longer, just take your time.” She scratched the cat behind its ear. “Would you like me to, uh, pick up your things or something?”

You glanced at the watch she was wearing. It showed 10 PM, which meant that it took you around three hours to somewhat calm down after you showed up at her door, but you were still completely ready to burst into tears all over again at a tiniest trigger. Even speaking was making your chin shake a little.

“I don’t want to bother you with it…”

“Oh, come on,” she cut you off. She pulled you close and hugged you tightly. There was a huge, nasty damp spot on her shoulder where your tears and snot had sunk into her sweater during those three hours. “I’ll go there tomorrow. I’ll get your clothes and cosmetics and some books, okay? Your laptop, too? I’ll take Junpei with me for help.”

“Y-yeah,” you muttered into that damp spot. “Thanks. He won’t be there from around 9 until late afternoon.”

* * *

Your phone ringing woke you up. The clock showed 10:38 AM, but the thick clouds, fog, and first snow for this year made the day dark and gloomy. You yawned and groped your way around to find your phone and answered the call once you saw it was from Riko.

“He’s cleaning the windows.”

“Hmmmm?” You rubbed your eyes, straining your half-conscious brain to line up the words into something comprehensible.

“He’s using a hairdryer to keep the water from freezing on the glass. I think he’s cleaning the last one now, it’s cold as hell here.”

You decided not to point out that hell definitely should not be cold.

“Tell Junpei he’ll get sick, I only need the clothes and stuff, no need to-”

“It’s not Junpei,” Riko cut in.

“… tell Himuro to go home.” You sat up and sighed. You should have known.

“It’s not Himuro. It’s _him_. He’s cleaning the windows at 5 degrees below zero.”

For full ten seconds, you were silent, and Riko got worried.

Then you started laughing.

On Riko’s end, Hyūga and Murasakibara turned to stare at her, at the phone, in complete bewilderment. Your hysterical laugh was loud enough for them to hear across the kitchen. Murasakibara looked away and went back to scrubbing furiously at a long-gone stain on the window frame.

Your cackling thawed into a sob and he slowed down until his arm dropped to his side. You said something, but too quiet for him to hear, then Riko replied with a short “okay” and ended the call. She looked at Murasakibara sourly.

“Stop it before you get pneumonia,” she snarled. “That’s what I was asked to tell you. So close the stupid window and go back to doing nothing.”

Murasakibara ignored her and sprayed the cleaner over the last outside part of the window. Riko glanced at Hyūga with raised eyebrows. Neither of them were too familiar with Murasakibara, although they did meet occasionally if you had managed to drag him along, but that (combined with your stories) was enough to know how odd the sight was. The flat was so clean it was almost shining. From what Riko could guess by the sounds, there was also laundry in progress.

In fact, the only thing that did not fit into the picture was Murasakibara himself, not quite because of what he was doing, but more because of how he looked - dishevelled, stubbly, in wrinkled clothes and with exhaustion painted all over his bloodshot eyes and otherwise blank face.

“This is not going to help,” Riko continued, half-sitting on the edge of the table with her arms crossed on her chest. “Doing all this now is just too late. You’ll only get sick and someone will have to come to make sure you don’t die for a couple of days because of your own idiocy.”

Murasakibara didn’t spare her a single glance. He sniffed and wiped under his nose with his sleeve.

“And a one time cleaning like this means little anyway, what difference does it make if you go back to not helping with anything in a week or two? Cause I can bet that’s what would happen.” Riko zipped up a big bag full of your clothes. “Except it won’t happen at all, because you messed up in more ways than one and this is the result. Even now you are behaving like stubborn baby that thinks that if as long as he ignores the people around them, nothing they say can be true.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Murasakibara finally spoke up for the first time since Riko and Hyūga arrived. His voice was as devoid of any emotion as usual, but it was suspiciously hoarse and a little higher pitched than normal. “If you didn’t have the keys, you wouldn’t even be here,” he droned, “so go away already.”

* * *

You were replying to an email from your boss when your phone peeped about a new message. You picked it up, thinking nothing of it.

The past three days were tough. When you only managed to fall asleep, upon waking up in the morning you were at first confused about not being in your own bed, then the reality would crash down on you, and then you had to bite through it, swallow it like bile, and get up to work. To live somehow.

You had completely zero contact with Murasakibara - you hadn’t called him, and he hadn’t called you, no texts were exchanged.

That was why you had to stand up and leave for the bathroom when you saw whom the message was from.

You locked the stall door behind you and leaned your back on the tiled wall.

You weighted the phone in your hand for a moment, pondering if it would be better to drop it into the toilet and get a new one along with a new number.

You opened the text.

Atsushi [11:28 AM]: I cleaned everything

You stared at it blankly.

_So what?_

Atsushi [11:32 AM]: Did laundry but i think i used wrong detergent  
Atsushi [11:34 AM]: I used blue one  
Atsushi [11:35 AM]: No it was green

“Hand soap,” you muttered. “The green bottle is hand soap, you idiot.” You squatted on the cold floor, almost forgetting about how the things were, and focused on the messages.

Atsushi [11:36 AM]: Took 1 hour to clean bubbles and did laundry again

You snorted and pretended that your eyes were not getting wet.

Atsushi [11:38 AM]: You wash some of your clothes by hand but i dont know which so i did all of them by hand  
Atsushi [11:39 AM]: Found your undies under the bed  
Atsushi [11:40 AM]: And murochins hat on top of cupboard i forgot i hid it there  
Atsushi [11:41 AM]: Ill give it to him when hes back from america  
Atsushi [11:43 AM]: Im making katsudon but im sick so dont come

“Of course you got sick, moron,” you mumbled with a scowl, wiping your eyes. “Who the hell cleans windows in winter?”

You waited a couple of minutes longer, but there were no more new messages, so you stood up, left the stall, and did your best not to look like you had been crying.

“Himuro’s in America, huh.” You finished writing the email from before and clicked to send it. “So Atsu- he’s alone there.”

You tried to remember the last time Murasakibara was left alone when sick, but you couldn’t actually think of anything of the sort that had happened before. It was his family at first, and after you moved out to the other side of Japan, it was mostly you, or sometimes Himuro, a couple of times even Kise, back when he used to live nearby.

 _Not your problem_ , you thought to yourself hopelessly. _Not your problem. Not any more._

* * *

You had texted Riko that you would go shopping after work and that was more or less what you did in the first place.

You didn’t have the keys to the flat with you, but by chance you met your neighbour at the doorsteps and she let you in. The elevator had been fixed and even cleaned properly, so in less than a minute you pressed your own doorbell and stared at the peephole.

You heard shuffling footsteps inside and gulped. They stopped right at the door and for a long, long time there was complete silence. You took a deep breath and looked away.

“Let me in, I don’t have the keys.”

There was a brief pause, the lock clicked, the handle dipped, and the door slowly opened, revealing an almost scared Murasakibara peeking from behind it. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy. You glanced at the small space between the door and the frame.

“I’m not _that_ small,” you said. He stepped back and you walked in, handing him a small paper bag. “Cough drops and aspirin.”

Murasakibara nodded sullenly.

You looked around, trying not to show any curiosity in your eyes. The flat indeed was clean, the only exception being a pile of dirty utensils in the sink and some drying on the rack, and considering Murasakibara’s dripping hands, he was just washing the dishes.

Fascinating.

“You’ve been doing chores every day?” you asked, pulling off your shoes and unzipping your jacket. Murasakibara said nothing, but he nodded once you looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“You got a fever?”

He shrugged. You closed your eyes for a moment, took off your coat, and headed to the kitchen to put on the kettle. You sat at the table, idly tracing your vision along the patterns on the tablecloth. It was a different one from the last time you were here. Murasakibara stood in the threshold, watching you cautiously, still without a word.

“I’m not going back,” you muttered, not daring to look him in the eye. “Not if I’m going to be a servant all over again. I’m not doing that. That’s not how it works.”

His silence was annoying.

“Anything to say?” You scowled and stared at him this time. “Or am I doing all the work talking here? Again?”

Murasakibara exhaled through his nose, pulled out phone, and typed quickly on it before he walked up to you and showed you the screen.

_Cant speak_  
_throat hurts_

The kettle started whistling.

“That bad?” You stood up but Murasakibara went first, already pulling out two mugs, so you took out a box of tea leaves. He nodded.

That was so weird.

Murasakibara took his mug and was about to walk back to his safe spot at the door, but you stopped him with a light touch to his elbow. You added a slice of lemon and some honey to his tea while he watched with breath held in.

This time he sat at the table, across from you. He typed in his phone and showed you another message.

_I cleaned everything Chibichin_

You quirked your eyebrow at his rare use of a capitalised letter. Murasakibara never bothered with neither that nor punctuation.

“Yeah. And you got yourself ill,” you mumbled, wrapping your fingers around the hot cup. He averted his gaze dejectedly. “But yeah, you did tidy up the place.” You sighed, leaning back in your chair. “I just wonder how long will this last.”

_Im trying_

“Simple trying is not enough to keep a stable relationship,” you remarked quietly. You took a sip and thought how much you had missed your favourite tea. “It needs more than that.”

_I know that_

He showed you his answer, but before you said anything, he started typing again, quicker than previously. His next message was gradually getting more and more sloppy when he tried to write it out as fast as he could.

_I know that and i know i messed up and im a piece of crap i dont even deserve you but i dont want u to leav an i rly wnt to do my bes so plse giv me a chnce ill shw yu i cn do it ill do stuff nd i wont quit_

While you were deciphering his babble, Murasakibara took a huge gulp of his tea and attempted to clear his throat.

“Sorry,” he croaked so quietly that at first you weren’t sure he even made any sound at all. He grunted once more and repeated, this time a little louder. “I’m sorry.”

He waited for your answer with an expression that would be blank in the eyes of anyone else, but you knew him well - so well that you could see how anxious he was as clearly as the letters in his phone before you.

You closed your eyes with a long sigh and rubbed your eyelids.

“I’m going to stay at Riko’s for a while,” you said slowly. “I’m going to watch how you deal here and if you can actually do it for more than those three days, I’ll…” you trailed off, not wanting to sound it like you were agreeing to get back together regardless of the result. “If you can do that, we’ll think what to do later. That’s my offer.”

_Can you stay here instead and ill be doing chores_

You looked at his desperate expression.

“Not today,” you murmured. You finished your tea and stood up. Murasakibara followed you to the entryway and watched as you put on your shoes and coat.

“But I’ll consider it. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Murasakibara nodded. His chin was shaking a little.

Then you smiled lightly and he had to bite his lips to keep himself in line.

“The green bottle is hand soap. You should have taken the black one for laundry.”

Murasakibara let out something between a cough and a laugh, and nodded. You smiled once again and left, closing the door behind you.


	2. Midorima Shintarō - Snap-snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing Midorima when he wants to focus on studying in the library sure is entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** mature. Some little nsfw. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/153406486850/give-me-some-nsfw-midorima-x-reader-please-where)
> 
>  **Request:** GIVE ME SOME NSFW MIDORIMA x READER PLEASE where the reader unintentionally teases him and he just snaps (because he is having a bad day or something? This is up to you). (Because I live for this shit and I'm a pathetic piece of shit :'))

The end of Midorima’s patience was somewhere beyond the horizon. On his good days, there was absolutely no way to make him snap. On an average day he was more or less fine and getting him riled up was close to impossible. On bad days, there was a chance to irritate him, but all it would result in were nasty, dry comments or a cold shoulder at most.

There were, however, exceptions.

He woke up believing it would be a fine day: Cancer ranked the third and your sign right after. His lucky item, of all things, were glasses, so he didn’t even have to buy anything (he did, though, better safe than sorry), the early Autumn weather was quite pleasant, and he had only two lectures to attend in the late afternoon, leaving the whole rest of the day clear.

He met you in the kitchen - with the two other flatmates, Takao and Konoha, you had a nice breakfast together (sans Takao’s usual taunting), then the two guys left to attend their lectures, and then you were left alone.

Not that he would plan anything for the occasion. There were exams incoming and Midorima’s head was in the books. That was both impressive as well as a little annoying about him, once he put his mind into something, there was no way to distract him from it, so once he sat down to studying, you could’ve just as much be on the other side of Japan and get the same amount of attention.

Meaning _none_.

As soon as the kitchen was cleaned up after breakfast, Midorima changed clothes and announced that he was going to the library. 

So you followed.

Library was a good starting point. 

You found an empty table in a secluded corner and settled down in front of each other with a stack of books. Midorima picked up a textbook right away and skimmed through the pages to find whatever chapter he was looking for, unaware of the incoming tortures.

Acting like nothing was happening, you slipped off your shoe without catching any attention. The width of the table as well as its location were perfect for your mischief.

Midorima’s fingers almost crumpled the paper when he jolted. He glared at you.

“What do you think you are doing?”

You moved your toes to the inside of Midorima’s thigh. 

“Hm?” You didn’t raise your head from the book you were reading. You turned the page and frowned. “I’m trying to focus, go back to rea-”

“Please, stop this.”

“I can’t, I have to read a half of this book for next week.”

“I don’t mind- uh, I don’t _mean_ reading.” Midorima tugged at his collar and cleared his throat. He wasn’t grabbing your foot to pull it away, though, and when it concerned Midorima, that was a huge giveaway of what he _actually_ was thinking.

So you, naturally, withdrew, doing your best not to smirk at how he exhaled with relief, annoyance, and _disappointment_.

Midorima had that one hidden button that was not so simple to figure out, but once you knew what it was, it was ridiculously easy to drag him over the edge.

And there was nothing, _nothing_ more irritating to him than giving him a taste of teasing, getting him prepared for a fit of justified outrage and rigid diplomacy barely covering anticipation and excitement, and then stopping all of it all together before it really began.

Studying, reading, coherent thinking: all beeped out in with that one move.

Midorima sighed and closed his book.

“I’m taking this one home,” he said stiffly. “It’s too difficult to focus here, nanodayo.”

“Is it?” You raised your eyebrows. “I think I’ll stay, it’s rather peaceful h-”

“Let’s go.”

Once he turned on his heel, you grinned at his back.

* * *

You locked the door and realised that Midorima was already in his room, dumping his backpack and taking off his jacket by the sound of it.

“Shintarō?”

No answer.

You removed your jacket and headed to the kitchen. You managed to take two steps before you were picked up, thrown over his shoulder, and carried to Midorima’s room.

“Well, now that’s-”

“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Midorima snarled, accentuating it by dragging his fingers over the back for your thigh. Despite his angry tone, he lowered you onto his bed with caution, but then he wasted no time in crawling on top of you to glare at you from very up close. “Starting a thing like that, and then stopping right away, nanodayo. It’s unbearable.”

“I know,” you murmured with a coy smile.

Midorima rolled his eyes and took off his glasses. He blinked twice, trying to focus his sight on you, and without a warning he leaned down and dived into a kiss that did not gradually grow warmer - it was searing hot right away, biting at your lips and licking into your mouth, gasping, teeth clicking against each other. He grabbed under your knee and hooked your leg at his waist, pushing his hips down to grind them on yours.

That was rare. You did not expect him to get _that_ riled up.

“Shin… tarō…”

Midorima’s lips trailed down your throat to your collarbones and he bit into your shoulder none too gently. You gripped his hair in both of your fists and pulled his head up a little.

“That hurt,” you mock-whined, scrunching up your nose.

Midorima didn’t say anything. No. Instead, he gave you a small smirk that would have knocked you down to the floor had you been standing.

And was it exciting.

You probably wouldn’t say anything anyway, but even if you planned to, Midorima made it impossible for you when he pushed two of his long fingers into your mouth and, once apparently satisfied with how slippery they got, he pulled them out and his hand slid down right into your underpants to touch you directly. Your arms wrapped around him out of pure reflex.

“Whoa-” you gasped between the messy kisses- “you sure a-aren’t wasting ti-”

“Three hours,” Midorima hissed. He thrust one of his fingers in you and you arched your back with wide eyes and a gasp.

“Three hours until Takao comes back. I’m not wasting even a second, nanodayo.”


	3. Aomine Daiki - Surprise, motherfu-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly, there were three things sure in life: death, taxes, and the fact that Aomine Daiki could not be beaten at basketball by anyone but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** teen and up (some swearing). Just the reader kicking ass and some really lame humour. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152001414365/ayyyy-open-ask-for-my-request-aomine-is)
> 
>  **Request:** Ayyyy open ask!!! For my request: aomine is playing street basketball with his team when a group of girls asks for the court. Aomine teases the captain (s/o) and claims that they can have the place if she wins against him on one on one ( the girl turns out to beat him without even trying) I think aomine would love to finally find someone who could be a "worthy" opponent

They say there are two things sure in life: death and taxes.

In Aomine Daiki’s life, there was also a third: the fact that there was no person that could beat him at basketball, especially not one-on-one. That was a fact, there was no arguing, it was just as obvious to him as the fact that big boobs were the best.

Which was precisely why Aomine decided it would be a brilliant idea to have a one-on-one with _that pissy chick_ that was insisting that if wouldn’t be _that much_ of a bother if she and _her pissy chick girlfriends_ could take the court, since Aomine and his folks had been occupying it the whole afternoon.

 _Come to think of it_ , when did the hot Summer afternoon change into a mild evening? There even was a full moon in the blue-black sky… But anyway, _no_ , they definitely could stay and play way longer, and _those chicks_ could just… go do their chick things.

Although he had to admit, the chief pissy chick was _something else_ , regardless of the size of her chest. He probably should feel a little ashamed of challenging a person that was way smaller than him, but with that attitude and smug pretty face of hers, his lackadaisical conscience waved goodbye and took a shinkansen to hell.

You calmly scanned the big guy head to toes. He sure had a perfect build, as expected from someone his reputation, and was pure (or rather sweaty) eyecandy to look at… and from what you had observed since you’d arrived 15 minutes earlier, you could tell that no one else on the court was anywhere near his skill.

That should be fun.

“ _Aho_ mine, was it?” you asked lightly, despite knowing exactly who he was.

He stared. Then he snorted. Then he laughed.

“You are in for a surprise, sweetcheeks!” Aomine grinned, passing the ball to you. “I’ll give you a head start, how about that?”

A mix of cackles of various volumes reached your ears from where your friends were standing and you winked at them.

“If you say so.” You shrugged and grinned back. “Let’s go.”

To give him some credit, Aomine _did_ make a move before you swirled around him and scored the first point. The silence that followed was only broken by the thud of the ball hitting the asphalt and the soft clicking of the chain basket.

“Eh?”

Your friends were howling with laughter, pointing fingers at the dumbfounded faces of Aomine’s teammates. You handed him the ball - without throwing - and took a step back, cocking your head to the side. It was fascinating how he managed not to drop it, but then he smirked again.

At 2:0 on your upper hand, he was more puzzled than anything.

At 3:0, his teammates were watching with gaping mouths.

Then he finally scored and it seemed that it brought him back to reality, since this time he asked a friend to throw the ball for a tip-off. He did, obviously, catch it for himself, but that was about it when it came to controlling the game. Within seconds, you changed the score to 4:1.

And then it was 5:1 and it would be a lie if you said you had ever seen a person more scandalised than Aomine was at that very moment.

Scandalised and _intrigued_.

He didn’t even register the fact that he had just lost - at least not in terms of being upset like anyone losing a match would usually be - marvelling instead how it was possible that there did exist a person who could best him at basketball.

And that person was way, way smaller than him.

Pissy annoying, if someone asked him.

But _god damn_ impressive and _god damn_ interesting.

“Oi, pissy chick,” he called. He lingered at the sidelines, letting his friends go ahead.

“’Sup, Ahomine?”

“What’s your number?”

“8-0-0-8-5.”

He obviously must have been still in deep shock, because it was after he got home, ate dinner, had a shower, and went to bed that he registered that not only the number you gave him was way too short, but also what kind of joke it was.

He grinned.


	4. Akashi Seijūrō - Royalty incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing was certain: Akashi Seijūrō and his other half were an unforgettable sight. Especially today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** general audiences. Fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152346591005/akashi-and-his-so-being-a-powercouple-gets-me)
> 
>  **Request:** Akashi and his s/o being a powercouple gets me GOING ( + him calling her his empress is the end of my poor soul)

_Royalty._

Seeing Akashi Seijūrō alone makes one think of that word, so how to describe the situation when there is you standing beside him? How to even begin to comprehend the aura that surrounded the two of you together on regular days, never mention during your wedding?

It was Akashi’s idea to give the ceremony a thorough Heian look and it worked miracles. Everyone was dressed in fantastic outfits, the music and the food were beyond brilliant, the decorations, the scents, everything was outstanding. And yet, none of it was even close to how the two of you carried.

It was right after you were officially announced husband and wife that you walked hand in hand, heads held high and stealing discrete, happy glances and smiles at each other, that it seemed like no one else could match how extraordinary you were. Those affectionate gestures were reserved for the two of you alone and in all honesty, anyone who caught them had a desire to bow and apologise for intruding.

It was unmistakable. You were not royal, not really, not on paper, but the atmosphere around you could not be interpreted in any other way. It was something that a poet would tear their hair out for being unable to write about as vividly as it was, and a musician would be at loss as how to encompass the impression in notes.

They didn’t probably know how heavy and uncomfortable your outfit was, nor how much you’d love to change it for something lighter, but of course that Akashi knew and he smiled a small smile when you whispered your wish to him and he leaned in to murmur quietly his answer into your ear.

“Shall I help you with taking it off, my Empress?”


	5. Kuroko Tetsuya - Library tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how one Kuroko Tetsuya's brilliant idea to make reading more entertaining absolutely backfired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I wrote on my tumblr. (.◜ω◝.)
> 
>  **Rating:** general audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149130859740/it-is-i-imagine-everything-knb-im-on-anon)
> 
>  **Request:** May I have some Kuroko and his fem! S/O being dorks over books?

If one was to put _library_ and _Kuroko Tetsuya_ in one sentence, it would be something like: _one of Kuroko Tetsuya’s natural habitats is a library_. Calm, quiet, filled with books and the distraction they provided (and, unfortunately, often ignored by people) – one could even say that had Kuroko been a location, he would have been a library.

Which was not to say that at that particular moment, he was behaving like one should behave in such place.

No.

You clasped your hand over your mouth, doing your best to keep yourself from getting into a laughing fit.

“Ten seconds more,” Kuroko whispered, glancing at the big clock hanging on the wall. “Nine, eight…”

You pressed your other hand to your mouth as well, shaking with muffled giggles and nearly tearing up. Kuroko’s fingers were at your ribs and stomach, rubbing, poking, and raking – in other words, performing the torture called tickling.

The time passed and you released a withheld breath, bending forward and slumping your forehead onto the table.

“This was a bad, bad idea,” you whined.

“You only say this when it’s your turn. It was your idea to change it to 30 seconds of tickles for every time the name appears,” Kuroko murmured right into your ear and you straightened up right away, surprised by how close he leaned in. You could see a small smile on his lips out of the corner of your eye. You cleared your throat and turned your attention back to the book you were both reading.

“ _… Sophie got up and cautiously hobbled to the broom cupboard. This was her chance to go and see Lettie. Lettie was…_ ” you stopped, pulling on a huge grin.

Kuroko gulped.

“It’s _two times in a row_ ,” you said happily. “That’s a whole minute of tickles for you, Tetsu…”

“I was sure that Martha’s name would appear more often than Lettie’s…” Kuroko sighed. “Okay, I’m ready,” he added before he covered his mouth.

You suppressed a mischievous chuckle and reached out your hands, wiggling your fingers.

“This was a bad idea, you were right,” Kuroko mumbled weakly. “How about a change of plans?”

“Too late. Time for revenge,” you whispered, doing exactly the same thing that you had been subjected to a moment earlier. Kuroko’s eyes widened and he began squirming in an instant – you had been delighted when you had discovered that he was way more ticklish than yourself.

His cheeks went red and he tried to shuffle away, but you were poking both of his sides and he had no way to escape, not even with his unusual skills.

And then it happened.

A short laugh ran out from underneath his tightly clasped hands, breaking the dam, and he started laughing much too loud for the library.

“Stop, stop…” he wheezed out. “I surrender, you win!”

You withdrew your hands and giggled.

“And now they are going to tell us out,” he said with a sigh, leaning in to rest his head on yours.

“I just love your laugh…” you replied, bumping your shoulder against his.


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi - Tsugaru kaikyō fuyu geshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi is as far from being a good singer as it gets, and it's not something he likes to show off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** general audiences. Fluff, some hints of humour. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154209123265/so-fujimaki-has-said-mura-canonically-cant-sing)
> 
>  **Request:** So Fujimaki has said Mura canonically can't sing at all (and from replace we know he also can't dance) and I feel he'd be laughed at for it a lot. Can I ask for his s/o encouraging him to sing and dance anyway?? Saying they like his voice and stuff.
> 
>  **Additionally:** I recommend reading it on my tumblr, since I added links to the songs there. It makes the picture more complete, especially concerning the song in the title.

“Atsushi, it’s your turn!” You grinned and nudged him.

Okamura was still glaring at the microphone like he was trying to determine where his life had gone wrong and how had he ended up going to karaoke with the rest of the team. _Aoi Sangoshō_ really wasn’t his song. Himuro pathetically tried to mask his laugh with a forced coughing fit. He had nailed _The Other Self_ ten minutes earlier - he could have just as much been the real vocalist for that band - and was simply being a little shit now.

It was a rare occasion, but Murasakibara truly understood Okamura at that point.

And he knew that compared with his, Okamura’s singing was divine.

Okamura passed the microphone and Murasakibara stared at it blankly.

“Nnnnnmmm, I’ll skip,” he droned, offering it to you. “Singing’s bothersome.”

“You’ve been skipping every time so far,” Liu pointed out smoothly.

 _Sure you can talk_ , Murasakibara thought with irritation. Liu was unexpectedly revealed to be an absolute karaoke loving genius and his rendition of _Nightmare_ was award worthy.

“You can take my round,” Murasakibara said in a bored voice, pushing the microphone onto Liu’s chest.

Liu didn’t complain about it at all and gave everyone a lifetime worth of experiencing a very accurate _What’s Up People?!_ live. The rest of the team telepathically agreed to keep him from singing any anime openings in the future.

Then Fukui presented his mediocre but still bearable _Ryūju no Dengon_ , Himuro went in with a flawless _Steppin’ out_ , Okamura compromised himself with _Sekido Komachi Doki_ , you sang another favourite of yours, and then it was his turn again.

He was about to pass when he caught your expression and he faltered. Everyone was staring at him intently. 

_Bad idea._

He closed his eyes and scowled minimally with an annoyed sigh and picked the first title he knew.

_Bad idea._

He remembered that his mother used to listen to that song a lot and that it was terribly sappy, but it was also slow and didn’t require any impressive vocal range, so it couldn’t be too bad, right?

Wrong.

“ _Tsugaru kaikyō fuyu geshiki?_ ” Fukui snorted into his orange juice. “What are you, a grandma?”

“And what are you, a 10-years-old magical girl?” Murasakibara drawled, switching to his childish fight mode.

“Kiki’s _a witch_ ,” Fukui scoffed, “and she’s n-”

“Yeah, yeah, what a pain…” Murasakibara pressed play to shut him up.

There was a profound reason why Murasakibara used to only lip-sync in music class at school even before he hit puberty, and why you had never heard him singing. And now you knew _why_.

All colour drained from Himuro’s face. Liu pinched his lips, Okamura’s eyes went round, and Fukui’s jaw dropped. You were sitting right next to Murasakibara and stared at the wall ahead of you like it had just sprouted living tentacles.

It wasn’t like his mumbling, nasal sort of voice was giving any promises of sounding good in a song to begin with, but even if you filtered it through how much you loved him, through how handsome he was, how adorable he could be, how unstoppable he was on court, there was no way around it. No way not to admit it at least in thought.

His singing was horrible. 

HORRIBLE.

It made your ears want to scramble into your head and cry.

It was a whole compilation of disasters, from not hitting every other tone - not even close to it - and then not holding up those that he did manage to get right, to messing up the timing, to the muttering, barely coherent drone of his voice.

But the saddest thing was that you could hear that he actually _did_ try to do his best. He hid it well under his typical blank look, but you noticed a little bead of sweat rolling down his temple and the way he clenched his free hand in a white-knuckled fist at his side.

The song finally ended and the rest of the team in silence barely held themselves in from ultimately cracking up, letting through only choked up snorts. Liu took the microphone without a word and started singing _Raspberry Dream_ before anyone could stop him, but it was ridiculous enough to make everyone forget about Murasakibara’s personal tragedy.

For the time being, at least.

* * *

“Murasakibara-kunnnn…”

Murasakibara paused chewing for a second and blinked slowly and glared at two students - third years, he suspected. They were annoying. He just sat down in the cafeteria with his third seconds (or would they be called thirds? It always made him wonder), he could fondly look at you unhurriedly going through your bentō (because he had eaten some of it, too, as usual), and he definitely wasn’t up for a conversation.

“Nnn, I’m busy,” he droned, picking up a meatball. “Bother me later.”

“Just one question!” The one with acne grinned. “We are going for karaoke tonight, will you join us? Someone told me you’ve got some seriously amazing voice there.”

The other guy lost it. He bent forward and started laughing so loud that people sitting at the nearest tables began staring.

“Hmmmm?” Murasakibara finished chewing the meatball, swallowed it, and reached for a pickle. His face was seemingly as apathetic as usual, but you caught that particular tone in it. “What do you mean? I don’t get it.”

You gulped and exchanged glances with Himuro.

“Matsubara works part-time there,” acne guy explained, patting his friend’s shoulder. “He heard aaaaaall of it yesterday.”

Matsubara was still laughing. Everyone around was listening intently.

Murasakibara’s expression darkened a little, but it was mostly hidden under his messy hair, so for someone unfamiliar it might have been unnoticeable.

“Like you’re the one to talk,” you snarled, putting your chopsticks down. You wondered what kind of stupidity would permit getting Murasakibara angry. “Fuck off, and when you get there, keep fucking off until you drop into the ocean.”

Acne guy flushed red when the students around howled with laughter.

“Eeeh?” He smirked, turning away from you. “And I remember from middle school how ridiculous you look when you try to dance, Murasakibara. You are pretty pathetic outside of the court, aren't you?”

Murasakibara didn’t even have to stand up, since even when he was sitting, he was eye-to-eye level with the guy, but he got to his feet anyway.

It was in that moment that the acne guy realised that he was fucked.

His lack of self-perseverance was amazing.

Or maybe he lost a bet.

Whatever the reason was, he looked about ready to wet his pants when Murasakibara glared at him from a good foot above with a scowl that would make a plant wilt. He actually squeaked when Murasakibara’s huge hand gripped his head which was, after all, smaller than a basketball. Murasakibara hunched down to stare at the guy up close.

“Say that again,” he growled. “I’ll crush you.”

The guy squeaked again, apparently unable to make any other noise.

“I think he got the message, Atsushi,” you said gently, walking around the table to run your fingers over his forearm. 

Murasakibara let out something between a hiss and a sigh and he withdrew his hand. Matsubara and his friend scrambled out of the cafeteria and after a moment, everyone else went back to their own distractions.

Himuro exhaled in relief. Angry Murasakibara was not something anyone wanted to ever deal with, whether you were not the one he was pissed at, or, god help you, you were the one who pissed him off.

Next number on the list was a sulking Murasakibara, though, and in a longer run, he was more difficult to deal with than an angry one.

The mood at the table was so heavy you barely finished your meal and it hung over your heads throughout the day.

And like a cherry on top, the weather showed you the finger in the afternoon, and you had to walk home in heavy rain. Without an umbrella.

Himuro stayed behind for cleaning duty, so you and Murasakibara dragged your feet down the stream that the street had turned into, soaking wet in the cool downpour. It was a shortcut to the flat you were sharing, and it was rare to see any people walking there, so with the rain falling down, it was completely deserted.

Murasakibara had never been a talkative person and it wasn’t unusual for him to stay quiet for hours (sans whining and complaining), but this time his silence was straight up upsetting.

“Hey, Atsushi…” you spoke up, reaching out to take his hand. It was freezing cold.

Murasakibara didn’t answer, but he closed his fingers around yours.

“I think your voice is cute,” you said, smiling lightly.

Murasakibara snorted.

“And I don’t think you should be bothered about what people say about it. If you want to sing or hum, then you should do it. I bet you sometimes feel like it. When you are happy, for example. Right?” You glanced at him and he shrugged, looking away, so you continued. “And as for dancing, you’ve always only danced alone, right? Well, I have good news for you, you can dance with me. It gets easier when you have a partner.” Your smile grew wider, you stopped walking, and you looked around. No one was in sight. “How about we dance right now?”

Murasakibara tilted his head to stare at you. He was baffled.

“… eh?”

“Come on!” You had a full-blown grin now. You grabbed his other hand and swung them slightly before you placed one on your waist and raised the other to the side. You had to move your free hand up a lot to reach his shoulder, but it more or less worked.

“Now we just turn in circles and sway a little, that’s it,” you described patiently. “And we can hum together some melody.”

He was still staring at you like you grew an additional head or two.

“Are you serious, Chibi-chin?” he mumbled. “I can’t do either and you know it.”

“I know that I’m not the best singer nor dancer either.” You stuck out your tongue at him. “So we both suck. So what? We can still enjoy it. It’s even better that way, we don’t have to worry about nailing it at all.”

“Nnnnnnn, what’s the point in doing something you are not good at?” Murasakibara drawled. “There is none. It’s a waste of time.”

He didn’t even notice that you used his whining to distract him and he suddenly realised that he was, indeed, slowly turning with you in a circle, even minimally rocking side-to-side.

“Not bad at all, Atsushi,” you murmured. “See now?”

Murasakibara sighed heavily and said nothing, but he didn’t stop moving either. Water was dripping down from his hair and you both were almost freezing in the late October rain, but he thought that at the moment it didn’t bother him.

He was so deep in thought that only after a while he heard you humming the same damned song he picked at karaoke and he pinched his lips.

He did, in fact, like that stupid, cheesy, sappy song for grandmas.

And knowing you, you probably had guessed that back then.

You smiled up at him and he looked away. He was cold, but he was fairly sure his cheeks were not the colour he wanted them to be. He wished with all his soul that he won’t step on your foot, so he focused his whole mind on avoiding that.

You were still humming and he didn’t pay enough attention until his own voice startled him and he hesitated. You gave him the warmest smile you could make and finally, he faintly smiled back at you.

“I guess,” he muttered.


	7. Hanamiya Makoto - Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya was an expert at being an ass, but he chose the worst possible moment to be one this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looove writing for Hanamiya...
> 
>  **Rating:** teen and up. Swearing, blood, injury. Angst. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154011814250/scenario-where-hanamiyas-girlfriend-goes-to-market)
> 
>  **Request:** scenario where hanamiyas girlfriend goes to market at midnight and is chased by some stranger and she calls hanamiya and i want angst please

Usually in those kinds of situations Hanamiya would comply with your request and go to a shop to get you your supplies, although he would jab at you about being stupidly forgetful. It was just that this time he had a paper on the vascular system due midnight - which was only half an hour away - he was running on coffee and nearly no sleep the past two days to finish on time, and he was really pissed at everyone and everything because of it.

Hence when you informed him that you ran out of pads, he only glared at you and hissed not to disturb him and to go get them yourself. The shop was just around the corner and it wasn’t like you would leak through within the next 15 minutes that it would take to restock, right?

“You’re such a fucking ass, Makoto,” you growled, taking a gulp of water to swallow a painkiller. 

“You gotta admit it’s a fine piece of ass, though,” Hanamiya didn’t bother to look up from the screen, focusing only on typing at a crazy speed.

“I’m dying of cramps here, and you are almost done with this thing anyway. But whatever.” You put the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah, calm your tits while you take a walk, idiot,” he droned.

You snarled, slipped on your shoes, took your bag and left, slamming the door shut behind you.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

Not even 10 minutes passed when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It irked him, but apart from making him hit the keyboard with more force, he ignored it.

But it wouldn’t stop vibrating and after a minute he let out an annoyed hiss, pulled it out, and smashed the answer button.

“ _The fuck do you want?!_ ” he snarled, still typing with his other hand while he pressed the phone between his shoulder and his ear to have both hands free.

“I- I think someone’s following me.”

Hanamiya stopped typing. The tone of your scared, hushed voice sent a twinge of apprehension through him.

“Eh? What?” He frowned, taking a hold of the phone again.

“I had to go to the shop down the street, the corner one’s closed, and I… oh my god, there’s two of them.” You were panting, clearly because you must have been walking fast.

Hanamiya jumped to his feet, accidentally knocking the glass of water over and spilling it over his laptop. He cursed under his nose, but didn’t stop to check up on it, running to the door and out of the flat barefoot with the phone in his hand.

“Where are you?” he asked sharply. “Fucking shit, where are you?!”

“Just pa-passed the post office,” you squeaked quietly like you were on the verge of tears. “Oh my god, I’m scared…”

“I’ll be right there!” Hanamiya almost shouted. “I’ll be right there, I passed the corner shop right now, keep talking!”

“Three…” you whimpered, “three of them, _there’s three of them_ , Makoto, oh my god, Mako-”

There was a loud crash at your side of the line, perhaps you dropped your phone or fell over, and then he heard it both through the speaker as well as in the distance.

You screamed.

Hanamiya’s heart skipped a beat and he sped up beyond his usual limits.

“FUCK-!”

“ _Makoto!_ ”

He took a turn and then he saw you ahead, and yes, there were some three tall guys surrounding you, one of them was keeping you in a headlock and for a moment you were squirming, but then you went still.

It was like the time slowed down for him. Hanamiya could hear his own heartbeat and his heavy breathing, and how his bare feet were hitting the dirty pavement, how they hurt, and then he saw that same man pulling out a knife, but Hanamiya was so close, he could almost reach out to you-

“ _Fucking shit, FUCK-_ ”

The guy looked directly into Hanamiya’s eyes with a wide grin and he stabbed you into your chest with terrifying precision.

Hanamiya choked on his own cry that tried to rip out of his throat.

The man let go of you. You dropped to the ground without making any move to protect yourself from the impact. Hanamiya’s stomach twisted at how gruesome the sound of you hitting the pavement was and his face went entirely white when he noticed blood pooling around you.

“No…” he mumbled with wide eyes, “no, no, nooo-”

He reached you.

His knees burned when he fell onto them next to you and scrambled to lift you up in his arms with incoherent string of curses and something akin to begging leaving his mouth, but no matter what he did, you weren’t responding.

Hanamiya snapped his head up to stare at the guy who had stabbed you.

“What- what the fuck? What- wha-” He couldn’t form any questions properly, not even realising that tears were streaming down his cheeks like no tomorrow. “What the fuck are you-”

“Eeeeh?” The stranger, that clearly the leader of the group smirked with mocked surprise. “Didn’t know my little brother boy you messed up last week in a match was yakuza, did ya? He’s gonna have a surgery, ya know? We don’t like shits like you, trash. Didn’t like yer bitch either.”

“Wrap it up, Yamato, my wife’s waiting with dinner,” another guy droned in an utterly bored voice. “I’m freakin’ hungry.”

The only thing that was echoing in Hanamiya’s mind was _I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up-_

“Yeah, well. Guess I’ll forgive ya after you take this.”

The leader stepped around your body and Hanamiya heard a clink that he had heard only in the movies before. He knew exactly what it was, and he knew exactly that there was no point in standing up, so he just kept staring at your blank face and empty eyes.

He thought how your last conversation before the phone call was like.

He didn’t even hear the shot, but he did feel the crushing pain that followed. He thought it was ridiculous how his paper just had to be about the vascular system and how he was almost entirely sure where the bullet went, and the second one must have also hit his lung, judging by how his throat squeezed and then he coughed out a whole lot of blood.

“Yeah, that’ll do. No hard feelings now. G’night.”

Hanamiya thought he really, pathetically wanted to laugh, but he let out a short, hysterical cackle instead that ended with him choking on his blood again. He was already feeling his mind slipping away, but he managed to crawl closer to you, close enough to grab your hand in his sweaty fingers and that was when he sobbed out loud.

“Sorryyy…” he whimpered weakly. He was short of breath and he tilted his head to look at you with fading vision. “I love you, I’m sorry… I’m sorryyy… I’m…”

His lips were still moving, forming the same words over and over, but no sound was coming out. He was mouthing confessions and apologies until his breathing slowed down and then stopped completely.


	8. Himuro Tatsuya - Definitely finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ridiculously _not_ surprising how very much you didn't study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** 16+. Suggestive themes. Lime. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152878051630/for-kagami-murasakibara-aomine-midorima-and)
> 
>  **Request:** For Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Himuro: reaction to their s/o shyly slipping a hand in the boys' pants for the first time, during an intense makeout session. 
> 
> **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409589), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409709), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20440879), and [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20263984).

The facts were these: you were supposed to be studying for the finals, you were supposed to have a break after two hours, and you were supposed to make dinner during that time off.

The facts were _also_ these: you were not studying, there were still almost two hours until the scheduled break, you were piled up on Himuro’s bed, with him sitting with his back against the wall, with you straddling his lap, with his hands wandering around underneath your shirt, with your lips locked tightly to one another’s, and with your breaths coming shallowly in and out through your noses.

You parted an inch away only to gasp for air, resting your forehead on his and holding onto his hair. You were about to quip something about Himuro’s weird concept of studying, but were successfully shut up and stripped of any coherent thought when he nipped your skin right below your jaw and followed with a slow lick at the spot. 

It wasn’t like you planned on it in any way nor actually even realised what you were doing, until Himuro flinched, pulled back, and gasped, staring at you in utter bewilderment. The sight was just as hilarious as it was uncommon for him, but laughing was nowhere near anything you’d be able to do at that moment, because you suddenly discovered _why_ he reacted like this.

_Oh._

You withdrew your hand in a blink of an eye, feeling a raging red creeping up not only your face, but also your ears and neck. Himuro caught your wrist before you had a chance to scramble away. He smirked.

“Hmm?” All surprise and embarrassment were completely gone from his eyes, although the deep pink on his cheeks stubbornly remained. “You had a nice idea here…”


	9. Mayuzumi Chihiro - Like I’m not there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi knows that his presence isn't the strongest and it's usually quite convenient... until when it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Smut. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/151152774595/ask-box-open-may-i-request-an-nsfw-between)
> 
>  **Request:** May i request an nsfw between Mayuzumi and his so? Subdub jealous Mayu with fluffy aftercare. Thank you

Mayuzumi knew that he had no reason to be jealous, at least not from your side - the two of you were together long enough to reach a calming, reassuring level of mutual trust and he didn’t even think of doubting you for a second.

Other people, however, were an entirely different thing. Whether it was caused by his low presence or something else, it seemed that you were being stared at in _that_ way much too often for someone who was walking step in step with their own boyfriend. He probably wouldn’t pay so much mind to it if it wasn’t for Nebuya’s reckless remark on the situation, but now that his attention was focused on it…

Ugh, that sleazy guy was definitely staring at your butt with a gross look on his face… Mayuzumi shot him a particularly nasty glare, but it didn’t seem like the guy noticed him at all. Mayuzumi grit his teeth and marched forward faster, daring to link your hands. Any kind of PDA was very rare from him, so you were surprised to say the least, you didn’t complain at all, though, and that made him feel a little better.

_Just to get home. And then it would be all right._

* * *

Mayuzumi exhaled in relief when he closed the door behind you and took off his jacket. You kicked off your shoes and ventured towards the kitchen, but he caught up with you and put his hands on your hips from behind. You halted in half-step, turning your head to look at him curiously over your shoulder.

“Hiro?” you asked softly. “What is it?”

Mayuzumi pressed his face to your shoulder and moved his hands up and around to your stomach, slipping them under your shirt.

“It… irritates me,” he spoke quietly, “how they are constantly checking you out, like I’m not there at all. It’s annoying.”

“ _Checking me out?_ ” You raised your eyebrows. Your fingers found his forearms and began stroking lines up and down his skin. “What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t notice?” Mayuzumi traced his lips up your neck to your jaw, leaving lingering, wet kisses on his way. “I did.”

“I didn’t,” you muttered, turning around. You grabbed the hem of his sweater and the t-shirt underneath and got him to take them both off in one move. “And I don’t care about these people anyway.”

“I know.” Mayuzumi pulled off your top, but then he twirled you around again, and pressed your front to the wall. “I know that.” He latched his lips on the crook of your neck and sucked a big, dark hickey. His hips ground into your ass and a shiver ran up your spine when you realised that he was already hard. “It’s them that have no idea.” One more hickey, a bit higher than the previous one. “That’s irksome.” 

His hands slid down to the buttons of your jeans and he pulled them down to mid-thigh along with your underwear.

“Chi-hiro-!” You gasped when his finger entered you all of a sudden and made a beckoning motion while his other hand travelled up to grope your chest. You chuckled breathlessly. “Oh my, it really did rile you up, didn’t it?”

“It did.” He added one more finger and you all but melted, grinding your ass against his erection. Another hickey, right under your jaw.

“Don’t tease…” you whined, reaching behind you to tug on his hair when he rubbed your nipple. “Chihirooooo…”

“What do you mean?” Mayuzumi purred, and you heard the dearly anticipated click when he unbuckled his belt. You braced your hands against the wall and perked up your hips when he grabbed onto your waist and entered you in one smooth thrust.

“Ngghh… you are so soft… warm-” he uttered, digging his fingers into your skin and pulling back to the tip just to slam into you with twice as much force. You cried out, it had been a long enough time since you did it roughly and you nearly forgot how _amazing_ it felt to have him ram into you relentlessly like no tomorrow and having him whisper filthy words right into your ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t walk,” he hissed, letting his fingers crawl down and drive you nothing short of crazy. His voice lowered and turned raspy when he realised he hit your good spot by how you tightened around him. “Come, now. Come.”

“Chihirooooo!” You had no time to wonder how could his words actually get you to it, because you let out a strangled moan and shuddered, completely sure that if it wasn’t for his grip on you, your knees would’ve buckled and you would’ve fallen onto the floor like a rag doll. Mayuzumi kept pounding into you with no respite, and you were becoming way overstimulated.

“Wa-wait-wait-” you whined, but he hit _that_ particular spot again and your mind practically went white when you came for the second time. Mayuzumi bit into your shoulder, pulled out instantly, and spilled all over the small of your back with a long groan.

Mayuzumi wrapped his arms around you and you both sluggishly sat on the floor, you between his legs and your back leaning on his chest. You grasped his hand and entwined your fingers together before pressing a kiss on top of his palm.

“Better now?” you panted with an exhausted smile. “Seriously, you’ve got nothing to worry about, Hiro…”

Mayuzumi mumbled something incoherent and kissed the bite mark he left on your shoulder, stroking circles on your bare, sweaty skin with his free hand while he squeezed the other and kissed your palm as well.

“I know,” he repeated more clearly, nuzzling your hair and taking deep breaths. “I know.”

He carefully helped you up and carried you to the bathroom, intending to prepare a nice, hot bath for the both of you, all the time murmuring sweet nothings to you.


	10. Murasakibara Atsushi - There he goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara was sure you wouldn't notice how much he was into it. How funny, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** 16+. Suggestive themes. Lime. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152878051630/for-kagami-murasakibara-aomine-midorima-and)
> 
>  **Request:** For Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Himuro: reaction to their s/o shyly slipping a hand in the boys' pants for the first time, during an intense makeout session. 
> 
> **Other characters from the request:** [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20217553), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409709), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20440879), and [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409589).

Murasakibara wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, because one moment he was laying on the couch and popping one candy after another, and you were talking about some weird thing Liu got in mail from his family, the next you were crawling over his legs-for-days, and then the two of you were making out so messily that he entirely forgot about the bag of toffee that fell from his couch onto the floor.

Murasakibara’s best subject was physics. There was nothing about it that he couldn’t understand, whether it be the simplest things or the most complicated, all neat, logical, and rational, and he considered Midorima’s obsession of horoscopes ridiculous to the point of being nearly pathetic. But there was just no other explanation to _this_. Sometimes he thought that you were performing witchcraft on him. 

But playing dumb was just as convenient as it was amusing. He had proudly mastered his poker face, and he was still able to control his expressions even when you were all over each other. He let you do almost anything you wanted; it was quite pleasant and made his pulse skyrocket. That _almost_ marked one thing: he simply had to keep you away from his crotch, because in all honesty, while he knew how into those make-out sessions you were (and so was he), he wasn’t sure how would you react to the fact that he was getting a huge hard-on after like 10 seconds. Every. Single. Time.

He didn’t know if he was more embarrassed or terrified of the thought. Not that he would show it. There was not a chance it would slip past his meticulously maintained stoicism. Even when his cheeks were dusted in the tiniest hint of pink, when he was panting, and when his fingers were wandering under your clothes, pressing and stroking, exploring. Even then.

What he _also_ didn’t know was that you knew exactly what he was so careful about and you were wondering how could he be convinced that you wouldn’t notice his… ehm… which was very much proportional to his height. Never mention that his obvious manoeuvring you away from his midsection was another huge giveaway.

Murasakibara did not expect you would use his own strategy against him.

“Atsushi…” you murmured against his mouth. You were on all fours, one hand brushing his hair aside to reveal his face. Murasakibara’s hands were holding onto your hips, supposedly only to grope around and sometimes slip further to grab your butt, but you knew that at the same time he was making sure you wouldn’t actually sit down to straddle him. You gathered your courage and went for it. He didn’t notice that your hand travelled from his cheek, down his neck, and lower, and lower…

“Mmmmnnn- _EH?!_ ” Murasakibara gasped and his fingers squeezed you hard momentarily. He stared at you with eyes wide from shock, his face all red - and then his gaze slowly trailed to where your hand was, like he couldn’t believe it. “What are- you- a- aah- _nngh-_ ”

“Did you just-” you tried to ask, blushing furiously, but Murasakibara pressed his hand to your mouth to silence you. He squeezed his eyelids shut and exhaled in a mix of surrender and a tiniest bit of irritation.

“Nnnnn, I don’t get why you sound surprised, Chibi-chin…”


	11. Midorima Shintarō - Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how revealing a little secret of yours lead to a whole new development in your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Smut. Gender neutral reader. 
> 
> **Request:** This is made of two joined one-shots, the first being a base and the other a requested follow-up.  
> [#1, on tumblr here:](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149318048285/what-would-be-goms-reactions-akashi-to-their) what would be GOM's reactions (-Akashi) to their s/o having a tattoo on the whole back? like the whole back covered, up to you what design it would be ^.^  
> [#2, on tumblr here:](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149365759285/i-love-your-tattoos-imagine-can-i-request-a-nsfw) I love your tattoos imagine!! can I request a nsfw continuation for the Midorima one? thank you! <33
> 
>  **Other characters from the 1st part request:** [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21283358), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21326243), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21468671), [Kuroko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21381722).

“Shintarō… there’s something I’d like to tell you,” you said quietly. The two of you were lazing around in his room, piled up on his bed, each one reading their own book. You had managed to get Midorima to be comfortable with this kind of closeness, as well as to being on a first name basis - but apart from kissing, anything _else_ was still out of reach.

“Is… is it about yesterday?” Midorima closed his book and fixed his glasses awkwardly. He was referring to how a button on his bag accidentally pulled on your shirt, popping off a couple of buttons, and revealing enough for his face to turn crayfish red… just like now.

“Ah, no, not really,” you answered hurriedly, deciding to go after the punch once you had managed to speak up. “It’s… well…”

“Everything is all right, yes? You are not ill? Are you hungry? I didn’t annoy you? I should’ve asked earlier, nano-”

“Everything is okay!” You cut him off and chuckled. “There’s just something I’d like you to see. And, um…” You paused, rubbing the back of your neck. “I hope you… won’t mind it…”

“Huh?” Midorima’s face was painted with the very essence of utter confusion. “Wait! What- what are you doing?!” He flinched back when you grabbed at the hem of your blouse and pulled it up. “Why… are you… undressing…?” he asked weakly. “Oh. That’s… you have a tattoo.”

“Do you like it?” you asked hesitantly. “You don’t sound…”

“Are these constellations?” He inquired, tracing his tentative gaze along the lines connecting perfectly marked dots - stars.

“Yeah… that’s my sign, and yours, too, and my mother’s.”

“It’s…” Midorima trailed off thoughtfully. “It’s nice. I… I like the idea.”

In Midorima speak, that equalled to “I totally fucking love it.” You squealed in delight and turned around to wrap your arms around him and push him onto the bed in a tight hug.

“Your shirt!” Midorima squeaked in ultimate panic.

“It’s lonely, yes.” You nodded, bringing your fingers to the buttons of his own shirt. He did not protest. He was, however, visibly tense and refused to make any eye contact. Your fingers halted and you cupped his red face instead.

“Hey,” you murmured. “Too fast, yes? Can you look at me? I’m sorry.”

“It’s…” Midorima closed his eyes and gulped. “It’s not that, nanodayo. I…”

You smooched the tip of his nose.

“Let’s cuddle,” you said soothingly, reaching over to grab a blanket. Truth to be told, you were getting embarrassed both by your sudden action as well as having no shirt on. The rush you felt a moment ago that prompted you to push Midorima onto the bed and get to things was dissipating with each heartbeat.

Only the clock could be heard in the room once you settled next to one another, both staring up at the ceiling. You wanted to get your shirt, but at the same time didn’t want to leave the safe cover of the blanket, so you just lay there with nerves gnawing at your mind.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

“It’s not what it looks like, nanodayo.” Midorima sounded sort of formal, but you saw right through it: he got all defensive and probably desperate, thinking you were annoyed.

“What do you mean?” You decided not to shy him away with your stare, so you kept watching the ceiling. He was adding his “nanodayo” more often than usual already, a clear indicator of how unsure he was.

“It’s…” He took a deep breath. “It’s not like I don’t… want… but… I’m…” One more breath. “I have never… done… those things, nanodayo.”

You grasped his hand and pulled it to trace kisses over his taped fingers.

“That is all right,” you assured him. “We won’t do anything until you are comfortable with it.”

“But I want to,” he blurted out and this time you couldn’t stop yourself from taking a glance. He was beet red, even his ears, and he was adamantly looking away from you.

“Okay…” you said slowly, letting go of his hand. You rolled onto your side and draped your upper half over him, bringing your faces very, very close. “Could you look at me, Shintarō?”

He only nodded, biting his lips, and hesitantly met your gaze.

* * *

You probably shouldn’t have been so surprised - that was something you would have probably been musing about if only you were able to form any coherent thought, but having Midorima on top of you, with your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands tugging at his utterly messed up hair, with skin sliding on skin - all that made you devoid of that level of consciousness as you were slightly rocked up and down the bed each time he drove in and out of you.

Midorima gasped your name into your shoulder. He stubbornly refused to maintain eye contact after you two actually got at it, choosing to hide his face in the crook of your neck instead.

“Shin… ta… rōōō…” you breathed out his name in reply, nails scratching, hands running everywhere and anywhere you could reach, his hair, his neck, his shoulders, his back, his arms, his shoulder blades, his chest, waist, hips…

Midorima groaned lowly when you grabbed his ass and pressed him closer, closer, _closer_ , more, more, more _more more MORE–_

You clenched your teeth, biting down a wail, arched your back, raked your fingernails in long, curved lines down Midorima’s back, _hard_ , repeating it over and over and over, filling your ears with his desperate moans, until all strength left you and your muscles loosened up, leaving you a weak, panting mess, taking him in for a couple of more thrusts until Midorima stilled as well. His chest heaved just like yours, and you were both covered in sweat.

Your heart hammered when Midorima nuzzled your cheek, but then he got up and rushed away, most likely to dispose of the condom. You raised your hand in a futile attempt to tame your hair, not succeeding whatsoever before Midorima returned and a bit shyly - funny, considering what you two had just been doing - slipped under the blanket next to you. You turned onto your sides to face each other.

His eyes were closed, glasses still off, face still flushed, stray strands of hair still sticking to his sweaty forehead, breaths still coming out heavy, but gradually slowing down to normal pace. Without opening his eyes, he gently stroked your cheek.

That, in Midorima speak, equalled to “I’m really happy.”

You brought his hand to leave kisses on the tips of his fingers.

That was the answer.


	12. Kagami Taiga - Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami Taiga presents: reminiscing and cooking at the same time isn't always a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** 16+. Suggestive themes. Lime. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152878051630/for-kagami-murasakibara-aomine-midorima-and)
> 
>  **Request:** For Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Himuro: reaction to their s/o shyly slipping a hand in the boys' pants for the first time, during an intense makeout session. 
> 
> **Other characters from the request:** [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20217553), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409709), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20440879), and [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20263984).

It had been weeks since that time and Kagami still was getting horrifyingly dizzy whenever he thought about it. He was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the pasta to finish boiling, and somehow his mind dragged him right into that memory.

_You were right after a shower, your hair still dripping wet and smelling of your shampoo, and, holy crap, he could see your nipples raised under your t-shirt. He had been at that embarrassing stage of getting aroused by literally anything you did for months and this was just too much. He stuttered some nonsense about having to go to the bathroom, but his legs didn’t want to cooperate._

_“Kagami?” You raised your eyebrow. If it weren’t for his current state, it would be a pretty neutral change, but right then, all he wanted was to sink into the floor and never resurface again. He coughed awkwardly and looked away._

Kagami stirred in the pot and sighed.

_You were straddling his thighs and panting into his mouth. It all took less than five minutes for the both of you to be completely compromised, red, sweaty, and in need of another shower. It really did not help at all that you were tentatively grinding against him and Kagami had to clench his jaw to keep himself from groaning every single time._

He turned off the stove and grabbed the pot. He forgot about the protective gloves and cursed, running to the sink to submerge his fingers in cold water.

_He gasped your name and cupped your face in his hands, bringing you close, closer, closer, slipping his tongue inside your mouth, CLOSER, his hands traced your sides and settled on your hips-_

_Kagami gazed hazily into your eyes and smiled softly back at you._

_“M- ca- can I…?” you mumbled, and for a second he had no idea what you were talking about._

_Then he realised that your hand was right on the waistband of his shorts, your fingers barely hooking at it. His heart nearly went into critical overdrive, his ears were about to gush steam, and all of his muscles tensed._

The pasta stayed in the hot water for way too long and it was nastily overcooked, but Kagami was still too deep in reliving the moment to pay any mind to that.

_He nodded._


	13. Aomine Daiki - Who lost the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes betting on Sakurai and his bad luck can turn around and bite someone's ass. Or other body parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** 16+. Suggestive themes. Lime. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152878051630/for-kagami-murasakibara-aomine-midorima-and)
> 
>  **Request:** For Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Himuro: reaction to their s/o shyly slipping a hand in the boys' pants for the first time, during an intense makeout session.
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20217553), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20263984), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20440879), and [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409589).

Today’s bet was: would Sakurai walk in on the two of you making out in the locker room? Aomine said that it was highly probable. You said that it wasn’t. Aomine had told Sakurai to clean up the locker room earlier that day. You had told Sakurai to help out Imayoshi with organising a new training camp.

Neither of you knew about each other’s foul play.

You were laying on the cold floor. Aomine was looming over you, giving you teasing smiles whenever he pulled back from another wild, wet kiss, panting between lips shiny with saliva. His hand was wandering underneath your shirt, feeling your chest with no shame whatsoever while your hands were tracing all around his chest, shoulders, back, waist - all of that had been a part of your practise for weeks now and didn’t bring any bashful reactions any more.

You hooked your leg around his thigh. That was new, but it didn’t seem like it was enough to make Aomine flustered, judging by the grin he sported. He leaned down and nibbled at the sensitive skin under your jaw.

“Ooh?” he purred. His fingers dived under your bra. That wasn’t new. “Not so afraid of being seen, are you?”

You looked into his eyes and immediately averted your gaze.

“Not yet,” you muttered, feeling a deep blush taking over your face and ears. Your hand on his waist twitched and you bit your lips.

“This colour says otherwise,” Aomine remarked, nuzzling your cheek. He flinched and raised his head abruptly, staring at you in surprise. “Holy shit. Wait- wait wait waitwaitwait-”

You did not dare to peek at him when you let your fingers sink even lower and touch Aomine exactly where he at night had dreamed about being touched way too many times to ever admit. He inhaled between his teeth and chuckled breathlessly. His face flooded red, making a ridiculous contrast to his blue hair and eyes.

“Now _that’s-_ ” he uttered, but didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence.

“… I’m too old for this.”

You both yelped and pulled apart in a blink of an eye.

Imayoshi was standing in the open door, rubbing his temples in exhaustion.

Long story short, neither of you won the bet.


	14. Midorima Shintarō - Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** 16+. Suggestive themes. Lime. Gender neutral/feminine reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152878051630/for-kagami-murasakibara-aomine-midorima-and)
> 
>  **Request:** For Kagami, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Himuro: reaction to their s/o shyly slipping a hand in the boys' pants for the first time, during an intense makeout session. 
> 
> **Other characters from the request:** [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20217553), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20263984), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409709), and [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20409589).

“Y-you- you are- in-in-in- in your under- under- underwear, nanodayo.”

“It’s, uh…” you trailed off, biting your lip in embarrassment. You reached out to Midorima with a small red box in your hands. “Happy Valentines Day?”

Midorima just stared without a word, jaw dropped, his face gradually becoming redder and redder. All the courage you had when you let him into your flat and then took off your robe to show your fancy lingerie was quickly seeping out and you gulped, feeling a creeping blush on yourself as well.

“Uh, I…” you mumbled, not sure what to say. You lowered your hands. “It’s too much, yes? I’ll- I’ll go change.” You pivoted on the verge of tears and scrambled down the hall as fast as your high heels would allow. Midorima followed you and wrapped his arms around you from behind.

“Wait.” He cleared his throat and tightened his grip a little. “You. This. Um. Uh. Umm. This looks- you look good. Very good.” His lips grazed the top of your head and he placed a little kiss there. “I was just stunned. Stunned, nanodayo.”

You exhaled in relief and felt your courage spreading along your veins again. You turned around in his embrace and tilted your head up, waiting for Midorima to lean down until your lips met, tentatively a first.

It took one little moan from you to turn the kiss into a mess, to have Midorima’s resolve snap and press you between himself and the wall, to get him to wrap your legs around his waist and to have your neck, collarbones, and shoulders covered in light bites and hickeys.

That was new.

That was a brilliant idea.

That was… oh.

“Shint-” you breathed out “-ta-rō… you really do like it…”

“You have no idea,” he panted, angling his thigh between your legs for better leverage before he attacked your lips again. “You have no i-”

“Or do I?” You giggled nervously. You were not sure how did you muster yourself up to do it, but your fingers were already halfway down Midorima’s pants and you let them touch him experimentally. Midorima gasped and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cold wall.

“A-are you-” you uttered in bewilderment, trying to pull your hand away, but he held your wrist and pushed your hand back under his pants without even raising his head.

“More,” he rasped. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is... what was in the box?


	15. Murasakibara Atsushi - Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing less but a first kiss, my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150073049350/good-morning-my-name-is-mino-can-i-request)
> 
>  **Request:** Good morning! ^.^ My name is Mino! Can I request Mukkun, Midorima, and Hanamiya's first kiss? Thank you! ^.^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20599045) and [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20521144).

This definitely was not what Murasakibara would have ever expected when waking up that gloomy Tuesday morning. Getting up early to go to school was bothersome enough, but going out _and_ having to carry an umbrella was a real pain, especially that no umbrella could protect all of his giant body.

Hence, his mood was utterly ruined right from the very beginning of the day.

He was walking and musing about his miserable life when he noticed you marching past him as fast as you could, your head hung low.

“Nnnnn… why you don’t have an umbrella, Chibichin?”

You flinched at the sound of his voice. You were staring at the ground the entire time and you hadn’t even noticed him. That sure was quite an accomplishment.

“It broke,” you mumbled, slowing down. Murasakibara caught up with you, and most of the rain stopped falling onto your already soaked head… but at that exact same moment, a big gust of wind ripped along the street, turning Murasakibara’s umbrella inside out and breaking it in several places. You both stared at it in silence.

“Hide under this,” Murasakibara droned in his usual lazy drawl, taking off his huge jacket and dumping it on your head.

“You’re going to get drenched!” you protested, trying to give him the jacket back, but he was keeping it in place.

“I’ll wear my gym clothes.” He shrugged.

 _I could kiss you right now_ , you thought, walking fast beside him. He stopped.

“I said it out loud?” you asked in a thin voice.

In reply, he leaned down to face you with the same blank expression. You were about to stutter something, but were rendered speechless when he moved a little forward and pressed his lips to yours. Rain was still pouring down, and his hair was dripping water, and his lips were chapped, and before you closed your eyes, you could see how much he blushed, and you wouldn’t ever trade this moment for anything. 

He wouldn’t either.


	16. Hanamiya Makoto - What a cute delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have another take on a first kiss, why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Sort of. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150073049350/good-morning-my-name-is-mino-can-i-request)
> 
>  **Request:** Good morning! ^.^ My name is Mino! Can I request Mukkun, Midorima, and Hanamiya's first kiss? Thank you! ^.^ 
> 
> **Other characters from the request:** [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20473957) and [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20599045).

You had had an inkling of it for a few months now, but you managed to confirm your suspicions that day: when Hanamiya knew that you were watching a game, he always toned down his nasty side. No serious injuries, no elbow-stabbing, no damage that would last a longer time or that could be permanent. It was ridiculously obvious now and you wondered how you could have been missing it before: Hanamiya was _ashamed_ to do those things whenever you were around.

Bizarre.

They were winning the match with ease, being over 20 points ahead of the other team, and Hanamiya was rather unnaturally _not_ staring anywhere in your general direction, like it could hide that he was casually showing off.

 _Of course_ he had to end the game with a spectacular buzz-beater. _Of course_ he had to finally give you an amused, sarcastic stare right afterwards. _Of course_ he pointed at the exit, because of course as usual he had to celebrate by talking shit about “those losers that had probably thought they had a chance, how pathetic.”

You made your way to the ground floor and headed for the locker room to wait by the door - but Hanamiya was already there, strange as it was, because usually he’d make you wait way longer, nonchalantly saying that he always had to take his time in shower. This time, though, he was standing there, still all sweaty.

“You reek.” You wrinkled your nose, shoving your hands into your pockets.

“Ooh? And you love it, don’t you?” He leaned forward with his nasty smirk. You snorted, leaning forward as well, accepting the challenge. The two of you had a habit of playing the “who chickens out first” game, which usually would end with you stubbornly pressing your foreheads together and tongues rolling out taunts and teasing insults.

It seemed that day was a day of a lot of broken habits.

Hanamiya grabbed the hair on the back of your head, tilted your head up, and he bent down to claim your lips with his without any trace of hesitation, and it was just as much of a challenge, so of course you had to respond just as fiercely, just to see who gives up first to take a breath.

You had an advantage, since it wasn’t you who was freshly after an hour of running around and throwing balls, so after a while, it was Hanamiya who pulled back, panting like he just had an additional, very intense quarter.

“I win,” you hissed triumphantly.

“What a cute delusion.” Hanamiya gave you a nasty grin, turning around to step into the locker room. “Behind the gym in 10.”


	17. Midorima Shintarō - What dignity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one more take on a first kiss, this time with the carrot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150073049350/good-morning-my-name-is-mino-can-i-request)
> 
>  **Request:** Good morning! ^.^ My name is Mino! Can I request Mukkun, Midorima, and Hanamiya's first kiss? Thank you! ^.^ 
> 
> **Other characters from the request:** [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20473957) and [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20521144).

Midorima cursed himself when you stepped into the classroom. He also cursed Takao, he cursed the schedule that put _you_ in charge of tidying up the classroom, he cursed Cancer’s 10th place in Oha-Asa rank for the day, he cursed his lucky item, which was a Czech coin that he dropped somewhere and it was lost forever.

Another thing that was undoubtedly lost forever was his own dignity. _All of it._

“Mi… dorima…?” Your face was both confused and flustered, and he felt his face burning worse than before. “Why are you, uh, not wearing a shirt…?”

“Takao,” Midorima coughed out, turning his back to you like it could hide the fact that he was completely bare from waist up, but in reality it only gave you a brilliant view of his back muscles. “He… accidentally spilled oil all over the front when he was oiling a bicycle chain.”

“How do you accidentally spill something all over a shirt from a bottle that has a tiny pipe at the end and you have to squeeze it really hard for anything to come out?” You raised your eyebrow. “But anyway, you are waiting for something?”

“For Takao and my gym clothes, nanodayo.” Midorima crossed his arms on his chest, not daring to look at you.

“I saw Takao leaving through the front gate like… 20 minutes ago.” You sighed. “Where are your gym clothes? I’ll get them.”

“You don’t-”

“Just tell me.” You dismissed his protest with a wave of your hand. It wasn’t like you didn’t enjoy the view, but he was obviously uncomfortable, and you didn’t want your _mutual_ (you were 99% sure) crush to be miserable. Besides, you had a _plan_. Midorima gave up and five minutes later, he was pulling on a loose t-shirt with a still embarrassed, but relieved expression.

“Thank you very much,” he said with a little blush at his cheeks.

“I didn’t say I’d do it for free.” You tilted your head to the side with a smirk, stepping closer. Your heart was racing, but you maintained composure.

“… huh?” His entire face covered in dark pink.

“I want a kiss.” You reached up and grabbed his shoulders to pull him down.

“W-w-w- _what_?!” It was a miracle that there was no steam whistling out of his intensely red ears, but there was no sign of protest from him.

“I like you,” you murmured before lightly pressing your lips to his.

As far as first kisses went, this one was far from impressive, with Midorima too deep in shock to do anything besides minimally puckering his lips and standing stock still and stiff, hands to himself, eyes wide open. You pulled back a little, deciding there was only one thing to do.

“More,” you mumbled, diving in with strong intent to get a proper response.


	18. Aomine Daiki - Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot here. Fairy sure you can guess why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Smut. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150373487530/ooo-some-ahofemso-rough-sex-where-the-so-has)
> 
>  **Request:** Ooo~ some Aho/fem!s/o rough sex where the s/o has her hands tied around his neck and he manhandles her and fucks her against the wall and bed?

“Da- … i- …kiiii- aaa-”

“Mmmm?” Aomine purred into your ear before nibbling at it. “Feels good?”

It was difficult to answer, but not because you couldn’t decide whether it was or it wasn’t good - it was just so _overwhelmingly_ good that you couldn’t form any coherent words except for his name.

Your mouth was hanging open, letting out little moans. Your head was tilted back and your eyes closed. Your hands were tied with your own stockings and hooked around Aomine’s neck. Aomine’s lips were trailing down your throat. His teeth were leaving dark marks whenever they touched your skin. His right hand was at your breasts, groping and pinching. Your legs were wrapped around his waist. His other hand was at your butt, firmly holding you up. Your back was pressed to the wall and you were sliding up and down over the cold surface every time Aomine drove into you.

“You like it this way, don’t you?” he hissed, squeezing your breast in his fingers. “You like it rough… I can tell… nnnnhh-” he thrust harder than before “-you are so wet- nnnn- sucking me in-”

Both of you were drenched in sweat, your hair clinging to your foreheads. It was slowly soaking into Aomine’s shirt, unbuttoned but still hanging from his shoulders. Aomine leaned down to trail bites over your breasts, moving his arm to keep both of his hands on your ass.

“Daiki-” you gasped “-Daiki, I’m- _Daiki!_ ”

Aomine chuckled deep in his chest at your desperate voice and you prepared yourself for the high and-

… and he pulled out.

“ _Ahomine!_ ” you protested, nearly at the verge of tears out of frustration.

“Not yet,” he whispered, grasping you tighter and turning around to walk with you to the bed. You were lowered onto the soft mattress. Aomine entered you right away in one hard drive, immediately picking up the previous unrelenting pace and staring at your bouncing breasts.

“Let your pretty voice out,” he said hoarsely, pushing your thighs against your stomach and hiking your knees over his shoulders, leaving you completely exposed to him and his wild thrusts.

You wailed out, arching your spine and closing your eyes. If your hands were free, you would have been clawing at Aomine’s back, leaving deep red scratches… unfortunately, your hands were tied, so you could only sloppily rake your fingernails through his short, sweaty hair.

“Daikiiiii!”

Aomine leaned down to claim your lips in what might have been one of the messiest kisses you had ever experienced, tongues sliding and teeth clicking against each other, and not so gentle bites. His fingers were digging into your hips so hard you had no doubts there were going to be bruises and your tendons were burning from the position you were in, but it was all meaningless compared to how burning hot white pleasure was spreading along your veins, wiping your mind completely blank save for the presence of your lover.

“Do it.” Aomine’s intense stare bore into your own eyes, making you squirm at the sole sight of his feral expression. “Come.”

All air left your lungs in a long, loud moan at his words and you didn’t even have time to wonder how was it possible that you almost instantly tipped over the edge, clenching your teeth and curling your toes, and wailing, unable to do anything more with Aomine’s weight pressing down on you and your hands bound.

Aomine grinned, panting, at your utterly wrecked expression, and he sped up even more, ramming into you without mercy, until his hips stuttered and a strained groan escaped his throat and you felt warmth spreading inside you.

His chest heaved when he slowly let your legs down and rolled onto his side, pulling you after him.

“Fucking… awesome…” he breathed out, diving his fingers into your hair and kissing the top of your head.


	19. Himuro Tatsuya - Not rocket science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or actually it might be, when he's pining after someone so stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/151398308910/teru-san-can-i-ask-for-one-of-your-awesome)
> 
>  **Request:** Teru-san, can I ask for one of your awesome scenarios? Himuro fell for a classmate, a lively, kinda tomboyish one, but whenever he acts nicely toward her, she answers with a grouchy attitude and keeps her distance from him. The poor charming guy is confused and disappointed at first, until somehow he realizes that his crush does return his feelings, she is just a very shy tsundere (much to his amusement, 'cause I can see Himuro teasing a bashful tough girl to no end). Thank you!

“Nnnn, Murochin, that girl is watching you again.”

“Huh?” Himuro raised his head from his physics homework just in time to catch your stare that immediately turned sour - nearly hostile, really - when you noticed that he caught you, and then you turned your back to him. He sighed and observed you for a moment, hoping in vain you’d look at him again and he could give you a smile.

As sad as it was, it wasn’t anything new. Himuro had to admit that he got used to receiving this kind of reactions and he wished, he truly wished that he could drop the subject and move on… but it was futile. His crush on you only grew stronger with each day, and so did his suffering. Whenever he tried speaking to you, you either were replying with short, one or two word sentences, or by clicking your tongue and walking away. You even seemed more comfortable around _Murasakibara_ than around him - something that was just as common as seeing a real unicorn without taking any drugs.

Himuro was beat.

That was, until one blessed afternoon, when you and he were assigned to prepare one project, which was how he ended up _at your house, in your room_. Alone. He had had no hopes for any kind of special treatment, but he was still a little bit disappointed when you were still behaving around him like you were completely done, tired, a little pissed, and would do anything to get rid of his presence. It also didn’t help that he absolutely sucked at the subject the two of you were working on, which coincidentally was also a subject that you were the best at.

“Here…” you drawled, dragging your finger along one long paragraph in your textbook. You were sitting on the floor in front of each other, books and papers splayed all around you. “It’s all explained here. In really… easy… words…” You glanced at him blankly. “It’s not rocket science, you know? What’s not to get?”

“This part here…” Himuro reached out his hand and pointed out a sentence that was absolutely gibberish to him and scowled. He leaned forward, picked up the textbook and read the part all over again. “Wait… now that I think about it, I think I do get it.”

“See?” You sighed in irritation. “It’s e-” you stopped abruptly when Himuro raised his head to look at you. He didn’t lean back into his spot, and because of that, your faces ended up really, _really_ close to one another.

Oh.

OH.

Himuro internally screamed.

You blushed. On top of that, it was not a subtle blush that could have been mistaken for a higher temperature in the room or anything of the kind - it was an outrageous, deep red blush that spread all over your entire face and reached your ears. And Himuro blushed because you blushed.

And then he did the first, the stupidest, thoughtless thing that appeared in his mind. 

He bent a little more forward and he kissed you.

And, good god, you kissed back.

You pulled away a little too soon, bit your lips, and immediately looked away, and if it wasn’t for the fact that your blush couldn’t get any worse, it surely would have.

“What…” you uttered breathlessly, “what the hell was that?”

“Oooh?” Himuro smiled. He really smiled, because suddenly it was all so obvious. “It was a kiss. See? It’s easy. It’s not rocket science, you know?”

You hid your face in your hands.

“Piss off, Himuro,” you mumbled. “Just get out, don’t damn laugh in my face, and don’t you ever dare bring this up ever again.”

“Huh? Why not?” Himuro’s smile faded off.

“Isn’t that obvious?” you asked dryly. “I’m so not having anyone making fun of me for pining after a guy who’s ridiculing me for it? Hell no. Get out of my house.”

“I’m… not laughing at you.” Himuro screamed internally once more, but for an entirely different reason. “If anything, I’m laughing at both of us.” Seeing your confused and wary stare, he added: “I was, uh, pining after you as well. I’m an idiot, too.” He grinned, sliding his hand on the floor to touch your fingers with his.

You blinked three times and you raised your eyebrow in suspicion.

“That’s too convenient to be true.” You straightened your back and crossed your arms, leaving Himuro’s hand alone.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if it wasn’t, though,” he pointed out softly. “I wouldn’t have tried talking to you so often either.”

“You seem more of a type that would go for those girly ones,” you muttered, but you kept your gaze locked with his in some form of determination. “And I’m everything but girly here.”

“I sure haven’t noticed,” Himuro remarked, tilting his head to the side. “And I can say honestly that my type is you.”

“That was the grossest, cheesiest shit I’ve ever heard. Tune it down.” You cringed, but it wasn’t in any way hostile. If anything, it seemed… hopeful?

“There’s way more where it came from.” Himuro put his hands on either side on you and leaned far forward to bring his face close to yours again. “Can I kiss you?”

You acted like you were going through pros and cons of the action, just to tease him by making him wait.

Then you nodded.


	20. Hara Kazuya - Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara obviously has his own ideas when it comes to spending time in public places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Smut. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154005604895/can-i-get-a-nsfw-to-fluffy-drabble-with-hara)
> 
>  **Request:** Can I get a nsfw to fluffy drabble with hara kazuya from knb pls

The textbooks you were studying from were laying on the table next to you, abandoned a couple of minutes earlier and now completely ignored.

“This… is… a stupid… idea… Ka… zuya…” you panted, tugging at Hara’s hair in both of your fists while he traced bites down your throat and his hand was down your pants, doing things that definitely should not be done in a public library, not even in the farthest, dimmest corner on the uppermost level.

Hara laughed quietly deep in his chest.

“I don’t see you pushing me away, though,” he purred into your ear.

“You’ve got… a point here,” you sighed.

You closed your eyes and titled your head back, loosening your grip on his hair to rake your fingers down his neck and leave harsh scratches through the back of his shirt. Hara laughed again and pushed your unbuttoned jeans halfway down your thighs before he licked his fingers, slipped his hand into your underwear, and plunged two of those fingers into you. You gasped and buried your face in his shoulder to muffle your voice.

“How about I fuck you into the wall?” Hara murmured with a hint of amusement. His free hand traced the curve of your spine until it reached your ass. “Hmm? How about it?”

“Mmm, I think… I can… spare you… a bit… of my time,” you drawled breathlessly.

Hara grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back with a snort.

“So high and mighty, are we?”

The next moment you were flipped around and you heard a click of buckle and then zipper being undone. Your underwear was hooked aside, and then you had to bite into your own hand to muffle a yelp when Hara plunged into you abruptly, digging his fingernails into your hips.

“We’ll just see about that,” he hissed and drew back only to ram into you again. You braced yourself against the wall and squeezed your eyelids shut, and if you could form a coherent thought, you’d probably worry about being able to hold your voice in.

But you couldn’t think.

You couldn’t, so you opted for biting your lips forcefully and allowing through only the quietest of moans that were breaking every time Hara’s hips slammed against your bare ass.

“Some… one’s… coming!” you uttered in panic, trying to get him off you, but Hara snickered and dragged you a little to the left, into a very narrow nook between a tall shelf and a window… and he pulled the two of you behind a thick window curtain. The window itself was so close that at your angle, you could almost see a sliver of the outside and you only prayed that no one would try to stare up this exact window from the pavement four floors down.

For a brief moment, Hara listened to growing footsteps. You listened as well, struggling to keep yourself in line. During all this time he hadn’t pulled out and it was getting too distracting.

The steps were so close now that the person must have been passing you mere couple of feet away, and that was when Hara clasped his hand over your mouth and he thrust forward slowly. You whined under his palm and pushed back to meet his moves.

“Ooooh?” Hara snickered quietly, snapping his hips faster. “That’s what gets you off? Risk of being caught? Being _seen_?”

The footsteps, although much fainter and coming from a distance, suddenly halted, and as if it was some sort of sign, Hara sped up to the point where you couldn’t even sync with him any more. All you could do was to keep quiet, lean forward, and let him slam into you.. And keep your knees from buckling.

Hara wrapped his other hand around your midsection and squeezed your back to his chest and pressed his face into your hair, panting heavily when he started losing his rhythm. You breathed sharply through your nose in burning need for more air than you could get with your mouth covered and you whimpered weakly when your orgasm hit you, about to topple over with your mind buzzing white if it wasn’t for the grip he had on you.

You had no doubts whatsoever that if anyone walked past the curtain, they would know exactly what was going on.

Hara’s breath hitched and he hunched over you, slowing to a halt.

For a couple of heartbeats, he was quiet.

Then he chuckled.

“Well now…” he muttered, finally removing his hand from your mouth and he tucked a stray sweaty strand of your hair behind your ear, “you have to behave nice and hold it all in until we get home, right?”

Hara sluggishly pulled out and fixed your clothes before taking care of his while you leaned your back on the wall with closed eyes, calming your breath. He had already sucked in a piece of gum in the meantime, you had no idea when. He blew a bubble and stood next to you. He pressed down on your shoulder and you both slid down to sit on the floor, making your feet poke out on the other side of the curtain. Hara rested his head on top of yours and laughed again.

“In public, huh?” he purred.


	21. Murasakibara Atsushi - Baking, right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Smut. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150125602780/oooooooh-can-i-request-nsfw-times-with-mukkun-and)
> 
>  **Request:** Oooooooh! Can I request nsfw times with Mukkun and then some aftercare - he almost panics because it might have been too rough (but the soreness only kicked in afterwards) and he's been always afraid that it could happen. Thank you!  <3

“Nnnnn… be nice,” Murasakibara murmured, grazing his hands up from your hips, along your sides, and set them on your chest, spreading his fingers. He was leaning down over your shoulder from behind, and his warm breath ghosted over your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

“We’ll finish… baking… later,” he added just as quietly between nipping on the side of your neck.

You were wearing those shorts and you bent over to pick up a strawberry that had fallen on the floor, and now you had this guy all over you, his hands wandering everywhere they could reach - which, admittedly, did not leave a lot of places he had no access to. You tilted your head back when his fingers dipped underneath your shorts and slid lower to cup you through your underwear, and you couldn’t help a small moan when one of his fingers pressed harder at your entrance.

“Your panties were showing,” Murasakibara purred, hooking them aside to slide his long finger inside you. You gasped and hunched forward, nearly digging your nails into the tabletop. “Hnnnn, you have no idea how good that looks, Cutie-chin.”

“Or maybe I do?” Your breathless laugh melted into a long groan when he added one more finger and began carefully scissoring them. It wasn’t like you had never done this before, but the size difference between the two of you was, well, _huge_ , and back then, it had taken a lot of time and work to convince Murasakibara to get it on with you and to assure him that he wouldn’t hurt you.

“Hmmmmmm? That’s not _nice_ , mmmm, that’s sly,” he drawled, biting lightly into your shoulder. “That’s leery…” He withdrew his fingers, grabbed you, turned you around, and lifted you onto the counter. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him close to grind against him. Murasakibara hissed through clenched teeth at the friction and pushed you to lay your back on the flat surface, he moved your top and bra up to uncover your breasts and he buried his face in them, leaving kisses and hickeys while he lazily rolled his hips in eights, sighing in content.

“Atsushi, come on,” you whined, grabbing fistfuls of his purple hair to pull him into a messy kiss and you almost cried in delight when he stepped back to take off your shorts and unzip his trousers, he pulled your underwear aside, and entered you carefully, taking deep, shaky breaths. You pressed your heels to the back of his thighs to press him even closer, but he shook his head, staring at you with glassy eyes.

“No hurry,” he said softly.

“I’m fine,” you hissed, lacing your hands at the nape of his neck to kiss him again. “We can do a little more, I’ll tell you if it’s too much, come on,” you purred. Murasakibara simply nodded and withdrew slowly… and then snapped forward, and you were certain that you slid a little up the counter. You tilted your head back with a gasp.

“Is that all right?” he asked hesitantly, falling back into a way milder move.

“More,” you breathed out, “oh god, more.”

Contrary to how he usually was, Murasakibara was pretty loud during sex, filling your ears with his low, broken groans, but this time it seemed that he was too overwhelmed to make any sound besides his heavy breathing. His fingers were digging into your hips as he thrust into you relentlessly, harder and deeper than ever before. You were up on cloud nine and you made sure he heard all about it, which only spun him further to show you what it was like to be fucked in the earnest.

It was way too intense and too new to make any of you last long. Murasakibara moaned a warning against your lips, but before he even finished the word, you were squirming and wailing out, and scratching lines into his back. His hips stuttered and he pulled out to come all over your stomach.

He slouched forward, resting on his elbows above you, and plastered his forehead on the tabletop next to your head, panting heavily. You relaxed your legs and let them drop down freely, but-

“O-oww!” You gasped, trying to curl your body into safety on instinct, but it only made things worse.

“Mmmnnn?” Murasakibara’s head darted up to stare at you in confusion at first, but it morphed into utter fear in a heartbeat. “Huh? Wha- are you hurt?! What is it?! _Are you okay?! Chibi-chin?!_ ” He suspended himself over you on his hands, looking at you with wide eyes and complete loss at what to do. “I hurt you, didn’t I? I hurt you, I hurt you-” 

“I’m just a little sore, Atsushi, calm dow-” you trailed off, realising that he wasn’t listening, too deep in his panic mode.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” he choked out, clearly on the verge of tears. You reached up and pulled him in for a hug, but he was hesitant to cave in.

“I’m fine, Atsushi, calm down,” you said gently, moving your hand to stroke his hair. “I’m only a little sore, that’s all. Don’t be sorry. It was fantastic, and this is no big deal.”

“But you’re in pain,” he mumbled, cautiously pulling your bra and top back in place, most likely too distracted to notice that he smeared his own come all over your stomach with it. “It shouldn’t be like this.”

“It will pass,” you murmured, pressing kisses on the side of his head. “Take me to the bathroom, we’ll take a nice, hot bath, okay?”

“Mhmmm… sorry…”

Murasakibara refused to leave your side for the rest of the evening, ignoring even the unfinished cake batter that was still in the kitchen. He chose instead to snuggle you close, ask every 5 minutes if you needed new heating pads, and if you were sure you didn’t want painkillers, if you wanted hot chocolate, or if the blanket was soft enough, and all other sorts of scared, worried, tender questions.

“I’m fine, Atsushi, I really am,” you said with a small smile, nuzzling his neck.


	22. Kagami Taiga - I mean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kagami doing? His best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152663204280/could-u-do-a-lil-story-about-murasakibara-hanamiya)
> 
> **Request:** Could u do a lil story about Murasakibara Hanamiya and Kagami x chubby fem(s/o) reader That fes/o of him doesn't feel rly good in her body but Murasakibara tell and show her tht he loves her like she is??please❤️ Besides I LOVE UR BLOGGGGG❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20869700), [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20920223).

Your room was quiet as the two of you studied for the upcoming exam.

“You there?”

“Hm?” You perked up and looked at Kagami, who apparently had been staring at you and tried to get your attention for a while until he resigned to place his hand on your shoulder.

“I was asking if you were feeling well,” he repeated with worry in his voice. He withdrew his hand and blushed like he suddenly realised the was touching you. He was still not used to it. “You seem down.”

“Oh, I just…” You smiled awkwardly and made a vague gesture instead of continuing your reply.

“Just what?” Kagami tilted his head in confusion. Your smile washed off. You averted your gaze.

“Just what’s so nice about me?” you muttered, clasping your hands together in your lap. You peeked at him, he was opening his mouth to speak up, so you quickly added, “I don’t mean my personality. I mean… this…” You waved your hands over your body with a scowl. “It’s not exactly attractive, is it? It’s rather… uh.”

“You don’t feel good about your body?” Kagami asked slowly, and when you apathetically nodded, he straightened his back in shock. “But… there’s nothing wrong with it? I mean, I don’t mean that there’s nothing wrong with disliking your body, I mean that there is nothing wrong with your body, I mean… wait, now I confused myself.”

You snorted. Kagami took a deep breath.

“What I mean is…” He gulped and turned completely red. “I mean. I mean… I mean that you are beautiful. Every bit.” He cleared his throat in embarrassment. “That’s how it is. Every bit of you is beautiful. I-” he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck “-I really love how you look. Really.”

He grinned and locked his eyes with yours, challenging his tragic blush. He took your hands in his and leaned in until your noses were almost touching.

“I’ll do my best to convince you how true this is, okay?”


	23. Murasakibara Atsushi - Tricky question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi does his best, too, when it comes to dealing with you. Well... at least sometimes. And this time his best is surprisingly not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences. Fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152663204280/could-u-do-a-lil-story-about-murasakibara-hanamiya)
> 
> **Request:** Could u do a lil story about Murasakibara Hanamiya and Kagami x chubby fem(s/o) reader That fes/o of him doesn't feel rly good in her body but Murasakibara tell and show her tht he loves her like she is??please❤️ Besides I LOVE UR BLOGGGGG❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20838031), [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20920223).

“Nnn, Chibi-chin, I’m going to eat all the pocky on my own if you don’t hurry up.” Murasakibara crunched another in three bites. “Nnnnmmm… that’s more for me, though.”

“You can eat them.” You sighed and waved your hand, swinging your legs above the surface of the lake. The old wooden bridge was so low that only you could do that - Murasakibara would end up ankles deep underwater if he wasn’t sitting cross-legged.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

“Hmmm? But these are your favourite,” he droned. Crunch. “Are you feeling sick, Chibi-chin?”

“No, I’m… fine, Mura-kun,” you muttered. You picked up a little yellow leaf from the wood and let it fall down to the water. “I don’t feel like eating, that’s all.”

“Eh?”

“Look how I _look_ ,” you scoffed, stubbornly glaring at your blurry reflection below.

“Hmmm?” Murasakibara leaned forward and turned to the side. He was quiet for a long while, watching you. Crunch, crunch. He grabbed your shoulder with his huge hand to turn you there and back. “Nnnnn… I don’t see anything different from yesterday. Hmmmmm. Is this a tricky question, Chibi-chin? Did you change your hair?” Crunch. “Nnnnno, I don’t think so. These aren’t any new clothes either.” Crunch, crunch. “Nnnnnnmm… so, what’s different?”

“Huh? Nothing’s different.”

“Nnnnmmmm, I knew it was a tricky question.” Crunch, crunch. Murasakibara lazily took off his flipflops and let his legs down. The water reached almost a third up his calves, higher than you had expected. “So… what was I supposed to notice?”

“I look like a fat pig,” you mumbled, feeling your eyes sting. You crumpled the hem of your skirt in your fists. Your thighs were pressed to the wood you were sitting on and they looked wider because of it. “I’ll only get fatter and fatter.”

Murasakibara stopped eating for a second. Then he finished the pocky he had in his mouth, put the the box with the rest aside, and turned his head to stare at you.

“… _what_ did you say?” he asked quietly. He wasn’t deaf and it wasn’t that he didn’t hear exactly what you had said - he simply couldn’t understand why you thought so low about yourself.

Despite your best efforts, your face twisted in an upset grimace and tears poured down your reddened cheeks. Murasakibara stared at you for a moment before he reached out and pulled you forward in what was probably the weirdest hug ever, pose-wise. Which was somehow not surprising in his case at all.

“Nnn, you are not a fat pig, Chibi-chin,” he mused, resting his chin on the top of your head. You scrambled closer to sit more comfortable and let your arms hang limply by your sides. “I like your shapes. They are cute, and soft, and squishy, and feel nice. Nnnnnn, and they are so nice for cuddles. And nice to touch. And nice to hold. And so nice and soft to nap with my head on your lap, nnnn, your thighs are comfortable. And nnnnnnnnn… nnnnice to kiss, all of it.”

You pulled back to look at him, to laugh it off in disbelief. You were just about to comment on his repetitive vocabulary, but then you noticed that his face was entirely pink and you lost your words.

“I mean it,” Murasakibara mumbled, pulling you close to hide his blush again.


	24. Hanamiya Makoto - Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it would be better to just stop predicting what Hanamiya would say about your insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Suggestive themes, some fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152663204280/could-u-do-a-lil-story-about-murasakibara-hanamiya)
> 
> **Request:** Could u do a lil story about Murasakibara Hanamiya and Kagami x chubby fem(s/o) reader That fes/o of him doesn't feel rly good in her body but Murasakibara tell and show her tht he loves her like she is??please❤️ Besides I LOVE UR BLOGGGGG❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20838031), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20869700).

Come to think of it, it wasn’t that surprising that what was supposed to be a boring afternoon spent on studying together turned into a full-blown make-out session on Hanamiya’s bed. It wasn’t like this was the first time, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

… or that was what you had thought.

Hanamiya’s hand slid down to grab the hem of your blouse and he pulled it up in one smooth move, almost exposing your bra. Up until now, you were always fully dressed when making out, and it caught you off guard completely, and your immediate response was to pull it back down in something between shame and panic.

“Eh?” Hanamiya’s eyebrow shot up, and then he smirked. “Embarrassed, are we? How adorable.” He grabbed your wrists in one hand, pinned them above your head, and moved his other hand to the bottom of your blouse again, tracing kisses down your throat. “You can keep on acting shy, it’s a nice touch to-”

“ _Don’t!_ ”

“Huh?” He halted instantly and raised his head to stare at you in confusion. He let go of you and you scrambled away, pulling your blouse down so much it stretched and tugged at your shoulders. A hint of hesitation flashed in Hanamiya’s eyes.

“You, uh-” he paused, indecisive about how to put his thought into words. “You didn’t want to…?”

“It’s not that. It’s… it’s not that.” You shook your head and bent your knees to rest your chin on top of them, wrapping your arms around your shins. “It’s not that. I’m…” You took a deep breath and looked away with a scowl. “I’d rather prefer if you didn’t see. ‘Cause you’re not going to like what you see. ‘Cause, uh.”

“The hell?” Hanamiya snorted. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I like seeing you naked?”

“I’m not skinny,” you sneered, more at yourself than at him. The inside of your chest was burning in the most painful way possible. “I just dress in a way that hides it. You would want a curvy girl, and well, I’m far from that. So it’s better if my clothes stay on. At least it _was_ , since now you know. I’m just gonna leave. You don’t have to tell me a-”

“Shut up,” Hanamiya growled. “What the hell are you talking about?” He cocked his head to the side with a wide smirk. “I saw you like a dozen times in your underwear in the locker room. There’s that window, you know. Ridiculously easy to reach four meters above the ground when you know how.” He crawled closer and pressed on the inside of your knee to urge you to part them, after which he leaned until he could bite your lower lip. He released it and chuckled lowly. “You are fucking hot. No objections.”

“I’m not,” you drawled, staring stiffly into his eyes. “I’m really not.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

“Do you honestly think we would be doing this if I thought otherwise?”

“You… have a point there.”

“See? No objections.” Hanamiya grinned teasingly, letting his hand travel down to the hem of your blouse again. “Though, about seeing… you are just about to. I’ll make you see it.”


	25. Kuroko Tetsuya - Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collecting plants for a biology project can lead to unexpected outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** general audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152386301795/hey-if-requests-are-still-open-could-i-request-a)
> 
>  **Request:** Hey! If requests are still open could I request a fluffy Akashi and kuroko scenario where their crush is at their house and they have to spend the night over because of a terrible rain storm? Also love your blog and writing!!! Keep up the amazing work!! :D
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21238970).

You were supposed to collect 25 different plants to make a herbarium for your biology classes. The plan was simple: since there was a huge park close to Kuroko’s house, the two of you would go for a long walk and find as many flowers as you could, hoping that you actually could find more than 10 different ones before the ominous dark clouds on the horizon would reach you.

The task proved to be more difficult than any of you expected, and after a whole afternoon of searching, you sat down on the grass, each of you holding a small bought bento in your hands.

“How many do we have?” you asked, examining a little sloppily made piece of tamagoyaki.

“Twelve.” Kuroko scrolled through his phone with a frown. “But I’m still not convinced about those two grass samples. I think it’s the same thing.”

Before you could answer, you were stopped by a sudden flash of light and a loud thunder that followed right after. First drops of rain hit the grass.

“I think we should head back.”

You did not return unscathed. Water was dripping from your hair and clothes, the plants you collected were all wet, and the book you used for identification was soaked. You huffed, scowling at how unpleasant the cold, damp t-shirt and shorts felt on your skin.

“Would you like to get changed?” Kuroko asked. You had no idea when did he manage to walk to the bathroom and back, but he was handing you a dry towel and you were in no state to even comment on that. That was just how Kuroko was like, after all. “I can provide you with some clothes. I’m not much taller than you, am I?” He smiled softly.

You blushed.

“Y-yeah, sorry for the trouble.”

Once you both were dressed in warm, fresh clothes and Kuroko prepared tea, you sat down in his bedroom to once again go through the plants you had collected and to put them between pages of an old phone book.

“I enjoyed today very much,” Kuroko spoke up calmly, putting the heavy book away. “It was a very nice afternoon.”

“It was.” You grinned, ignoring how your ears heated up at the tender look he gave you.

“Would you perhaps like to do it again?” Kuroko looked away. His own ears were slightly pink. “This weekend, maybe?”

“Like a date?” You took a deep breath, wondering if your heart was beating loud enough to be heard.

Kuroko nodded.


	26. Aomine Daiki - Various reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things in this world that Aomine would have never considered that would be capable of making a person cry, but after being apart for 3 months and then having to wait for hours after you met to do anything, well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Smut smut smut. Smut. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154141149730/id-like-to-request-aomine-nsfw-hes-in-long)
> 
>  **Request:** i'd like to request Aomine nsfw; he's in long distance relationship with his gf, because she's study abroad(they just sexting or webcam sex to solved their 'problem') so one day she come home then they have the most passionate and rough sex? Thanks!

As far as Aomine could imagine, there were countless reasons to make a person want to cry. He had never suspected that no money for a hotel could be one of them, though, and he sullenly mulled over this while he was standing between various people squeezed in the train like a whole bunch of sardines.

That was reason Number One on his list, because it was a foundation for a whole lot of other reasons.

Number Two being: the train ride was going to take 4 hours.

Number Three: you hadn’t seen each other face-to-face in 3 months and that meant 3 months of dirty phone calls and- and he _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.

Number Four: you finally came back to Japan for the summer and he was really, really happy about it.

Number Five: because he had no money for a hotel, you had to take the train back to your town right away instead of, well…

Number Six, point A: you were at his fingers reach, since he kept you safe from any potential perverts by having you stand between him and a wall. 

Number Six, point B: even though you were so close, he couldn’t do anything. And boy, was he horny.

Number Six, point C: you were horny, too, and did not make it easy on him.

Number Six, point D: … speaking of which, he totally had a boner.

On a train.

And you definitely knew about it, since the mass of people behind him was pressing him to you, not excluding _that_ part. 

And that was how the prospect of falling to his knees and tearing his hair out and weeping like a baby seemed so enticing to him at that moment.

He listened to you complaining about the usual inconveniences of the flight and how it was delayed by three hours (like he hadn’t known and spent those 3 hours swearing like a sailor) while you were casually brushing your fingers against his forearm.

 _Somebody save me_ , Aomine thought. _Mercy…_

He could not move his eyes away from that little droplet of sweat that was slowly travelling down your neck and then disappearing into what little was visible of your cleavage. 

_Kill me._

Aomine licked his dry lips, took a deep breath, and focused his fogged brain on picturing Kaijō team’s coach in a swimsuit to cool down.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time you got out of the train.

The sky was turning pink and purple and cicadas were giving concerts like no tomorrow in the dusty air. Aomine wiped his forehead and stretched before he threw your heavy backpack over his shoulder, grabbed the handle of your wheeled suitcase in his hand, your own hand in his other, and started walking.

“Waah, I’m all sticky,” you muttered, pinching the fabric of your top and pulling it a little away from your stomach. “Why does it have to be so hot?”

Aomine was in a state that only allowed him to register “sticky” and “hot”.

“I want to take a long shower…”

_Water. Shower. Naked. Hot water pouring down your naked body. Hot, sticky body._

Aomine wanted to stray from the pavement and repeatedly hit his head against the nearest tree. There were lots of trees in this neglected, overgrown park next to the train station, so he had a lot to choose from, too.

_Wait._

_Waaaaait…_

Aomine narrowed his eyes and scanned the perimeter. No one was around. He gripped your hand a little tighter, lifted the suitcase, and pulled you off the path.

“Daiki…?”

“You have some towel in there, right?” he asked, looking at you over his shoulder with eyes so feral that you flushed red and then smirked.

“Yeah, in the suitcase.” You started looking around, hoping to find a place that would be nicely hidden from view. “You’ve got condoms?”

“Yeah,” Aomine replied immediately. “Yeah, I have ‘em.”

“There.” You pointed at a shallow dell surrounded by thick bushes from one side and some fallen trees on the other. It was also far enough from the pathway. “Come on.”

You barely knelt down and unzipped your suitcase to dig out the towel when Aomine pushed you on all fours, hiked up your skirt, pulled your panties down do your knees, and _spanked_ you.

“ _Three seconds_ , for fuck’s sake!” you yelped, swatting him away.

“You got that _fuck’s sake_ right,” Aomine remarked with a grin, sitting on his heels and watching as you rolled out the towel on the dry forest floor. 

As soon as you were done, he turned you around and helped you to lay on it on your back, he lifted your skirt until it bundled up at your waist, pulled off your underwear completely, grabbed your knees and spread your legs wide. You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched with an impatient scowl when he took his time to ogle you - particularly the part between your legs - with a ridiculously happy smile.

You cleared your throat, throwing him a meaningful glare. Aomine blinked and grinned even wider. He leaned forward, rested between your legs, and captured your lips in a messy kiss, the kind of you missed so much and dreamed about all those weeks, the kind of that stole your breath and made your heart nearly go into overdrive.

Aomine pulled back and bumped his nose against yours with a content chuckle. You grabbed his short hair in your fists and stared at him with so much intensity that it was a miracle he didn’t catch on fire.

“Da-i-ki,” you growled, tightening your grip. You ran your toes up along the back of his thigh, pressing him down and finding out with satisfaction that he was absolutely hard already. “Get. To. It.”

You didn’t have to repeat that. Aomine’s shorts and boxers were down in a second, he rolled the condom on in another, and he thrust into you in the third. You arched your back with a loud moan and wrapped your arms and legs around him.

“Finally,” you gasped. “Finallyyyy…”

Aomine laughed breathlessly. He raised his hips and slammed down into you with enough force to make you slide up the ground and squeeze a yelp out of your lungs. He leaned down and nuzzled your cheek.

“Quiet,” he purred. “Or someone will want to check us out.”

He mashed his lips to yours, licked into your mouth, ate your moans like he had been about to die of starvation, one of his hands pushed your top and bra so far that your breasts were out in the open and he could freely explore them like he was trying to learn your curves all over again. You slipped your hands under the back of his tshirt and raked your fingernails down his back, all taut muscle damp with sweat.

It was too much and not enough after those 3 months all at once, making you crave more and overwhelming you at the same time, and you pressed your feet to the back of Aomine’s thighs to keep him closer. He kept his hand on the small of your back to lift your hips and ram into you even harder, gasping for air, digging his fingers into your skin, groaning your name.

You didn’t even see it coming until you were nothing but thrown over the edge with full speed, wiping your mind blank and contracting your body in violent spasms in Aomine’s hold with your mouth open in a soundless scream, and leaving bloody scratched on his back.

Aomine choked on his groan, shook abruptly a couple of times, and stilled. His chest heaved and a drop of sweat fell down onto your chest from his chin. He lifted his face to you. He opened his eyes, smiled, and rolled onto the ground next to you, still panting. He chuckled helplessly. He found your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss your knuckles and then pressed it to his chest.

You were drenched in sweat.

“You said something about a shower…?” he asked with exhausted amusement in his voice.

“Yeah…” You sighed. “So that’s why…”

You both started laughing.


	27. Murasakibara Atsushi - Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sure can be unfair to the point of an utter tragedy. You are not alone, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit. Graphic descriptions, eye horror. Some angst and some fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/151587345925/happy-birthday-atsushi-heres-a)
> 
> This one wasn't a request, I wrote it for Atsushi's birthday last October. It's a Tokyo Ghoul AU.

Hungry.

 _So_ hungry.

You curled, knees under your chin and arms wrapped around your shins, in the corner of your room, back facing the door. You couldn’t cry; there was so little moisture left in your body that your mouth was as dry as sand and producing a single tear was straight up impossible.

“You are going to starve yourself to death, Little-chin.”

_Pop. Slurp._

You clenched your teeth and buried your head between your knees, curling up so tight that your spine was hurting. The sounds coming from the other side of the room were making you even more nauseated and you would have vomited if only there was anything in your stomach. You risked taking a glance and immediately closed your eyes again.

Murasakibara was still there, sitting on the bed, a big jar in his hands. Every now and then, he was digging his fingers into it, pulling out a human eyeball, and biting into it with that disgusting popping sound, then sucking out the inside fluid, and then munching on the rest. There was some shuffling and the springs in the bed creaked. 

“You are lucky it was Mine-chin who found you. I would have crushed you on the spot if I saw you in my area, without even checking who you are.” 

He must have put the jar away, judging by the quiet clink, and then his footsteps grew closer, until he stopped right behind you and he knelt down. You shuddered and prayed the wall would open and swallow you.

“I would really regret it later, though,” he said slowly. “Maybe I would starve myself.”

You raised your head to peek at him and flinched when you noticed that his face was mere inches from yours. Although still blank and seemingly disinterested, his eyes weren’t black any more, and you found it less difficult to stare back at him.

“You gotta eat, Little-chin,” he murmured. “There is no way around it.” He reached out his hand and when you didn’t move away, he ruffled your hair and then cupped your cheek.

“This is…” you croaked and coughed. “I can’t. I can’t.”

“This one wasn’t killed by anyone, it was a car accident,” Murasakibara explained patiently for the 100th time, setting one word after another like books onto a shelf. “And it doesn’t look like anything.”

“I didn’t ask for this,” you squeaked thinly. “Why didn’t I just die there?”

“Don’t say that,” Murasakibara muttered, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Don’t.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” you asked, looking away. “Almost two years, and you-”

“You know why.” He moved up his other hand to touch your other cheek.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want you to die, Little-chin,” Murasakibara said it so quietly that you weren’t entirely sure if you heard him right. “Please, eat. Please.”

“I can’t.” You clenched your jaw.

“Please.” His voice wavered and you looked at him, discovering in shock that there were tears slowly trailing down his face.

Not a single time ever since you had met him three years earlier, not even once you saw Murasakibara cry. He didn’t cry when Himuro died - as you later learned, killed by the investigators - and you hadn’t seen him crying when you woke up after a surgery that costed you your own humanity.

You had never imagined the sight would be this heartbreaking.

“Please.”

You stayed quiet for a moment, and then uncurled just to lurch yourself forward at him, wrapping your arms around him and hiding your face in the crook of his neck. The movement caught him off guard and he fell backwards, leaving the both of you splayed on the cold floor.

He smelled exactly like you remembered, nothing changed about it, it was still the same smell you were so used to sensing when falling asleep in his arms and waking up in a loose embrace, when making love, when lazing around, when kissing him goodbye and when kissing him in a greeting whenever he came home.

And, god, did you miss that smell.

“Please,” Murasakibara mumbled, hugging you carefully.

“Yeah,” you rasped.

“… yeah?” he repeated tentatively, suddenly on full hopeful alert.

“I’ll… I’m going to close my eyes, so help me out, please,” you whispered. “I’ll try.”

Murasakibara nodded. He almost choked on his own breath.


	28. Akashi Seijūrō - Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting off with your thoughts in the middle of planning an event sometimes has its pros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** general audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152386301795/hey-if-requests-are-still-open-could-i-request-a)
> 
>  **Request:** Hey! If requests are still open could I request a fluffy Akashi and kuroko scenario where their crush is at their house and they have to spend the night over because of a terrible rain storm? Also love your blog and writing!!! Keep up the amazing work!! :D
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kuroko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20982698).

It was both a blessing and a curse that Akashi himself offered to help with organising the school festival. Blessing, because you got a good reason to stare and talk to him and even be invited to his house. Curse, because that meant you were constantly being distracted from the planning. It was hysterical how easily it happened, looking into his eyes one heartbeat too long and there it went, your mind waved sayonara.

What was more hysterical, a typhoon hit this part of Japan and whatever was going on outside, it was too intense to leave, so you had a prospect of spending the night at your long-term crush’s place.

And just when you thought the situation couldn’t get worse, the lights went out.

That was how the two of you ended up sitting on a comfortable sofa that probably costed more than your parents’ car, surrounded by a couple dozen candles. Akashi was still musing about some butler themed cafe for the festival, but the words were melting into one melody in your brain, one composed entirely of Akashi’s calm, clear voice and gentle gaze.

At some point you realised he was calling your name.

“Um, yes, yes, I’m listening,” you uttered, feeling your face going deep red.

“Oh.” Akashi smiled. “Actually, I asked if you’d like to have dinner. It’s gotten late, you must be hungry.”

“As in a da- oh!” Your brain caught up and you cut yourself off before you finished the question, but it was obvious that Akashi knew exactly what you were just about to blabber out.

“I will gladly talk about going on a date with you,” he said with a small smile. “Perhaps during the dinner?”


	29. Kise Ryōta - Floral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise really did get excited when he found out about the tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral/feminine reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149318048285/what-would-be-goms-reactions-akashi-to-their)
> 
>  **Request:** what would be GOM's reactions (-Akashi) to their s/o having a tattoo on the whole back? like the whole back covered, up to you what design it would be ^.^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20292733), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21326243), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21468671), [Kuroko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21381722).

“How about this one?” Kise’s hand slipped inside the changing stall with another dress on a hanger. “It’s a nice cut, it’s going to look fantastic on you!”

“Would you wait a moment,” you hissed. “I’m still not done taking off this one, I think, ugh… I think I’m stuck.”

“Need help?” Kise asked with a shade of not-so-innocent hope in his voice.

“… yes, please,” you replied, not thinking much of it. There was no way Kise would do anything so… Aomine-like, not like this at least. Besides, the two of you hadn’t gotten all out yet anyway. Just maybe… like halfway. Just hands down each other’s pants and- uhm. You pulled your thoughts away from those memories and turned around when Kise stepped in to help you with removing the dress.

“You have a tattoo?!” Kise exclaimed before covering his mouth, peering all over the colourful florals covering your back. “It’s so beautiful…”

“Thank you…” You smiled, turning around to smooch his cheek. “I’m glad you like it. You’re kind of… the first person who saw it, except my friend, since she helped me with caring for it when it was still healing.”

“Wow.” Kise’s eyes were shining when he returned the little kiss. “We have to get you an open-back dress!” With that, he ran out of the stall.

“Wa- wait!” you called after him. “My MOTHER has no idea!”


	30. Murasakibara Atsushi - Purple roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi dug is own grave when he asked you about the tattoo on your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149318048285/what-would-be-goms-reactions-akashi-to-their)
> 
>  **Request:** what would be GOM's reactions (-Akashi) to their s/o having a tattoo on the whole back? like the whole back covered, up to you what design it would be ^.^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20292733), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21283358), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21468671), [Kuroko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21381722).

Murasakibara would have most likely remained oblivious for a long time yet - if it weren’t for his height. Since he was towering over anyone with his 208 centimetres worth of muscle and purple, it did not come as a surprise when one day, when the two of you were returning from a pastry shop, he nudged you with his elbow - gently, mind it, he was always incredibly gentle and careful around you - and with two pocky sticks in his mouth, he asked:

“Nnnn… Chibi-chin, is that a tattoo under your shirt?”

“Huh?” You raised your eyebrows, and then your whole head. “Huuuh? How did you…?”

“I can see down under your co-” Murasakibara cut off, averting his stare. His cheeks dusted pink.

“Wait… you were…” You narrowed your eyes and your eyebrow poked even higher. “Were you _staring down my collar?_ ”

“Nnnnnnnooo…” Now his entire face was red. Judging by how strong his reaction was, you didn’t doubt that he must have been doing it for a longer time… and he probably saw a lot. A lot.

“Ooh?” You smirked, tightening your grip on his huge hand. “Really? How did you see my tattoo, then? Did you see the one on the front, too?”

“You don’t have anything on the fro-” Murasakibara stopped, mortified. It was a trap and he was caught. He was definitely NOT going to admit that he knew about the thorny purple roses on your back - he had a good look at them a couple of times already, nor about how often he imagined trailing kisses all over those beautiful patterns.

He stopped eating at the sight of your raging blush, realising that he most likely DID just say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the purple roses are a pun. In 紫原 "Murasakibara", 紫 "murasaki" means purple, and 原 "hara" means meadow/original/primitive/crapload of other stuff (that "ha" hardens to "ba" because of that pronunciation rule thing I don't remember the name of, so it's Murasakibara and not Murasakihara). Well, the thing is, there's that 玫 kanji that is also read "bara". And it means "rose". Purple roses. Ayyy.


	31. Kuroko Tetsuya - Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how Kuroko discovered your tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149318048285/what-would-be-goms-reactions-akashi-to-their)
> 
>  **Request:** what would be GOM's reactions (-Akashi) to their s/o having a tattoo on the whole back? like the whole back covered, up to you what design it would be ^.^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20292733), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21283358), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21326243), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21468671).

You and Kuroko had spent most of night studying for an exam (… mostly), and now you were in the kitchen of his family home, patiently waiting for the water to boil to make coffee. You probably looked like a scarecrow, with shadows under your eyes, dishevelled hair, and slightly bloodshot eyes, never mention the wrinkled t-shirt you got from him to sleep in. Sure, Kuroko wasn’t that tall, but his clothes were too big for you anyway, and this particular tee was slipping to the side, showing quite a bit of the back of your shoulder.

“Good morning,” Kuroko said from the door. He had learned not to startle you after you had punched him in an automatic defence response before you had realised who had dared to scare you… and it had happened a couple of times.

You glanced at him over your shoulder with a smile. Kuroko frowned and for a moment you were confused.

“Is that a tattoo?” he asked, stepping closer to lightly trail his fingers over the tiny bit of the picture that was poking out from underneath the t-shirt. You felt your skin tingle. “Can I see?”

“Y-yeah…” you mumbled, moving your hands to pull up the fabric on your back. Kuroko held it above your shoulder blades and looked in silence at the stylised koi fish, lotus, and waves marking your skin.

“Did it hurt?” he asked quietly.

“A bit, yes,” you replied. “Do you like it?”

You couldn’t help a little shiver when Kuroko kissed the skin over the top of your spine before letting the cloth fall back into place.

“It’s really pretty.”


	32. Aomine Daiki - Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since you started dating, but Aomine still managed to miss one big feature in your appearance until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149318048285/what-would-be-goms-reactions-akashi-to-their)
> 
>  **Request:** what would be GOM's reactions (-Akashi) to their s/o having a tattoo on the whole back? like the whole back covered, up to you what design it would be ^.^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20292733), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21283358), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21326243), [Kuroko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21381722).

Aomine had something entirely different on his mind when he _accidentally_ walked in on you changing. Well, he did want to see _something_ , but he didn’t expect to see _this_. He stood in silence for a moment, not informing you about his presence, only staring at the intricate industrial - or maybe steampunk, he recalled you mentioning that thing - patterns that decorated your back.

“This is so fucking sexy,” he spoke up finally, making you yelp in surprise and press your pulled-off shirt to your bare chest. “When did you have it done?”

“O- oh.” You smirked, guessing what he was talking about. “It was done healing a couple of weeks before we started dating. You like it?”

“I damn love it.” Aomine smirked right back at you. “But how come I’ve never seen it, even though we-”

“Because we always do it _face to face_ ,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes.


	33. Hanamiya Makoto - Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not so long ago, Hanamiya would have never believed his life could turn out this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Some swearing. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150984633120/hello-could-i-please-ask-for-hanamiya-adjusting) I must admit this is one of my personal favourites. (｡･ω･｡) 
> 
> **Request:** Hello! Could I please ask for Hanamiya adjusting to domestic life with his s/o, perhaps with a baby on the way too? Thank you! (iF YOUR ASK ISNT OPEN IM SO SORRY PLEASE IGNORE ME)

It was nearly driving him _mad_.

It wasn’t like Hanamiya had never shared his living space with anyone - obviously, he used to live with his family most of his life. However, after he moved out on his own when he had started university at the age of 18, he got completely used to being nearly always alone in his flat - because rule number 1 was: _no one_ except him and his mother could ever walk inside over that threshold. No parties were ever hosted. No acquaintances were ever invited. No visitors. No studying together. 

And, above of all, _no relationship shit_ was absolutely allowed in, one night stand or not.

So how he, at 27, ended up in this situation was beyond his comprehension.

… well, _no_ , not quite.

“You done?” he asked tiredly. Once you nodded, he helped you straighten up and handed you a glass of water, but you only barely took a sip and you had to bend over the toilet again and make a futile attempt to empty your stomach - except you had thrown up everything it contained already. Through the open door, Hanamiya could see the bright red 05:02 AM on the digital clock in the bedroom.

5 AM used to be his regular falling asleep time, the night owl he had always been, but during the past months his routine had changed drastically, so much that at 5 AM was now a nice one hour and a half too early to be awake on a weekday, and at least 4 hours too early on a _Saturday_. He sighed, yawned, and rubbed his eyelids, setting the glass on the tiles.

“Why do _I_ have to get fucking morning sickness,” you muttered sourly, wiping your mouth. You were pale, drenched in cold sweat, with a wild bedhead, and plain miserable. “Not everyone has it, uuuuuugh, why _me_ …” You straightened up slowly, wondering if you would topple over if you moved too fast. “I want to brush my teeth, but I’ll puke even if I try to drink fucking water, forget toothpaste, bloody hell, whyyy…”

“Oh, great. Unwashed puke mouth breathing on me. Exactly what I fucking dream of.” Hanamiya drawled before he registered that it wasn’t an internal remark.

Usually, when he was being mean, you would snap right back at him, by no means letting him have it his way, which admittedly worked well between the two of you, and which also was one of the nearly nonexistent ways to deal with Hanamiya’s personality. But it was 5 AM, your hormones had gone bonkers weeks ago, you were half-asleep, nauseous, hungry, sweaty, and really, _really_ tired.

And now you really, _really_ wanted to cry.

“Well then go back to sleep already!” You scowled, turning your face away from him and wiping your eyes. “I’m not going to bed any time soon anyway!”

“Oi, you know I don’t mean that-”

“Piss off!” You sobbed, reaching out for a piece of toilet paper to blow out your nose.

“Oh, come on,” Hanamiya groaned, knowing well that he did deserve that one. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean that.”

“Then don’t fucking say it in the first place!” You: 2, Hanamiya: 0. “And fuck off!”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes, sighed, and shuffled closer to wrap his arm around your shoulders and pull you to his chest. He was just about ready to tear his eyebrows out. Thankfully, you didn’t push him away, so he pulled you into his lap and decided he could raise his other hand and lightly stroke your hair. That was a truly rare gesture from him, and it usually worked well to calm you down… and he had been embarrassed to discover that it was just as calming for himself. 

Good ten minutes passed and he was getting uncomfortable. His right leg started feeling like ants crawled over it, so he decided to call it a day for such gross display of cuddly affection and ask if you could brush your teeth now… but then he realised that you actually had fallen asleep. If there was a camera in his proximity, Hanamiya would dead stare right into it. Eventually, after ages of stretching out his arm from the spot he was stuck at, he managed to get a hold of a large dry towel - barely, between the tips of his middle and index fingers, and he threw it over your curled up body.

And he waited, idly watching the red numbers on the digital clock.

* * *

Said clock showed 06:28 AM when you finally stirred, scowled, and opened your eyes to see Hanamiya’s face leaning over you, asleep, mouth open a little with a thin line of saliva at the corner. You reached up sluggishly to wipe it off, waking him up in the process. Hanamiya frowned, and then stared at you half-consciously for a moment.

“Why are we on the bathroom floor?” You snorted, rubbing your eyelids.

“Fucking shit, go brush your teeth, this is the worst morning breath you’ve ever had, and that’s something.” He smirked teasingly at you.

“Like you’re the one to talk, shitmouth.” You poked his ribs and he growled at you. Tickles were prohibited. “I want a shower…”

“Brush your teeth first, or I’m not letting you in.” Hanamiya flicked your forehead.

* * *

“I’d kill for udon with strawberries and Russian mustard,” you mumbled, letting warm water flow down your body while Hanamiya was washing your hair. You never questioned why he always had been doing it for you whenever the two of you got to shower together. It was one of many of his puzzling quirks, and since everyone had their own weird habits, you simply let it be. It was quite cute, after all.

“We don’t have any Russian mustard,” he mused, massaging your scalp. “But the rest can be managed.”

Hanamiya wondered if there had ever been an exact moment that his years of take-outs and call orders suddenly turned into buying groceries and cooking at home. There probably hadn’t been one. It all just gradually changed over the past weeks since you had moved in, and after some practise, he actually preferred the homemade stuff now.

He was still deep in thought while you both got out of the bathroom, when you got dressed, when he scanned the fridge, when he put a box of strawberries before you, and when he started making the udon.

He was slowly stirring in the pot and watching as you popped in one strawberry after another with a silly, content smile, reading some book from Seto. Morning sun was shining through the window right at you, your hair was still a bit damp, and you were drowning in his own huge bathrobe - but not huge enough to conceal that small yet obvious roundness of your belly.

Hanamiya left the soup to simmer for a while and he walked over to you to close your book and tease you about what page you had been at, getting a mocked whine and your entire hand plastered to his mouth and nose in answer.

Yeah.

He really was so happy it was nearly driving him mad.


	34. Kise Ryōta - No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've really screwed up, Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Angst. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149500037210/how-about-gom-kuroko-is-caught-cheating-and-so)
> 
>  **Request:** How about gom -Kuroko is caught cheating and s/o punches them/slaps them and walks away? Just kill my feels, Teru admin :3
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21559070), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21585263), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21714704), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21726314).

Kise knew it was bad the moment he saw you and your coworker staring, standing a few steps up a pedestrian bridge crossing, just a couple of metres from where he was walking with his arm wrapped around a person that was not you, never mention that two seconds earlier they shared a lingering kiss square on the lips.

You muttered something to your coworker and she left, glancing over her shoulder at you worriedly, but that one look she gave Kise was 100% hate.

“Ryō?” the woman called him. She was confused. “What’s the matter?”

“Yeah, _Ryō_ , what’s the matter?” you asked with venom. The woman glared at you.

“Why are you calling him by his first name? _Do you even know him_?”

“We’ve been together for 3 years and been friends twice as long, but it seems I don’t, after all.” You smiled sweetly. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Kise finally came to his senses and let go of the woman, who actually looked shocked and hurt, and he ran to you. You stared down at him from where you stood above the ground level.

“It’s not like this!” he uttered quickly. “She’s no one! I mean it, it’s o-”

“No one?” the woman repeated. “ _No one_?”

You watched her while Kise was spilling out apologies and excuses. She clasped her hand over her mouth, turned around, and ran. Kise realised you weren’t paying attention to him and he took a hold of your hand in both of his.

“Please, listen. That was a mistake.”

“It didn’t look to me like she’s no one,” you said dryly, fighting the bile in your throat. “Not with her reaction.” 

You curled your other hand to form a fist, built up energy in your whole body, and took a swing. It connected with an awful sound and Kise flinched back, letting go of you to press his fingers to the hurting spot while he looked at you desperately. 

“But you know what?” you whispered. The pain in your knuckles felt good. People were staring, but you didn’t care. “It’s _you_ who’s _no one_ here.”

You pushed past him and marched forward as fast as you could, as far away as you could, just somewhere you could cry out.


	35. Kagami Taiga - Hero of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening would be perfect if it wasn't for the cramps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150742371020/okay-so-im-sending-this-because-im-home-right)
> 
>  **Request:** Okay, so I'm sending this because I'm home right know and there's a massive storm incoming, with lightnings and thunders so strong they sound like explosions. Plus, it's litterally pouring, the streets are flooded. So, how about GoM (minus Kuroko and Akashi, plus Kagami) being "rained in" with their crush (or s/o, your choice) who was supposed to go back home for the night after having had dinner at their boys' place? Yay for fluffiness! Thanks :)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21575429), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21599147), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21688067), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21736808).

Kagami trudged into his flat, dripping water like he just crawled out of a pool. He shook his head, sending droplets everywhere, and took off his shoes.

“I got your stuff, Kitten!” he called, waving the plastic bag on his way to the daily room. The only answer he got was your tortured groan. “I also got you chocolate ice-cream and some painkillers, I wasn’t sure how many I had left.”

“My heeeeroooo,” you whined, perking up your head from where you were curled up under a pile of blankets and with a hot bottle on your stomach. You reached out for the bag and Kagami pulled out the ice-cream first, but you shook your head. 

“I gotta get changed first. And you should get a hot shower, or you’ll catch a cold.” Your vision almost got cross-eyed when you stood up. “But _I gotta go first_!” With that, you tore the bag out of his hand and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Five minutes later you emerged through the door, looking like a sick cat, and dragged yourself back onto the sofa, where Kagami already had prepared a comfortable nest of blankets and pillows. He kissed your forehead and scrambled away to get the shower.

The rest of the evening Kagami spent on pampering you to the borders of decency, making sure that there was not a single crease in the blanket that could bother you, feeding you ice-cream, and cuddling you close.

“What a time _not_ to have cramps,” you muttered half-sour-half-content, snuggling into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this request was made for more than one character, so not all of them ended up with a dramatic storm with thunders and stuff.


	36. Akashi Seijūrō - Have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years together, and that's how it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature. Angst. Slurs, nsfw mentions. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149500037210/how-about-gom-kuroko-is-caught-cheating-and-so)
> 
>  **Request:** How about gom -Kuroko is caught cheating and s/o punches them/slaps them and walks away? Just kill my feels, Teru admin :3
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21499055), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21585263), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21714704), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21726314).

Surprising Akashi with your earlier return from a delegation did not go the way either of you could have expected, you mused blankly, the thought poorly overlaying the vivid image of your _former_ fiance doing some woman in the same bed you had shared with him the past couple of years. It was weird how calm you still were, staring silently at his utterly shocked expression as he was hastily putting on clothes while that bitch was still frozen on the bed, clutching sheets to cover herself up. Akashi stuttered out your name but you raised your hand to stop him.

“I don’t want to hear it,” you said slowly. “You’ve lost the right to call my name.” You briefly glanced at the engagement ring you wore and slid it off to throw it towards the woman. “Have fun being with a guy who had no problem cheating in a 4-year relationship, the trustworthy gentleman he is.” You looked back to Akashi, who finally managed to dress up. “I’ll have my cousin take my things from here tomorrow. That’s it.”

“Wait-” Akashi started walking towards you, but you raised your palm again to cut him off.

“For what?” you asked in a slightly trembling voice, scowling internally at how fast your composure began running out. “You’ve done enough.”

“It’s not-” he stopped right in front of you.

“It’s not what it looks like, that’s what you were going to say?” you snarled. “To me it’s pretty clear. You are disgusting.”

“Please! Listen!” Akashi reached out to you, and that did it.

You pulled back and swung your arm, planting a heavy slap on his cheek, the impact hard enough to make him stagger and leave a bright red mark. His scowl vanished in place of painful realisation when he saw the tears running down your face.

“That’s it.” Your voice broke and you turned around to walk away, tearing your wrist out of his grasp the moment he tried to stop you and struggling to ignore whatever he was pleading for.


	37. Midorima Shintarō - Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima's life sure can get complicated when his crush comes over to work on a school project and the lights suddenly go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150742371020/okay-so-im-sending-this-because-im-home-right)
> 
>  **Request:** Okay, so I'm sending this because I'm home right know and there's a massive storm incoming, with lightnings and thunders so strong they sound like explosions. Plus, it's litterally pouring, the streets are flooded. So, how about GoM (minus Kuroko and Akashi, plus Kagami) being "rained in" with their crush (or s/o, your choice) who was supposed to go back home for the night after having had dinner at their boys' place? Yay for fluffiness! Thanks :)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21554861), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21599147), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21688067), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21736808).

This couldn’t be happening. Everyone had known that the day was supposed to end with a storm, but it was NOT supposed to come so early, and it was NOT supposed to look like a prelude to apocalypse. And, most importantly, _you_ were NOT supposed to be trapped in his house until it passed and the firefighters took care of the trees that had been falling onto the roads the past two hours.

Midorima didn’t understand this. His sign was ranked 2nd and your 3rd for today, he had lucky items both for him and you (you didn’t know about yours, though, oh nooo, _no no no_ ), so how come he found himself in a situation when his long-term crush was stuck in HIS house, with HIS parents out of town, meaning: he was ALONE with you, with unfinished school project, and without electricity, in complete dark - save for the lightnings.

“I- there should be ca-candles somewhere downstairs,” Midorima spoke up stiffly, groping his way to the door of his room. “Please wait here.”

“Can- can you not go?” Your voice sounded suspiciously thin and Midorima halted with his hand on the door handle. “I’m… I’m scared of… um… of…”

A deafening thunder crashed somewhere close and he heard you whimper. The next moment he was tackled to the floor and he had you shivering and burying your face in his shoulder.

“Pleasedon’tleavemealone,” you squeaked in one shaky exhale.

Midorima decided to wrap his arms around you first, and only then force his thunderstruck brain to think what in hell was he supposed to do next.


	38. Murasakibara Atsushi - Shrinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a good day for your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Angst. Slurs. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149500037210/how-about-gom-kuroko-is-caught-cheating-and-so)
> 
>  **Request:** How about gom -Kuroko is caught cheating and s/o punches them/slaps them and walks away? Just kill my feels, Teru admin :3
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21499055), [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21559070), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21714704), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21726314).

“I didn’t mean it, Chibi-chin!” Murasakibara cried into your shirt.

You choked on your own breath.

“Let go of me,” you whispered thinly, failing to control the tremble in your voice. Tears were streaming down your face without end and you stood limply, still unable to shake him off. You weren’t entirely sure if you even wanted to, and you hated it.

“Atsu-” You stopped. His name, the one that you had always loved speaking softly and was like honey on your tongue, was now like sandpaper. “Let me go.”

“No.” He pressed his face to your stomach from where he was on his knees, and tightened his grip around your waist. “No, no, no, no, nooo…” 

You didn’t remember him ever being so emotional and it was too overwhelming. You clenched your fist on his hair and pulled his head back. His face was all messed up with how hard he had been crying, and the furious red hand print on his cheek was still perfectly vivid.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!

“You didn’t look sorry when you were making out with that bitch!” you yelled, feeling your heart tearing apart. Murasakibara flinched. “Let go of me!”

He bit his lips forcefully. You knew how tall he was, everyone knew, but in that moment, he seemed like he was shrinking, reduced to that pathetic form that was desperately clutching to you.

“Please, don’t leave!” he choked out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it! Don’t leave me…”

You grabbed his forearms and this time had no problem unwrapping him from you. He looked utterly broken, kneeling in front of you with his arms hanging limp by his sides, but how was that anywhere near how you felt?

“I don’t know,” you muttered, sniffling and wiping your face with the heels of your hands. “I don’t know.”

You turned around and dragged yourself out of the locker room. Every step hurt.


	39. Aomine Daiki - Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm outside was very convenient to add to your plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Suggestive themes mention. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150742371020/okay-so-im-sending-this-because-im-home-right)
> 
>  **Request:** Okay, so I'm sending this because I'm home right know and there's a massive storm incoming, with lightnings and thunders so strong they sound like explosions. Plus, it's litterally pouring, the streets are flooded. So, how about GoM (minus Kuroko and Akashi, plus Kagami) being "rained in" with their crush (or s/o, your choice) who was supposed to go back home for the night after having had dinner at their boys' place? Yay for fluffiness! Thanks :)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21554861), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21575429), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21688067), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21736808).

“It’s raining like a bitch outside,” Aomine commented, closing the front door behind him and kicking off his flip-flops. He wiped off the water that was dripping down his face and hair despite that he was outdoors for less than 2 minutes. “I moved your bike to the garage, and you are staying the night.”

“That’s the plan.” You smiled wickedly, approaching him with a fluffy towel. “Bend down, please.”

Aomine bowed his back and let you rub him dry. He was making all sorts of pleased grunts and hums that you acknowledged with a mockingly indifferent scowl and roll of your eyes, and at the latter he covered your hands with his own and pulled you forward for a lingering kiss.

“Plan?” he purred, nuzzling your neck. “I thought you were here only for dinner… feel like having seconds? Or maybe a dessert?” 

He shot you a smouldering look and you rolled your eyes again.

“Always when I think that you can’t get any cheesier, you come up with stuff like this,” you mumbled, flicking his nose. 

Aomine blinked several times. You brushed his ear with your lips. 

“But yes, I’ll get the dessert.”


	40. Kise Ryōta - Really good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected sleepover due to a storm raging outside? Why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150742371020/okay-so-im-sending-this-because-im-home-right)
> 
>  **Request:** Okay, so I'm sending this because I'm home right know and there's a massive storm incoming, with lightnings and thunders so strong they sound like explosions. Plus, it's litterally pouring, the streets are flooded. So, how about GoM (minus Kuroko and Akashi, plus Kagami) being "rained in" with their crush (or s/o, your choice) who was supposed to go back home for the night after having had dinner at their boys' place? Yay for fluffiness! Thanks :)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21554861), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21575429), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21599147), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21736808).

On any other day, you would have cursed this hellish weather, but this was not “any other day”. This afternoon you were invited to Kise’s house, courtesy of the world history project you shared, and now there was absolutely no way for you to return home, not when it was about to rain frogs, judging by how violent the storm was getting. And not returning home meant one thing: you were destined to stay the night at your dearest crush’s place.

“Will you be okay with this one?” Kise showed you one of his t-shirts and he scratched his head. “I don’t really have any bottoms that would fit you, though…”

“That’s okay!” you said hurriedly. “I mean, that t-shirt is big enough to be a dress for me, so I’ll be fine.” You dashed towards him, grabbed the tee, and turned to skip to the bathroom, uttering a thank-you on your way.

Sure enough, the blue thing reached more than halfway down your thighs, and the collar showed a nice bit of your shoulder. You examined yourself in the mirror, trying not to melt away with how awesome it was to wear something that had Kise’s scent all over it. You grinned to yourself and walked back to his room.

“Oh.” Kise’s eyes were suspiciously wide, and even despite the faint light of the desk lamp, you were sure that he was blushing. A lot. “That… looks really good on you.”

“D-does it?” you asked, stepping closer. “How good?”

“So good that…” Kise took a big step forward as well, stopping right in front of you. “… that I could kiss you right now.”


	41. Midorima Shintarō - Don't you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something you had not expected at all concerning Midorima's working overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature. Angst. Suggestive themes. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149500037210/how-about-gom-kuroko-is-caught-cheating-and-so)
> 
>  **Request:** How about gom -Kuroko is caught cheating and s/o punches them/slaps them and walks away? Just kill my feels, Teru admin :3
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21499055), [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21559070), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21585263), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21726314).

This was too much. Too much. It was an accident really, your phones looked too similar and Midorima’s was switched to silent, so you were sure you were picking up your own when it lit up with a call.

“ _Mmm, hello there, Shin-chan…_ ” The voice on the other side was sultry, low and throbbing, and undeniably feminine. “ _Ready for tonight? I got us something new, you are going to love it… otherwise I’ll have to punish you, hmm?_ ”

“Wh- what-” you uttered the same moment Midorima entered your shared bedroom. You hadn’t known yet that tears were already pouring down your face, ahead of the realization that was about to hit you. “ _Who is this? Who the hell is this?!_ ”

The woman cut the call without a word. You fingers went limp. The phone slipped out and fell onto the bed.

“What is it…?” Midorima was standing one step away from you and you could clearly hear a hint of confusion and… yes, fear. There was fear in his voice.

“You…” Words were hard to put together, and you didn’t want to look at him. “You weren’t really having extra hours at the hospital, were you.” It wasn’t a question. “Was I so bad? Not enough?”

“That’s a misunderstanding! It’s not like that, nanodayo,” he said and it was obvious that he was on verge of panic. You snorted and rubbed angrily at your tears. “I love y-”

“Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence!” you shouted, getting onto your feet. You were short, way shorter than him, but at that moment you felt like you were glaring down at him.

“I really-”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” You were having problems breathing. “How could you…” You didn’t intend for that one to sound so small and broken. You finally looked him in the eyes and saw that he was crying as well. “How could you…”

“I didn’t mean it…” he uttered. “I’m sorry. Please, don’t-”

You clenched your teeth and slapped him right across his face, making his glasses nearly fall off.

“I’m moving out,” you said shakily. “We are done. I don’t want to see you ever again. Leave the flat tomorrow, I’ll be packing up and I don’t want you around.”

With that, you walked past him, put on your shoes, and left, stifling sobs.


	42. Aomine Daiki - Proud indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's something to be proud of when the ever lazy Aomine actually starts attending practice regularly... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Angst. Suggestive themes. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149500037210/how-about-gom-kuroko-is-caught-cheating-and-so)
> 
>  **Request:** How about gom -Kuroko is caught cheating and s/o punches them/slaps them and walks away? Just kill my feels, Teru admin :3
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21499055), [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21559070), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21585263), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21714704).

You were in the kitchen, baking a cake for when Aomine comes home. You were supposed to come much later, but you finished work faster than expected, so you decided to make something nice for him, since he had been attending practise regularly the past days and you were simply proud.

You heard the front door open and close and you smiled, wiping flour from your hands and walking out of the kitchen to greet him.

You froze.

There was a girl, moaning, wrapping her legs around his waist while Aomine was keeping her up with her back against the wall, her fingers were in his hair and his lips were roaming what was visible of her huge boobs above a very low-cut tank top. She opened her eyes, spotted you, and screeched at the top of her lungs.

“Wha-” Aomine’s jaw dropped once he noticed you. He let go of the girl and stepped away in an instant like he thought you hadn’t seen him already. You pivoted and went back to the kitchen, untying your apron. The front door opened and closed once more, and you guessed that the woman left.

“Listen…” Aomine followed after you and put his hand on your shoulder. Your skin was crawling under that touch. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, this means nothing to-”

You clenched your teeth and turned to face him. In other circumstances, you would have laughed at how ridiculous his expression was, but right now you couldn’t stop the tears filling your eyes. Aomine leaned down to your eye level, now holding onto both of your shoulders.

“Get the fuck out,” you hissed. “And don’t fucking dare come back. Ever. We are done. GET OUT!” When he was still struggling to find words and still keeping his hands on you, your face slowly twisted in an angry, disgusted grimace.

You clenched your fists and began punching him wherever you could reach, face, chest, arms, stomach, not even trying to hold back… and he seemed too shocked to stop you. You pushed him away and extended your arm to point at the door. Tears overflowed your eyes and they started pouring down you cheeks when you sobbed.

“Get out.”


	43. Murasakibara Atsushi - Strawberry or chocolate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain outside, comfy and warm indoors, lazy evening and pocky - what else is there to make it sweeter? One cuddly Atsushi, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the creative titles! lol  
> Have some fluff after that angst onslaught. (✿^ ‿^)♡
> 
>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150742371020/okay-so-im-sending-this-because-im-home-right)
> 
>  **Request:** Okay, so I'm sending this because I'm home right know and there's a massive storm incoming, with lightnings and thunders so strong they sound like explosions. Plus, it's litterally pouring, the streets are flooded. So, how about GoM (minus Kuroko and Akashi, plus Kagami) being "rained in" with their crush (or s/o, your choice) who was supposed to go back home for the night after having had dinner at their boys' place? Yay for fluffiness! Thanks :)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21554861), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21575429), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21599147), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21688067).

Rain was hitting the window behind the thick curtains like no tomorrow, and loud thunders were still clearly audible despite the walls and glass separating you from the storm outside. The room was cosy, the both of you snuggled close, and warm, dim light was enough for you to see every detail of your fiance’s face. Murasakibara turned onto his back with a content sigh, pulling you along with him, which ended with you partially splayed over his chest.

“Mmmnnn, Chibi-chin…” Murasakibara hummed lazily, laying completely still again. “It’s no good to go out now. Can I have another pocky?”

“Mhmm, we’re staying home,” you murmured. “Which one?”

“Mmmmmnnnn…” Murasakibara trailed off, calculating. “Chocolate?”

“I want strawberry,” you muttered, digging into the box. You pulled out one stick and held it between your teeth. “Sho you ge’ sh’ra’e’wy.” You propped yourself up on your elbows and brought your face close to his. Murasakibara chomped on the other end of the pocky… well, to be fair, he took off a half in one bite. The rest of it disappeared quickly and you topped it off with a sweet kiss. Murasakibara moved one of his long arms to stroke your cheek once you pulled back a little.

“They taste the best like this.” He sighed again with a sleepy smile.


	44. Seto Kentarō - Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet cuddly afternoon with your boyfriend, what a time to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150279609790/hey-teru-can-i-request-a-drabble-wseto-kentaro)
> 
>  **Request:** Hey Teru! Can I request a drabble w/Seto Kentaro from knb cuddling with his girlfriend and some fluffy kissing with it? Maybe teasing too, thank you!

Few things could ever beat late winter afternoons spent with Seto. Both of you were wrapped in a pile of blankets and cuddled close on the wide windowsill seat at home. The sun was about to set and it tinted the snowy world in warm tones, making it seem as if it wasn’t freezing cold outside.

Seto was reading a book and you were nearly dozing off, basking in the last bits of sunlight and in the comfort of being so close to your boyfriend. You could smell coffee and the old book, but above all else you could smell his own scent, comforting and filling your mind with inward smiles.

“You are falling asleep,” Seto spoke up with a hint of amusement. “Are you that bored with me?” he teased, closing the book and setting it aside.

“Absolutely,” you replied with raised eyebrows. “You are, like, the most boring person in the world and I’m only cuddling here with you almost every day by some wild accident.”

Seto snorted and tilted your head up to place a soft kiss on your lips.

“And that?” he asked.

“Another accident, undoubtedly,” you said, trying to keep a straight face. He kissed you again, this time a bit longer.

“And this?”

“Accident, I’m fairly sure.” You cupped his cheek and this time you kissed him yourself. “Oh, look, today is a day full of accidents.”

“Accidents, you say…” Seto mused before wrapping his arms tightly around you to pull you in for one more long kiss, and then another, and another…


	45. Imayoshi Shōichi - Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine reeeaaally regrets dumping you last year. Too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** general audiences. Angst. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150225114585/hi-teru-san-3-can-i-request-imayoshi-and-s-o-and)
> 
>  **Request:** hi Teru-san!  <3 can I request Imayoshi and s-o and the s-o used to be with Aomine but Aomine dumped her and now shes with Imayoshi and Aomine is jealous but she loves Imayoshi now and she isnt going back to Aomine??
> 
> (I think the correct word would be envious, wouldn't it?)

Aomine was staring and he knew it. After all, he was staring deliberately, and it was a nasty, challenging stare with a big tint of distaste. You knew that he was staring, and Imayoshi knew that as well. The two of you were so far ignoring it, but it had been getting really annoying.

“Is your eyesight bad, Aomine?” Imayoshi tilted his head to the side with a little smirk, even though he was internally very much irritated. “It seems to me you are having difficulties with recognising what you are looking at.”

“Yeah?” Aomine finally spoke up, rising his chin. “And what would that be?”

“A relationship that _you are not going to mess up_ ,” Imayoshi said slowly, enjoying every single word. You rubbed your forehead with a tired sigh.

“Mind telling me what you're doing, Aomine?” you asked, looking at him blankly. The carelessness with which he had left you all those months ago was still vivid in your memories and you were absolutely done.

“I’d… like to talk… to you.” Aomine averted his gaze. “About…”

“We’ve got nothing to talk about, you showed it pretty clear last year,” you cut him off with a scowl. “And I don’t want to talk to you in the first place. I moved on. There is nothing for you to look for here. Leave.”

“Oh, come on, I only-”

“Didn’t you hear, Aomine?” Imayoshi opened his eyes wider, leaning forward. He wrapped his arm around you. “You were told to leave. So _leave_.”

Aomine’s tongue tasted bitter when he cast one last stare at you before turning around and walking away.

He shouldn’t have waited so long.


	46. Akashi Seijūrō - Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or not? Either way, the sight witnessed by the entire Rakuzan that day was unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150606559780/hello-may-i-have-gom-piggybacking-their-femso)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello! May I have GOM piggybacking their fem!s/o, running across the hallways, shouting that they're superman and everybody just melts at the cuteness. Bonus if you can write their team's reactions. Thank you teru-chan!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21794261), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21819791), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21846995), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21922286).

The first thing that ran through Mibuchi’s head was that that day was about to go down in the history of the entire Rakuzan as the day every single person in the school - teachers, students, the headmaster, even the janitor and the canteen ladies - had their eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. And yet, it would not be the strangest thing that happened that day, no. 

No. 

It was the reason for their reaction that was undoubtedly going to be the most memorable part.

Lo and behold, Akashi Seijūrō himself was giving _a piggyback ride_ to his most beloved Queen.

“Hayama…” Mibuchi spoke up weakly. “I'm not _hallucinating_ , am I?”

“I don’t think so…” Hayama’s head was cocked to the side so much that it was nearly touching his shoulder. He didn’t spare Mibuchi a glance, too hypnotised by the sight. “I don’t think there exists any drug that can give you hallucinations this strong…” He gasped and turned to run away. “Gotta gear up, I’m pretty sure dragons come next.”

“How is your foot, flower?” Akashi asked gently, making sure to walk as smooth as possible and avoid any unnecessary shakes that could cause you pain.

“Hurts,” you mumbled into his shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to carry me, I-”

“This…” Akashi trailed off, muffling a little chuckle. “If it wasn’t for your foot, I would say this is quite enjoyable. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

At that moment, you overheard someone talking about hallucinations and you began wondering if you had some as well.

Hopefully not.


	47. Murasakibara Atsushi - Different point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling faint has its advantages sometimes. Especially if there's a purple giant in proximity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150606559780/hello-may-i-have-gom-piggybacking-their-femso)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello! May I have GOM piggybacking their fem!s/o, running across the hallways, shouting that they're superman and everybody just melts at the cuteness. Bonus if you can write their team's reactions. Thank you teru-chan!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21775064), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21819791), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21846995), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21922286).

World sure looked different from Murasakibara’s point of view. Tops of the lockers were dusty and there were stray pencils and trash on them, too. World’s history teacher had a small bald spot on the top of his head. Himuro seemed to have dandruff. The headmaster was apparently wearing a toupee, it was impossible to tell when you were shorter than the headmaster, but Murasakibara was taller than anyone.

You could also easily see down everyone’s collars and you wondered how many times Atsushi had stared at your chest this way. You decided to bring it up when the two of you would be alone.

“Um… Atsushi?” you spoke up, nudging his cheek with your nose.

“Mmmmmm? What is it, Chibi-chin?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“You weight nothing to me, Chibi-chin.”

You glanced to the side at Himuro, who was walking next to the two of you, but Himuro was still speechless and you weren’t sure whether he registered your gaze. You had told the two of them that you were feeling faint and when Himuro had offered to carry you to the infirmary, Murasakibara had immediately decided that he was the only one to be allowed to carry you around.

Sure, Murasakibara probably wouldn’t offer to do it if it wasn’t for Himuro, but it was still shocking how he didn’t complain at all - but then you noticed that his ears were brilliantly pink, and everything was clear.

Once you were brought to the nurse’s room and carefully placed on the infirmary bed, you tugged at Murasakibara’s sleeve when he was about to leave. He stared at you from high, high above.

“Can you stay a little longer?” you asked quietly.

Murasakibara nodded without a word. He sat down on the floor next to your bed, leaned his back on the wall, wrapped his long arms around his knees, and seemed to be ready to stick there until you felt better, if his blushing face was anything to go by.


	48. Midorima Shintarō - By necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, the situation was indeed dangerous when your sign ranked last. Or was it really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150606559780/hello-may-i-have-gom-piggybacking-their-femso)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello! May I have GOM piggybacking their fem!s/o, running across the hallways, shouting that they're superman and everybody just melts at the cuteness. Bonus if you can write their team's reactions. Thank you teru-chan!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21775064), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21794261), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21846995), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21922286).

It couldn’t be helped. Normally, Midorima would never do such a thing, but the times were beyond dire. It took him a moment to compose himself enough, but eventually, he cleared his throat, praying that he was not blushing.

“Shintarō?” You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

“Your sign is ranking second to last today,” he spoke stiffly. “I cannot stand by while you are at such risk of misfortune, nanodayo.”

“Oh, it’s that bad?” You barely managed not to cave into a full-blown smirk, managing to smile gently instead. “So… you got me my lucky item, then? That’s so swee- wait, what are you-?”

Midorima turned his back to you and he knelt down, spreading his arms a little.

“Your… um… y-your lucky item for today-” he cleared his throat again “-is… is a piggyback ride. I’m su-sure you understand that the situation is serious, nanodayo. You can… um… I must make sure that you… are at lower risk.”

You hopped on immediately, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders, up on cloud nine at such opportunity to be so close to him. Midorima’s ears were nearly glowing with how red they were, and his movements were stiff, but he uttered not a single word of complain.

Surprising as it was, you didn’t spot Takao even once throughout the entire day… little did you know that he was following you around and snapping photos in secret, nearly suffocating himself with withheld laughter.

Later in the evening, when you were back home, you discovered that your sign was actually ranked 3rd and the lucky item was a wooden button.

Who would have known...


	49. Aomine Daiki - Best idea ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a way to convince even the hopelessly lazy Aomine to give you a piggyback ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150606559780/hello-may-i-have-gom-piggybacking-their-femso)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello! May I have GOM piggybacking their fem!s/o, running across the hallways, shouting that they're superman and everybody just melts at the cuteness. Bonus if you can write their team's reactions. Thank you teru-chan!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21775064), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21794261), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21819791), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21922286).

Imayoshi elbowed Sakurai when they were walking down the hall.

“I’m sor-” Sakurai paused his automatic reaction when he noticed what Imayoshi was pointing at. His jaw dropped. “-ry…? _Whaaaaat?_ Aomine is…?”

Meanwhile, you and Aomine were making your way to the staircase in order to get to the roof like it was any other day - except it was not _any other day_. All it took for you was to briefly mention that _while giving a piggyback ride, Aomine would be able feel your chest pressing to his back_ , and he was on his knees in an instant and urging you to hop on.

“Best idea ever.” Aomine’s voice was ringing with the grin that he was definitely sporting at that moment. “I’m gonna carry you around everywhere from now on.” He snickered at some idea that apparently had just popped into his mind. “You know what? Maybe you could take off your bra, that wou- OUCH!”

You slapped the top of his head once more for a good measure.

“Don’t overdo it, you hornball,” you muttered irritably, but pressed a small kiss to the side of his jaw anyway.


	50. Kise Ryōta - Valentines Piggyback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or "what happens when there's a festival and Kise spots a piggyback competition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! (.^ω^.)
> 
>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150606559780/hello-may-i-have-gom-piggybacking-their-femso)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello! May I have GOM piggybacking their fem!s/o, running across the hallways, shouting that they're superman and everybody just melts at the cuteness. Bonus if you can write their team's reactions. Thank you teru-chan!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21775064), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21794261), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21819791), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21846995).

“We are going to win this!” Kise shouted, grinning and laughing.

The Valentines Day Festival had a bunch of fun competitions, and of course Kise wanted to participate in the Piggyback Couples Race the most. That’s how you ended up clutching onto his back for your dear life and tilting your head up and laughing and squealing along with him. Other couples were obviously a long way behind you, since Kise did not hold back in the slightest, sprinting so effortlessly like he wasn’t carrying you at all. Wind was whistling in your ears and warm, white puffs of Kise’s exhales ghosted over your face, sun was shining brightly despite the cold weather, and it was all so perfect that you were sure you would remember the moment for the rest of your life.

Kise passed the end line and you both yelled in victory, and then-

Kise tripped.

Your joyous shouts turned into terrified yelps when you both fell onto the hard ground. You wrinkled your nose, getting to your knees and massaging your poor, hurt butt.

“I’m all right! … are you okay, Ryō?” you asked. Kise stared at you from where he was on the ground, speechless, with an utterly astounded expression.

Then he started laughing and pulled you down for a tight hug.

“Yes… yes, I’m okay.”


	51. Hanamiya Makoto - Skyrocket pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or perhaps it's actually too high, even considering the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that beautiful 30000 words count! \\(o.o)/
> 
>  **Rating:** Mature. Suggestive themes. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150838329530/hello-may-i-request-a-scenario-with-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello~ May I request a scenario with Hanamiya, Aomine and Haizaki (if you're writing for him) where their s/o suffers from tachycardia and during an intense make-out, the boys feel their quick heartbeats and get worried, please? This happened to me and we were both kinda scared, then we started laughing :) Thank you and good luck!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21985412).

You gasped and then smirked when Hanamiya pressed your back against the wall of the locker room, gathering both of your wrists in one of his hands and pinning them over your head.

“Someone’s eager,” you purred, hooking your leg at his thigh. Hanamiya replied by attacking you with an exuberant kiss, teeth clicking together until he slipped his tongue between them. He grabbed under your butt with his other hand and made you wrap both of your legs around his waist while he lifted you off the ground, not breaking away from your lips.

“You have no idea,” Hanamiya rasped when he pulled back to catch a breath. He was still sweaty and dishevelled after practise and judging by his mood, he must have been thinking about getting to you most of the day. “I’m gonna fuck you into the wall.” He released your hands to grope you under your shirt instead. You squeezed his waist with your thighs and rolled your hips against his, receiving a delicious groan in return.

It was when his lips traced from your jaw to your neck when he suddenly stopped and pulled his head back.

“What’s with you?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. “Your pulse… wait, time out.” Hanamiya let you stand and pressed his fingers to your throat, frowning. “I get that I am shockingly hot and make you horny, but what’s going on?” He held your shoulders and you thought that he seemed actually worried, if the way he was digging his fingers into your skin and his puzzled stare were anything to go by.

“Sit down,” he said dryly, leading you to a cluttered bench. He swiped the various junk piled up by his team, unceremoniously throwing them onto the floor, and he made you plop down. “You are too pale,” he pointed out slowly, sitting beside you and reaching out to feel your pulse again.

“It’ll pass soon, don’t mind it.” You shrugged. “It’s just tachycardia.”

“ _Just tachycardia?_ ” Hanamiya growled, clearly pissed, squinting his eyes. “Are you stupid? You are calling a doc the first thing we get out of here.” He sighed, averting his glare, and then wordlessly pulled you close, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and for a moment leaning his cheek on top of your head.

“Sit here until it slows down,” he mumbled.


	52. Aomine Daiki - Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine was plenty surprised during that one make-out session. Not necessarily in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature. Suggestive themes. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150838329530/hello-may-i-request-a-scenario-with-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** Hello~ May I request a scenario with Hanamiya, Aomine and Haizaki (if you're writing for him) where their s/o suffers from tachycardia and during an intense make-out, the boys feel their quick heartbeats and get worried, please? This happened to me and we were both kinda scared, then we started laughing :) Thank you and good luck!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/21956786).

Usually, Aomine didn’t like being disturbed when he was taking his naps on the school rooftop, but there was an exception to this general rule: you had an unlimited acquiescence to wake him up whenever you wanted, providing you would at least cuddle with him instead.

Or do other stuff.

Like now.

Your moan was muffled by an incredibly messy kiss, tongues sliding against one another, his fingernails scratching your back and thighs and yours running through Aomine’s short hair. Early afternoon sun was sending heatwaves down to the ground, only adding to how hot you had already been feeling when Aomine’s hands snaked under your garments to grope you directly.

There was also that thrill of risking being caught, always heavily spicing up your make-outs.

“H-hey,” Aomine uttered, moving his hands to the buttons of your top, “how about we get a nice little quickie?”

“I’m in.” You grinned, diving your hands under his shirt to trace all around his stomach. You ground your hips, creating that fantastic friction and drinking in how his face immediately scrunched up in delight. Aomine’s hand travelled up your chest and stopped over your heart.

“That’s… isn’t that a little too fast for a heartbeat, even- even now?” he asked out of nowhere, sitting up with a deep frown. “We should maybe find some shade, it’s frying in here.”

“Tachycardia,” you said simply. “Abnormally high pulse rate… on some occasions,” you added at his confused stare. “I’ve got… a condition. Happens from time to time.”

“Oi!” Aomine’s face instantly turned into pure worry and irritation. “Why didn’t I know about it? Do you have some meds for that? Come on, we are getting out of this heat.”

Once you were sitting sheltered from direct sunlight, Aomine cupped your face, watching you with a tone of insecurity in his eyes.

“Are you feeling faint or something? You gonna be alright?” He rubbed his thumbs on your cheeks. “How bad is it? Is it dangerous? Can it be cured?”

“I’m… fine…” you said soothingly. You tilted your head up to kiss his lips. “I’m fine.”


	53. Kagami Taiga - Quality cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or what to do when you are feeling blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150884485160/please-do-akashi-and-kagami-relaxing-with-their)
> 
>  **Request:** Please do akashi and kagami relaxing with their s/o on a cold cloudy day, extra fluff please!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22058789).

“This weather makes me feel depressed,” you mused, sitting in Kagami’s kitchen and staring through the window at the grey, sunless sky. “Wasn’t it supposed to be all nice and warm today?”

“Not that I know of,” Kagami replied, patiently stirring whatever brilliant delicacy he planned for dinner this time. He carefully hit the wooden spoon on the edge of the pan to get rid of the food that stuck to it, and turned around to look at you. “Is it that bad?” He wiped his hands in a towel, turned the flames down to lowest level and walked over behind you. “This has to simmer for 20 minutes, want to cuddle?”

“I’m not ill or anything. More like fed up with those eternal clouds and cold.” You laughed, looking at him over your shoulder. You stood up and hugged him tight. “I won’t say no to some quality cuddles.”

You didn’t have to look up to know that Kagami was blushing. It was a habit: you would get affectionate, and Kagami would get red, even if he wasn’t particularly flustered. He kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you.

“Step on my feet,” he said suddenly.

“Huh?” You raised your eyebrow. “What? Why?”

“We are walking together.”

That was how you ended up performing the weirdest stroll in your life yet, with your feet on top of Kagami’s, and with Kagami himself slowly walking backwards towards the sofa.

Except you didn’t _make it_ to the sofa. No. Instead, Kagami tripped and both of you fell onto the carpet, you on top of him. Kagami coughed, trying to catch a breath after apparently he got the wind knocked out of him.

And since the spot wasn’t the worst, that was where you decided to stay, snuggled to one another… until you had to get up when a nasty smell of burning food spread around the flat.


	54. Akashi Seijūrō - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be a bit too early to wake up just yet, but who cares about that when Akashi is right next to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen and up. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150884485160/please-do-akashi-and-kagami-relaxing-with-their)
> 
>  **Request:** Please do akashi and kagami relaxing with their s/o on a cold cloudy day, extra fluff please!
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22008878).

You woke up way too early, if you could more or less estimate the hour by the tone of the dim light in the room. It was Sunday, and Sunday was not a day for waking up before 6. Especially not in your boyfriend’s room, especially not after one seriously busy night, and especially when you could already feel that you might be walking funny once you get to your feet.

The person next to you turned onto their side to face you.

“Awake already, my flower?” Akashi asked, smiling at you sleepily. He could be a very sweet person in general, particularly towards you, but none of it could ever beat how he was right after waking up, before his discipline and diplomatic, gentlemanly demeanour would catch up with him. Never mention his routine wild bedhead. “It’s really early.”

“Did I wake you up?” you murmured, shuffling closer to cuddle. You involuntarily scowled when the soreness spiked up a little with the movement.

“I don’t think so,” he said, watching you with a small frown. He cupped your cheek in his hand and gently stroked your skin with his thumb. “Are you all right? Was it too much last night?”

“No, it was fantastic,” you whispered, leaning into his touch. “I’m just a bit sore, nothing to worry about. I'm okay.”

“Well, I’m still going to worry about that _bit_ , and take a good care of you, my love,” Akashi answered in a hushed voice as well. He nuzzled your cheek and skimmed his fingers under your chin to tilt your head and give you a long, soft kiss.


	55. Aomine Daiki - Cone sold stober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words: wisdom tooth removal and Aomine's behaviour while he's high on the anaesthetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff, humour. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152440756675/hi-can-i-have-aomine-kagami-separate-heavily)
> 
>  **Request:** Hi~ Can I have Aomine + Kagami (separate) heavily drugged from wisdom tooth removal and seeing s/o for the first time? They're basically high from anesthesia and they freak out like "omfg I'm so lucky to have you in my life". Thanks!^-^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22666007).

“Oi! Hey, hey,” Aomine called your name for the 20th time within the past 5 minutes. “Hey, what is a such a sexy place doing in such a weird person?”

You snorted and pushed him gently so he would sit back again.

“Aomine, you are high, don’t get up,” you said, keeping your hand on his shoulder and rubbed his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

“Nah, I’m cone sssold stober.” He nodded seriously. “Did- did it-” Aomine giggled and you prepared for another messed up pickup line “-did it you when down heaven from fall?” He took a deep breath. “What is the sheets of your eyes? Cause the colour would look good with it.”

“Ahomine, how high are you?” You covered your mouth, struggling not to let tears flow out of your eyes, holding so much laugh in was getting impossible.

“Six foot four.” Aomine smiled contently and slumped back in his seat with a lazy sigh. He hooked his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to his chest, giving you a really loud kiss to your forehead. “And I’m high crazy in love with you.”


	56. Kagami Taiga - Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how you discovered Kagami's hidden sappy side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General audiences. Fluff, humour. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/152440756675/hi-can-i-have-aomine-kagami-separate-heavily)
> 
>  **Request:** Hi~ Can I have Aomine + Kagami (separate) heavily drugged from wisdom tooth removal and seeing s/o for the first time? They're basically high from anesthesia and they freak out like "omfg I'm so lucky to have you in my life". Thanks!^-^
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22605974).

Kagami was staring at an orange fish swimming around in the tank in the waiting room. For the past 10 minutes. Commenting.

“Look look look look-looklook _look_!” he exclaimed, pointing at the fish. “It looked at me! It seriously did! I was using my mind to tell it to look at me, and it did! I can control minds!”

“Shush!” You pressed your hand to Kagami’s mouth, glancing at other people in the room. They were, of course, staring, and barely holding themselves in from cracking up. “I’m sure the fish won’t appreciate that, so keep it to yourself when it can hear you.”

“You are so smart, my love is so smart,” Kagami mused with a happy grin, nudging you lightly with his elbow. He frowned, and then turned to an elderly man that sat next to Kagami from the other side. “Oi, oi, don’t tell it to my darling…” He tried to whisper. He failed. He blushed. “But I’m so in love that I cry real tears when I can’t be seen. Seriously. I bawl my eyes out sometimes. Like, man, I’m just so happy I could die. But shhhh, don’t tell anyone. Promise?”

The old man nodded with an understanding, amused smile.

“You are so going to die of embarrassment once this anaesthesia wears off, you sap…” You sighed, taking Kagami’s hand to lace your fingers together.


	57. Fukui Kensuke - It's a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tale of a hormonal teenager trying to teach his girlfriend how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and up. Fluff, humour. Suggestive themes. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154396791400/aoimafukumayuhimus-so-cant-swim-after-one-time)
> 
>  **Request:** AoImaFukuMayuHimu's s/o can't swim after one time she almost drown from having cramp leg. She complied to learn and they visit the pool. Again, she got cramps because she's too tensed, and they failed to realized cause her bikini is too distracting.
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Mayuzumi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22828283), [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22934718), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23042607), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23150718).

“Kensuke!”

Fukui pushed his wet hair back, panting. You were supposed to be at the pool 10 minutes ago, so he decided to get in and swim some while waiting. He heard you calling his name, he stopped at the deep end of the pool, and looked around to find you.

He almost went underwater when he saw you.

He hadn’t put much thought about what would you be wearing here, which he admitted was a grave oversight on his part. He gulped and made his way to the edge of the pool.

“Hey there,” he uttered, resting his forearms on the ground and hoping that if he stayed in the cool water, he wouldn’t have to deal with something really awkward for a public place.

“Isn’t it deep there?” You tilted your head and sat on your heels, leaning down to be a little closer to his eye level, which in effect put your chest directly at his field of vision.

Your chest in a really well fitting, really cut out bikini.

He only heard “deep” and it registered as something entirely different than one of the features of the pool.

... Very, very much different. 

Fukui had to tear his thoughts away from that stuff, _right now_.

“Uh, yeah… we’ll start at some shallower place…”

He certainly did not want to think about how tight his swimming shorts felt. Then he saw your gorgeous butt while you were marching quickly to the part of the pool you deemed proper, and he knew he was utterly fucked.

You returned to him when you realised that he didn’t move from his spot at all.

“Kensuke, are you all right?” There you were, on your knees and your breasts half a meter before his eyes again.

“I think I might have eaten something bad,” he said breathlessly. “I’ll just stay here for a moment, okay?” 

“We should get you out of here…” You frowned with worry. “Are you nauseated? You poor thing, come on, you need to take a seat.”

“Okay, I lied.” Fukui swallowed thickly. “I have to hide here for a moment.”

“… eh? Hide from what?”

“Your bikini is too much for me,” he whispered.

At first your eyes went round, then you blushed, but then you snickered.

Fukui had a strange suspicion that he was played in some way.


	58. Mayuzumi Chihiro - Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how Mayuzumi discovered that a certain garment of yours makes him react not in a way he'd like to display in public. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and up. Fluff, humour. Suggestive themes. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154396791400/aoimafukumayuhimus-so-cant-swim-after-one-time)
> 
>  **Request:** AoImaFukuMayuHimu's s/o can't swim after one time she almost drown from having cramp leg. She complied to learn and they visit the pool. Again, she got cramps because she's too tensed, and they failed to realized cause her bikini is too distracting.
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Fukui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22775045), [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22934718), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23042607), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23150718).

Mayuzumi had always prided himself in being as calm and composed as an icy mountain, with an occasional slip up of a minor emotional avalanche that would disperse in a matter of seconds.

He had no doubts that he could comfortably go with you to a swimming pool and remain stably unmoved and focus on instructing you how to swim. He had read online an article or two on how to teach properly, and so he left the locker room as confident as he was quiet.

He idly watched kids playing around while he patiently waited for you to join him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

Mayuzumi realised that the icy mountain had actually been a dormant volcano.

Now it was about to blow up.

He was baffled. He’d seen you in skimpy clothes you wore at home in summer, he’d seen you in your underwear, he’d seen you _without_ your underwear, hell, he had done all sorts of explicit things, with you in various compromising positions - so he could not comprehend why was he so turned on all of a sudden.

Well, he had to admit that it was the first time he’d ever seen you in a swimsuit, so he couldn’t have had any idea that it was _a thing_ to him, though.

“Let’s go,” he muttered, walking ahead so he wouldn’t have an opportunity to see your absolutely gorgeous butt half in the open before he submerged at least waist down in the blessed water. He didn’t believe the matters could get any worse, so he almost let out a sigh of relief when the water reached above his hips and the tension he felt dissipated. The difference in temperature between the hot air and the pleasantly cool water was perfect.

Except it wasn’t once he looked at you and noticed that your upper body was covered in goosebumps and - good god - the thin fabric of the bikini stood no chance against hiding your raised nipples.

_Rest in pieces, Mayuzumi Chihiro._

Long story short, he not only didn’t manage to teach you anything, he nearly drowned himself along with you at some point - and that was the point when you decided to call it quits and dragged him out of the pool.

He had some explaining to do.

Preferably in private, though.


	59. Himuro Tatsuya - Was it a course or a curse...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one (1) Himuro stumbles upon one (1) problem preventing him from teaching his girlfriend one (1) thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and up. Fluff, humour. Suggestive themes. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154396791400/aoimafukumayuhimus-so-cant-swim-after-one-time)
> 
>  **Request:** AoImaFukuMayuHimu's s/o can't swim after one time she almost drown from having cramp leg. She complied to learn and they visit the pool. Again, she got cramps because she's too tensed, and they failed to realized cause her bikini is too distracting.
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Fukui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22775045), [Mayuzumi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22828283), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23042607), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23150718).

Himuro promised to teach you.

He knew what happened the last time you tried swimming.

He needed to be soothing and patient and do his best to make you feel safe in the pool.

He knew he could teach you. He wasn’t a bad swimmer and not a bad instructor either.

The question was - _how to do all this when fighting his own dick to not stand up at the same time?_

He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. He glanced to the side, just in time to spot a very old, very fat man stand up in the small pool under the end of a long slide. His swimming briefs were wedged between his buttocks and suddenly Himuro cooled down.

He exhaled slowly in relief and turned back to you.

“All right.” He smiled at you. “You can float freely on your back already, so how about we try backstroke? This way you won’t have to submerge your face and it’s easier to breathe.”

You nodded, smiling back at him. It wasn’t that bad, was it? He was right next to you and would keep you at the surface if anything happened, besides, the bottom of the pool was a little more than a meter below you, unlike that 3 meters level that was maybe 20 meters away, where you totally could drown and no one would save you, and your corpse would never be found-

“Now then, you need to slowly wave your legs…” Himuro trailed off when his eyes slid to your shoulders. One of the straps of your bikini top was slightly twisted and that irregularity made him follow the line down to your breasts, and your nipples that were raised in the cold water…

A loud splash kicked him out of the daydream - and then _he actually got kicked_.

Kicked _right there_.

All air left Himuro’s lungs, but he had enough mind to get your furiously squirming body above the surface before he dragged himself - and you with him - to the completely shallow part of the pool, sat down, and did his best not to cry, taking deep breaths.

“Tatsuya.” You plopped next to him, looking just as done with this lesson as he was. “Maybe I’ll just sign up for a course.”

“Yeah…”

“And… mind telling me why did you have a boner?”


	60. Akashi Seijūrō - Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to give your new puppy a fitting name, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/153451528710/can-you-do-a-scenariodrabble-where-akashi-likes-a)
> 
>  **Request:** Can you do a scenario/drabble where akashi likes a bubbly, loud, and messy kinda girl. That's kinda the opposite of his type but I thought it would be cute haha

People usually were surprised upon finding out that you and Akashi himself were a couple. Such an odd mix, unexpected match, weird couple - that was what they probably thought, not that it mattered in the end.

“Did you see that?!” you nearly shouted. “She almost did the barrel roll, Seiji!”

“It seems so.” Akashi smiled lightly. “Although I think she simply tripped.” 

He reached out his hand to the puppy and it ran to him clumsily, wagging its cute little tail. You knelt right next to her, not paying attention to the prospect of having your clothes dirty, and allowed to be smothered in affection in the form of having your face covered in dog saliva after the pup licked your nose, cheeks, chin, and even both of your ears.

“We still have to name her!” you remarked, laying on your back on the grass and pulling the dog onto your chest, where she happily continued loving you in exchange for scratching her behind her ears. “It’s been two days, she needs a name!”

Akashi pulled up the legs of his trousers a little to make sure they wouldn’t stretch on his knees before he squatted beside you and gently pulled out a piece of a leaf from your hair and smoothed out a stray strand.

“Whatever name you come up with, it will be perfect, love.”

You smiled at each other tenderly, but the sweet moment was abruptly interrupted by your own yelp.

“This little funnel peed on me!”


	61. Imayoshi Shōichi - One job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he had one job. Just to teach you how to swim. Easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and up. Fluff, humour. Suggestive themes. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154396791400/aoimafukumayuhimus-so-cant-swim-after-one-time)
> 
>  **Request:** AoImaFukuMayuHimu's s/o can't swim after one time she almost drown from having cramp leg. She complied to learn and they visit the pool. Again, she got cramps because she's too tensed, and they failed to realized cause her bikini is too distracting.
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Fukui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22775045), [Mayuzumi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22828283), [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22934718), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23150718).

“Swimming is ridiculously easy,” Imayoshi drawled with a mocked sweet smile. “And your body has a perfect build to swim.”

You threw him a deadpan glance.

“Right. Which part did you mean by that and what exactly did you want to say instead of _swim_?”

Imayoshi wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed you closer. He chuckled. He was his usual composed and sarcastic self and as weird as it might have seemed, it was calming. If anyone could efficiently teach you how to swim, it was your boyfriend.

You had to admit he looked better than fantastic in nothing but his swimming shorts. He wasn’t exactly tall, not when compared to other guys on the court, but he was still well built, pure eye candy. He also left his glasses in his locker and although he looked damn good without them (honestly, he looked good with his glasses on, too), you couldn’t help but wonder just how much he could see.

The answer was: he could see enough.

And you discovered that fact in the worst way possible.

“Shō-!” you wheezed, spitting water. 

The surface was reaching your chest, but your calves were all cramped up and did not want to cooperate with you, in effect making you wobble on your feet and eventually submerge. You were only pulled up after what felt like ages (even though not even three seconds passed) and you coughed out water right into his face.

“What the hell, Shōichi?!” you gasped for air, pulling your wet hair from your face. “What the hell?!”

“I apologise, love…” Imayoshi seemed confused, like he wasn’t sure how he ended up in the pool, or perhaps on the planet in the first place. He blinked three times and wiped his face. “… I got distracted.”

“ _Distracted?_ ” You raised your eyebrows. “Are you kidding me? You had one job, Shōichi. _One. Job._ And just what made you so distracted that you didn’t notice me bloody drowning?” 

“… I think we need to get you a different swimsuit for the lessons,” Imayoshi said. His lips slowly stretched into a smirk. “It’s that perfect build of yours.”

You huffed. 

“I’m so done with learning this. It’s not like I’m living on a boat, I can survive without knowing how to swim.”


	62. Aomine Daiki - Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aomine takes a role of a very competent swimming instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and up. Fluff, humour. Suggestive themes. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154396791400/aoimafukumayuhimus-so-cant-swim-after-one-time)
> 
>  **Request:** AoImaFukuMayuHimu's s/o can't swim after one time she almost drown from having cramp leg. She complied to learn and they visit the pool. Again, she got cramps because she's too tensed, and they failed to realized cause her bikini is too distracting.
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Fukui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22775045), [Mayuzumi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22828283), [Himuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/22934718), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23042607).

Aomine decided it was his lucky day.

Not only he got to show off as The Perfect Teacher, not only he got to promise you that you’d get a _reward_ at home after the lesson, but he also got to see you in your bikini.

And boy, what a sight that was.

He couldn’t wipe off his shit-eating grin that had appeared on his lips the moment he saw you walking out of the locker room. Maybe he would be able to cop a feel or two when no one was watching, too?

_Messing around in public._

Aomine’s grin got even wider.

His brain was already working on a plan to make that happen when you strolled side-by-side to the angle-floored pool. By the time he was waist-deep, his scheme was finished - there was that perfect spot under a bridge, around a small corner. If the two of you stood in a certain position, no one would notice where Aomine’s hands were running.

He was so engrossed in already imagining doing things to you that he only flinched awake when you poked him in the ribs.

“Right, right, okay,” he said. He stood in front of you and took a firm grip on your wrists. “Hold my wrists, too. Lean forward, straighten your legs, I’ll be keeping you up…”

Aomine’s voice quietened down and his mouth was left parted.

You leaned forward like he had asked, and he immediately realised the weak spot of his teaching method. Gravity was very much affecting your breasts that were now slightly hanging down in your position, sooo ennnticing, your nipples were erect in the cold water, and Aomine _really had to stop staring because you were calling him and-_

He didn’t even notice that his arms went slack. He blinked several times and he pulled you up so high that your legs weren’t even halfway down in the pool. You glared at him, spouting water from your mouth and nose.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” you hissed. “Are you nuts? You were supposed to teach me, not attempt murder!”

“Sorry.” Aomine’s voice was a little breathless. “We’ve got another problem to deal with _right now_.”

You stared at him blankly and then your eyes trailed down to his crotch.

“ _Seriously…?_ Ahomine, you perverted idiot!”


	63. Kagami Taiga - Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami shows what he thinks about service dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154265311425/do-think-that-kagami-would-tolerate-dogs-if-his)
> 
>  **Request:** Do think that Kagami would tolerate dog(s) if his S/O needed a service dog? Can you think of a scenario/story?

It was undeniably true that Kagami would prefer to stay away from dogs and the day when Nigō was suddenly introduced to the Seirin team was not his happiest one.

What was also true was the fact that Kagami adored you and loved you to the every last fibre of his heart. Hell would break loose for him if there was something that could make your life better and he somehow stood in the way, so when you mentioned that you needed a service dog, he was the first one to jump up and start searching the web on how to get one.

He knew that it wasn’t something you’d say on a whim, particularly when you knew about his aversion; you cared about him dearly very much, after all, and making him uncomfortable like this would be the last thing you’d ever do. When you tried to explain yourself, voice a little shaky with nervousness, he put his laptop down and turned a little on the sofa to face you.

“This is to help you, isn’t it?” he asked calmly. “A service dog will make things easier, right?”

You nodded and he grinned, pulling you into a hug and rubbing your head until you swatted his hand away with a whine.

“You’ll ruin my hair, idiot,” you mumbled, but you nuzzled his cheek and kissed it. “And my heart with how sweet you are.”

Kagami was used to comments of this sort after spending so much time with you, but he still blushed a little. He cleared his throat and scrolled down one of the websites he found while he stroked your shoulder.

“So… uh, those service dogs…” he said slowly, “they are trained. So they are well-behaved, right?”

“Yeah, they are,” you mused. “That’s one of the important things about them.”

Kagami exhaled and looked at you. A tender smile appeared on his lips and he nudged you lightly.

“I think I could be friends with such dog.”


	64. Akashi Seijūrō - Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confession time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149932647625/please-can-you-do-a-drabble-where-reader-chan)
> 
>  **Request:** Please, can you do a drabble where reader-chan confess to Akashi by saying :" Please, can what's in your chest be mine?"

This was it. This was the day, the place, the hour, and the _person_. You took a deeper breath, looking around the corner, even though it felt rather stupid, if not to say inappropriate.

Akashi was already at the spot you described in your short letter, which in itself was a good sign, you thought to yourself. At least he was interested enough to show up. On the other hand, the letter was anonymous.

You stepped forward and he spotted you right away, seeming a little surprised at first but then bringing up a kind smile. Funny thing, you had spent a lot of time in his proximity, being in the same class after all, and you could have sworn his eyes used to be two different colours, but they were very much both the same deep red now.

“I was hoping it would be you,” he said instead of a standard greeting.

“Oh…” You gulped, realising what his words could mean. You stopped right in front of him and looked up. His eyes had an unusual warmth to them and it gave you courage. “Does it mean you’ll accept my confession?”

He smiled in a way for you to keep going, so you took one more deep breath.

“Please, can what’s in your chest be mine?”

“How lovely worded,” Akashi commented, taking your hand in both of his. “Although it’s not possible.” Before you could even react, he leaned down and pressed a little kiss to your knuckles. “Because it’s been yours already, only waiting for you to realise.”


	65. Aomine Daiki - You are beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the least to say that Aomine is shocked when he overhears you talking about yourself and your self-esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Mature/Explicit. Light angst. Smut, fluff. Female reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/150791840005/part-1-i-know-this-has-been-done-so-many-times)
> 
>  **Request:** I know this has been done so many times before, but do you think you could write a scenario about how Aomine's girlfriend, who is normally very relaxed and never tends to worry much about anything, finds herself constantly thinking about how her body type is a far cry from what Aomine likes. She's a little larger than chubby, and still has an A cup so she feels even more worse because her body doesn't really have any advantages to it. She doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t want him to know how weak she feels towards her body, but he finds out one day because she’s talking to Momoi about it and it leads to nsfw comfort. Sorry if the request is too long it’s just I’ve always felt like this was why I haven’t had a boyfriend and I’m 20 and surrounded by people with more beneficial body types. I don’t think about my body that often but when I do I get all *vague hand gestures*. Ps- I love the blog, it gives me life

Aomine was about to walk around the corner at the back of the gym, eager to skip another practise, when he halted with one foot above the ground.

“What’s so good about me? Nothing!”

There was no doubt: it was your voice, shaky and humid, but still yours - that Aomine was sure of. But what were you saying? _What was good about you?_

“That’s not true, you know that’s not true, we all know that.” Apparently Momoi was there with you, doing her best to calm you down. “Dai-chan knows that, too! Please don’t cry. Smile?”

“D-Daiki,” you mumbled, and Aomine was ready to immediately run to you, but he froze when you continued. “He ne-never says anything. I’m not even his type, am I?” You sobbed. Aomine’s jaw dropped. Was that what you really thought? “I’m not curvy and not petite either, and pretty mu-much flat-chested, that’s like the opposite of his type…”

Aomine had some sort of sixth sense when it came to this, and he could feel it on his skin that Momoi was really, _really_ mad at him right now. He also thought that it was quite nasty of him to stick there eavesdropping, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, not when he was discovering something entirely new and shocking to him. He listened for good 10 minutes how you were pouring out your insecurities - which, admittedly, had a LOT to do with his interests - and to Momoi turning herself inside out to cheer you up.

“Come on,” Momoi cooed. “Let’s go and watch some of your favourite movies, how about that? Get your mind away from it to calm down, and we’ll talk about it when you feel better.”

Aomine hid behind a stack of some weird stuff used by the cycling club just in time to avoid being seen. Somehow he decided that having you catching him on eavesdropping would not improve the situation. He scratched the back of his head, watching as you walked past with Momoi, the latter’s arm wrapped around your dejectedly hunched shoulders. 

_His fabulous, smart, calm, beautiful, sexy girlfriend was thinking so low of her body?_

* * *

Aomine breathed out a sigh of relief when you accepted his invitation and arrived at his house much later the same day, when the searing hot Friday afternoon turned into a much milder Summer evening and his parents were out to visit his grandparents. He grinned, narrowing his eyes, and leaned his side at the door frame, watching you walking up the front steps.

“Hello there, beauty,” he drawled, tilting his head. “What brings such a sweet girl here?”

“… you called me to come over literally an hour ago.” You gave him a deadpan look, passing him at the threshold and stopping in the entryway to take off your shoes, noticing that Aomine’s parents’ slippers were neatly set one next to another on the floor. You glanced over your shoulder at him with a knowing smirk. “Your parents are out?”

Your upset mood from earlier seemed to be entirely gone, leaving space for your regular relaxed attitude. For a brief moment, Aomine wondered if he should bring up the problem, but when he remembered the sound of your teary, miserable voice, all doubts left him in an instant.

“Yeah, they’ll be back on Sunday.” He grinned again and approached you slowly to place his hands on your waist. He stared at you, at your lovely face, soft lips, stunning eyes, cute nose, at your pretty hair, and he wanted to dig himself a grave for not praising any of it enough. He leaned down and nuzzled your hair. “You look stunning,” he muttered, sliding his hands to the small of your back.

“I- huh?” You stiffened, then snorted. “ _What_ did you say? What’s gotten into you?”

“What?” Aomine tried, _really_ tried to sound nonchalant, but he failed and he knew it. “Can’t I tell my girlfriend that she’s beautiful whenever I want to?”

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Yeah…” you said slowly. Then you sighed. “What did you do this time? Spill it.”

“Wha-” Aomine almost choked on his own saliva. “I compliment you and the first thing you think that I’m trying to sweeten you up because I did something?”

You only glared at him with a meaningful, unimpressed look. Well… he had to admit that your attitude grew from experience in this case. He scratched the back of his neck and pulled you deeper into the house, to his room. That was also a part of the experience, since he mostly would like you to sit down before revealing whatever fuck up he had committed.

“Well?” you asked once you plopped onto his bed and he sat on his heels before you, leaning his chin on your knees.

“I overheard you today,” Aomine said, deciding it was better to confess right away. He couldn’t lie to you. “When you were talking with Satsuki behind the gym.”

“ _You did what._ ” The words would indicate a question, but the intonation was far from it. Your face went pale and you averted your gaze.

“I’m sorry I don’t tell you enough how attractive I find you,” Aomine continued, pressing his face in your thigh, well aware that not only his face, but also his ears and neck were red. “I didn’t know it was getting to you so much.”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” you mumbled quietly. “I feel so lame about it. I mean, after all, I am not your type, am I? And I feel like I don’t really belong here, I mean in a relationship with you because of it, and-”

“My type,” Aomine cut in, raising his head to look into your eyes, “is _you_. That’s how it’s been ever since I met you, and that’s how it’s gonna stay. I don’t care for any types I used to find good, _you_ are attractive to me, not just physically, but in terms of personality and everything else. It’s _me_ who’s lucky to have you.”

“Really?” Your voice broke and you bit your lips. Aomine kissed your thigh through your skirt and moved his hands to hold your hips and rub circles into them with his thumbs.

“Yes,” he said simply, taking your hand in one of his and kissing it as well. “You are beautiful.” He got up to his knees and leaned forward to capture your lips. “Absolutely… stunning,” he murmured between short, honest kisses. “Magnificent…? Yeah, that’s the word. Magnificent.”

“Did you look those up in a dictionary?” you inquired teasingly, running your fingers through his short hair.

“Um…” Aomine pushed you to lie on the bed and he climbed on top of you. He seemed to be pondering something in thought before he gave you a silly smile. “Yeah, I did. I’m running out, though, I forgot a half of them.”

You snorted before breaking out in a fit of giggles, but you were effectively shut up with a kiss that started passionate and messy, but then turned gentle and tender, a rare thing when it came to Aomine. He pulled back an inch and grazed his thumb over your lower lip, watching you with a warm, loving glint in his eyes, and then without a word began tracing light bites down your neck. He wedged his knee between your legs, silently asking you to part them, and you eagerly cradled his hips between your soft thighs.

Aomine grinned at you and traced his fingers along your throat, stopping at your collar and the first button of your shirt.

“I’ll show you how much I love your body,” he stated in a low voice, deftly undoing one button after another. He took off his tank top and then helped you to shim off your own shirt only to instantly cup one of your breasts in his large hand and squeeze it lightly through your bra.

“Fucking beautiful.”

He took his time with removing the rest of your clothes, planting dozens of kisses and running his fingers over every inch of your body, muttering appreciative, sweet words. Eventually, all clothes, both yours and his, were thrown haphazardly onto the floor and somehow words weren’t enough; the air filled with the sound of quick breathing and of skin sliding on skin instead.

“D-Daiki-” You panted, crossing your legs over the small of his back. “Please-”

“I got you,” he groaned, guiding himself to slowly slide into you. You let out a loud whimper, tightening your grip on his hips and dived into a desperate kiss once he dipped his head to press his lips to yours.

You were overwhelmed with all the emotions you had accumulated throughout the day and couldn’t help the tears that began trailing down from the corners of your eyes despite the honest, delighted expression you wore. Aomine noticed them immediately and slowed down to move his hand and wipe them off before he grasped your own hand and entwined your fingers.

* * *

You were laying still, calming your breaths and cuddling. Aomine was gently brushing through your hair, carefully undoing the knots in it. You were both really sweaty and tired, and it somehow felt good and grounding, and you made a note in your mind to etch this moment well into your memory for whenever you’d feel down.

“You _are_ beautiful,” Aomine murmured, leaving your hair to wrap his arm around you and pull you closer, making you rest your head on his chest. “I’m going to show you that whenever you need it, when you want it, and then some.”


	66. Himuro Tatsuya - Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro goes on a date. To an ice rink. He can't skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154433751215/would-you-possibly-do-a-part-2-to-the-himuro-x)
> 
>  **Request:** Would you possibly do a part 2 to the Himuro x tsundere ask? That's so awesome (and highly relatable xD)
> 
> This is a continuation to [Not rocket science](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/20652244).

Ice-skating.

Of all things, Himuro just had to agree to that one. But the look in your eyes, nearly glimmering, had him say “yes” to your proposition faster than his brain could even catch up, and that was how three days later he ended up lacing up rented skates and then wobbling his way to an ice rink with you at his side.

Himuro had plenty of well developed skills, basketball, cooking, and being dramatic among them. Ice-skating was not on the list.

In fact, he had never even skated before and he mentioned it to you with a small helpless smile, hoping to get a cute reaction from you. Not this time, though. You pinched your lips and tilted your head to the side like you were trying to solve a really difficult puzzle.

“Why didn’t you say so back then?” you asked slowly. “I would’ve come up with another idea.”

“It’s all right, really!” Himuro waved his hand to dismiss your concerns, but he didn’t predict that it would push him off balance, and so he found himself falling onto his ass on the cold, hard ice with a surprised _oompf_ escaping his lips.

You stared at him for full five seconds before he heard the blessed sound: you giggled. It was muffled by your mitten pressed to your mouth and a little quiet compared to the music played from the speakers around, but he had no doubts, not when he saw your eyes narrowed in what definitely had to be a sweet smile. The colourful lights that decorated the place were shimmering in the background and illuminating you in the most gorgeous way possible and Himuro felt his heart skip a beat at your pretty you looked.

He grinned awkwardly and got to his feet only to keel over three glides farther. You offered your hand to help him up and he grasped it right away, not paying attention to the fact that he had to do most of the getting-up job by himself, since he was way heavier than you.

It was a strategic move, though, because now he could hold on to your hand and pretend that he forgot to let it go or something, and he had to admit that it didn’t work all that bad.

That was until he lost balance again and this time he pulled you after him.

You groaned, sitting up on the ice with a scowl and rubbing your elbow.

“Are you okay?” you asked and glanced to the side. Your jaw dropped.

Himuro sat up as well, frowning at your confused expression.

“What is it?”

You took a breath to answer. Instead of words, you erupted in giggles.

“Your hat!” you squealed. “Your hat fell off! Oh my god, that’s the funniest messed up hair ever!”

 _Ah yes._ He knew there was something off. His fringe was not in his field of vision.

“… how bad is it?” He grinned. You were laughing so cutely that he couldn’t hold back, and if it only meant that you’d at least smile at him, he could have the worst mess on his head any time.

“Tragic…” You cackled, getting up and taking off your mittens. “Lean down, I’ll fix it.”

Himuro stood up as well and did as you asked, holding in his breath while your fingers brushed through his hair.

“It’s… it’s not like it’s a big deal…” you muttered suddenly, withdrawing your hands hurriedly. You looked away with attempted blank face, which did not really work.

“Yeah…” Himuro murmured, still smiling. 

He took your hand and there you went, the two of you, to collect bruises and good memories.


	67. Izuki Shun - Are you rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blankets, hot coffee with whipped cream, and your boyfriend - what else is there to have a great afternoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Fluff, humour. Lame puns. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149656008985/can-i-request-mibuchi-and-izuki-separately)
> 
>  **Request:** Can I request Mibuchi and Izuki (separately) staying in with their s.o. during a storm (blankets and hot chocolate or coffee preferable:)))
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Mibuchi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23296816).

“Are you October?” Izuki asked, walking into your daily room with two mugs of coffee with whipped cream and cinnamon.

“Yes, because I make you fall to your knees,” you said without a second thought, keeping your eyes on your book.

“Because you’re my pumpkin!” Izuki set the mugs on the coffee table and wriggled his way onto the couch, under the blankets, and effectively placing his head in your lap. “Eeh. _I_ was supposed to say the one about _fall_ ,” he whined and pouted.

“I saw a chance and I took it.” You stuck out your tongue at him, putting the book aside and moving your hand to play with this hair. “I’ve spent enough time with you to know where this is going.”

“Mnn, it’s not enough,” Izuki murmured with a smile, closing his eyes. “There’s never going to be enough of time we spend together.”

“You sap.”

“Love you, too.”

A thunder rumbled outside and rain poured twice as strong as before.

“Hey, Shun…” you spoke up, failing to hide a smirk. “Are you rain?”

“Because I fall for you?” Izuki opened his eyes and stared at you expectantly.

“Guess again.”

Izuki’s ears suddenly went entirely red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was updating tags to include Izuki and- OH MY GOD Ao3 has an _official_ listed tag for Izuki's puns I'm dying look at this


	68. Mibuchi Reo - Sweet, sweet, sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Mibuchi's fabulous skills of making you feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/149656008985/can-i-request-mibuchi-and-izuki-separately)
> 
>  **Request:** Can I request Mibuchi and Izuki (separately) staying in with their s.o. during a storm (blankets and hot chocolate or coffee preferable:)))
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Izuki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23279649).

One thing was sure: when it came to making things comfortable, Mibuchi was a pro. That was what you thought while you were being wrapped in blankets and then given a huge mug of thick hot chocolate - and a little kiss on the forehead.

“Feeling better?” he asked with a warm smile, snuggling himself under those blankets as well. You took a sip and nodded, and Mibuchi took it as a sign to wrap his arms around you and carefully pull you to his chest.

“Cuddle monster,” you murmured tenderly, reaching out to put the mug away. You leaned back into him again with a content sigh, and trailed your fingers up and down his hands.

“Not the only one here,” he retorted with an amused smirk before he gave you a sweet kiss.

It was storming a hell outdoors, but inside, in the cosy room of your little place, it was all warm and comfy, and that was how the both of you drifted away in a quiet sleep.


	69. Akashi Seijūrō - We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A line that no one wants to hear, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Light angst. A little fluff. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154855267750/knb-akashi-kise-aomine-imayoshi-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** (KnB) Akashi+Kise+Aomine+Imayoshi+Hanamiya breaking up with s/o bc they think she doesn't care about them(she's slightly apathetic?) But much to their shock, she breaks down sobbing but readily agrees if that's what they truly want. (Angst? It could end happily too. Thank you~)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23326778), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23356458), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23375124), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23402430).

Getting a “we need to talk”, whether via text or said upfront, without any further explanation was not a pleasant thing. An hour passed since you had received the message and you waited, fidgeting anxiously, for Akashi to appear.

You were not the kind of person to take “we need to talk” as a positive sign.

“Good morning.”

You flinched, not expecting Akashi to walk up from behind. He was holding two hot cups of coffee, steaming in the freezing air just like the breaths escaping your lips. You glanced into his eyes and felt your stomach sink. That was not a “I have good news” look.

“M-morning.”

“It’s your favourite.” Akashi smiled lightly and handed you one of the cups.

“Thanks, Seiji.”

For a brief while, you just stood there, sipping on your drinks and observing birds flying around with sunflower seeds taken from the feeders.

“You know you don’t have to stay if you don’t feel it, flower,” Akashi said calmly, kindly, with that shade of fondness that was reserved for you, but it was lined with a tint of sadness. “I cannot guess what exactly is it that keeps you in this relationship, but it’s all ri-”

“Wait,” you cut in. Despite the hot coffee you had swallowed, your blood seemed to have run icy cold. “What are you- what do you mean?”

“I can see by your usual attitude that you are unhappy in this relationship,” Akashi explained quietly. “You are dear to me and I don’t want you to be miserable. I tried many times to ask you what should I do, but I ran out of options, so I think it will be better to split up.”

You hadn’t noticed you squeezed the carton cup too hard until the scalding coffee seeped out and burned your fingers, making you let go of it, sending it to the frozen ground and splashing the remaining contents around. You hadn’t noticed you were crying either until you bent down to pick up what was now garbage and you saw your own tears falling onto your outstretched hands. Instead of straightening up, you sank down further, squatted, pressing your hands to your mouth.

“If- if that’s what you- you want,” you choked out, staring at the already frozen puddle of coffee and breathing rapidly. “I don’t want to make you unhappy either! I’m sorry!”

Akashi’s winter boots appeared in front of you. He squatted down as well, set his cup next to him on the ground, and reached out to take your hands away from your face.

“I think we have even more to talk about now,” he said gently. 

You risked taking a peek at him. There was a smallest smile on his lips, and there was something softly encouraging about it that made you a little warmer inside. Maybe not warm enough - maybe just not _yet_.


	70. Hanamiya Makoto - Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication was never among his well developed skills, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and Up. Angst. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154855267750/knb-akashi-kise-aomine-imayoshi-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** (KnB) Akashi+Kise+Aomine+Imayoshi+Hanamiya breaking up with s/o bc they think she doesn't care about them(she's slightly apathetic?) But much to their shock, she breaks down sobbing but readily agrees if that's what they truly want. (Angst? It could end happily too. Thank you~)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23311564), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23356458), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23375124), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23402430).

“You sure you’re not too into it?” Hanamiya drawled with a scowl. “Careful, if you keep going like that, you’ll get a heart attack.” He rolled away from you, sat up, and picked up his t-shirt. “Are you actually human? I fucking swear you’re just about as lively as a fucking doll.”

You sat up as well, staring at him wide-eyed.

“Or I’m making out with a fucking corpse,” he snarled, throwing you a condescending glare, but then he grinned mockingly. “Not that it’s much of a difference from how you usually are. Fucking tedious.”

He turned around and left your room, going for the door.

“Hanamiya, wait!”

You got to your feet and went after him, pulling at his arm before he bent down to tie his shoe.

“Don’t say it like you didn’t tell me you wanted to have the lead!” you scoffed in disbelief. “That’s what you’ve said!”

He stared at you blankly for a moment. Then he started laughing.

“Are you really that fucking stupid?” he uttered, tearing his arm from your grasp and pressing his foot up to the wall to tie the shoelaces, not paying attention to the dirt stains that his soles would leave. “There’s a huge fucking difference between being submissive and being a shitty mannequin. Even fucking dead-fish-eyes on my team is less apathetic than you.”

“That’s what you wanted!” you yelled, standing between him and the door, feeling tears welling up in your eyes. “Can’t you talk to me if something bothers you? Would that be too damn much for you to do?!”

“Oh, save it.” Hanamiya rolled his eyes. He rested his chin in the crook between his thumb and index finger. “You know, maybe you should consider going pro, you are damn good at wasting people’s time. I’m done, though.”

“I don’t want to break up,” you whimpered, clutching onto the door handle to stop him from leaving. “I don’t want to! Just talk to me!” You wiped your face with the underside of your wrist. “But… but if that really makes you happier, then I don’t want you to straining yourself either…”

Hanamiya snorted.

“Yeah. That’s what I’m doing right now, you fucking genius.” He easily pried your fingers away, pushed past you and stepped out of your flat. “I’d say _go die_ , but you’re kinda dead anyway, so who fucking cares.”

He gave you one more sarcastic grin and slammed the door shut in your face.


	71. Aomine Daiki - Somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About what happens when two deadpan people try to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Angst. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154855267750/knb-akashi-kise-aomine-imayoshi-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** (KnB) Akashi+Kise+Aomine+Imayoshi+Hanamiya breaking up with s/o bc they think she doesn't care about them(she's slightly apathetic?) But much to their shock, she breaks down sobbing but readily agrees if that's what they truly want. (Angst? It could end happily too. Thank you~)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23311564), [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23326778), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23375124), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23402430).

“I don’t get you!” Aomine growled, taking a step back and looking away from you. “It’s like you completely don’t care! Why are you like this?” He huffed and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

“ _I do care_ ,” you protested, stepping closer to fill in the gap he had made. Your chest was burning painfully on the inside and you had to clench your fists to keep yourself in line. _Somewhat_ in line.

Aomine scowled. From his point of view, you were your usual indifferent self, barely moved by the argument you were having at all. You were pretty good at retaining your composure and he could relate to it to a certain point - after all, Aomine himself wasn’t the most expressive person in Japan either, not with his default bored look. Sometimes he wondered, though, if you really could feel anything.

“We should just break up,” he muttered, leaning his back on the wall and tilting his head up. 

“… _break up?_ ” you repeated in a stunned whisper.

“You are sure rather done with me than interested in the first place. Sure, I get it.” Aomine crossed his arms on his chest. “Sure. Door’s that way.”

He got nothing in reply at first and he snorted, by now convinced he had perfectly pinpointed your attitude and that he had been right all along, but his smugness mixed with hurt got wiped out by shock when he heard you whimper. He looked at you and his arms uncoiled on their own to fall limp by his sides.

“What are you…”

“If that’s what you want,” you uttered, “then- then let’s- let’s break up.” You wiped your tears with shaking hands. “I don’t want to, but-” a sob broke your voice and you covered your face “-but if you are fed up with me… I’m sorryyy…”

“So you care?” he asked.

“I do!” You bit your lips, still stubbornly trying to dry your cheeks.

Aomine took a deep breath.

“Okay.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Okay. We got stuff to sort out.”

He hadn’t felt so light in weeks.


	72. Imayoshi Shōichi - What’s the prize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imayoshi's own solution to secondhand apathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Angst. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154855267750/knb-akashi-kise-aomine-imayoshi-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** (KnB) Akashi+Kise+Aomine+Imayoshi+Hanamiya breaking up with s/o bc they think she doesn't care about them(she's slightly apathetic?) But much to their shock, she breaks down sobbing but readily agrees if that's what they truly want. (Angst? It could end happily too. Thank you~)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23311564), [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23326778), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23356458), [Kise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23402430).

Imayoshi observed your blank face as you walked side by side in silence, good half a meter separating you from each other. That silence used to be comfortable and calming before, but now it was almost suffocating.

He turned his head to you. It took three attempts at calling your name to get your attention, and even then you only hummed to signal that you acknowledged his presence, not sparing him a single glance.

Imayoshi stared ahead, struggling not to grit his teeth. He pulled his signature smirk on and leaned down a little to be just a tiny above your eye level.

“So, how long did you bet on? What’s the prize?” he asked in an amused tone.

You frowned and finally looked at him with confusion painted all over your face.

“Bet?” you repeated slowly.

Imayoshi exhaled with mocked disbelief and clicked his tongue.

“Whether you could get together with me or not,” he drawled, narrowing his eyes so much that you barely could see the little glint of exasperation in them - but it clearly _was there_ and that put you on your tiptoes. “I don’t see why else would you confess in the first place, looking by how _overwhelmingly_ enthusiastic you have been.” He clicked his tongue again. “Really, you don’t have to fight _so hard_ to contain yourself,” he added, dripping sarcasm. “It’s fairly tiresome, you know.” He scowled and fixed his glasses. “I think I had my share of second-hand apathy, I’d like to call it quits.”

“… what?” you whispered, halting in your step. Imayoshi took one more stride before he looked over his shoulder at you with utter disappointment mixed with a bit of distaste.

And did it _hurt_.

“I said I’m breaking up with you. I don’t see the point of being in a relationship with someone who doesn’t even try.” He turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets, tilting his head to the side. “I said I’m tired of it.”

Tears gathered in your eyes within seconds, spilling out immediately to stream down your cheeks. You opened and closed your mouth, trying to find words, but you were rendered speechless for a moment. 

“If that’s what you want…” you mumbled, digging into your bag in search of tissues. “I’m sorry I’m… boring. I suck at this, I know that.” You shakily dried your cheeks with the tissue, but more tears kept coming. “I really want to be with you, but I don’t know if we can make this work, I’m sorry, you’re right, you’ll be better off without me.”

Imayoshi raised his eyebrow, watching you with a mixture of exasperation and surprise. He frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

“You’re really not making this easy,” he said tiredly.


	73. Kise Ryōta - A little step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangirls do not make your life easy when you are in a relationship with Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Angst. Gender neutral reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154855267750/knb-akashi-kise-aomine-imayoshi-hanamiya)
> 
>  **Request:** (KnB) Akashi+Kise+Aomine+Imayoshi+Hanamiya breaking up with s/o bc they think she doesn't care about them(she's slightly apathetic?) But much to their shock, she breaks down sobbing but readily agrees if that's what they truly want. (Angst? It could end happily too. Thank you~)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23311564), [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23326778), [Aomine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23356458), [Imayoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23375124).

Kise wasn’t the problem, and neither were you, at least not at first. No. 

The problem were the fangirls.

As long as Kise himself was around, they would tone it down, but as soon as you were on your own, they released any brakes they had and would make sure to make your day miserable to say the least.

It reached the point would even follow you around, determined to show you how very much you did not deserve to be in a relationship with him and what a piece of garbage you were for keeping him to yourself.

It was draining. Exhausting.

So you took a little step back. You held back on PDA, even holding hands, and would dare to smile only from time to time.

That was the first step.

It wasn’t enough.

Gradually, you would hold back in private, and Kise, thinking you needed space, wouldn’t insist on doing anything. He kept on telling his fans not to harass you, many times, and you could see how depressed it made him.

It shouldn’t be like that.

He shouldn’t be spending so much energy on dealing with that.

You had been expecting him to say it some day, the past weeks in particular, but when the words actually left his trembling lips, you realised that nothing could have prepared you for it.

You started crying even before he finished the sentence.

“That will be for the best.” You nodded despite the tears escaping your eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Ryōta, I’m sorry.”

Kise stared at you in silence, feeling his own eyes sting and water. He seemed to be searching your face for something, for a hint of “please stay” or “we can work this out,” but whether he found it, you couldn’t tell.

“Do you really believe that?” he asked quietly.

That weak tone of desperation in his voice was breaking your heart even more.


	74. Kagami Taiga - Pet your what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is struggling with understanding some parts of a certain slang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Humour. Feminine reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154222818175/may-i-request-daily-reminder-remember-to-pet)
> 
>  **Request:** May I request; "Daily reminder: Remember to pet your waifu"(or s/o. Whichever is cooler) with Takao, Kagami, and Midorima? Just saw this on Go Boiano and it is perff for awkward husbands(except Takao, that sun-ball haha) LOVE YOUR STYLE!! ☆ ～('▽^人)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Takao](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23498151), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23471898).
> 
> This whole request might just be the stupidest thing I've written in my entire life.

“Pet… your… _what_ …?” Kagami’s entire face turned red. “That’s some… um. That’s an… in… interesting request?”

You smiled at him widely and tilted your head in anticipation while he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, at utter loss on what to do.

“It’s just… um… what… well…” He gulped and looked away. Steam was about to gush out of his tomato-red ears. “What, uh… how- how do I... how do I say it… it’s not anything, um… private, right? Because, um… I think… I’m not ready for this stuff.” He cleared his throat. “Just… which body part, um… which body part is a waifu?”

Your face went blank.

“… eh?”


	75. Midorima Shintarō - Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima tends to slip up whenever he's flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Humour. Feminine reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154222818175/may-i-request-daily-reminder-remember-to-pet)
> 
>  **Request:** May I request; "Daily reminder: Remember to pet your waifu"(or s/o. Whichever is cooler) with Takao, Kagami, and Midorima? Just saw this on Go Boiano and it is perff for awkward husbands(except Takao, that sun-ball haha) LOVE YOUR STYLE!! ☆ ～('▽^人)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23450400), [Takao](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23498151).
> 
> This whole request might just be the stupidest thing I've written in my entire life.

Midorima frowned and fixed his glasses.

“Do _what_?” he asked. “What does that mean? I don’t have any pets.”

“It means _me_ ,” you explained patiently. 

“… but you are not a pet, nanodayo.” Midorima’s frown deepened and his cheeks felt way too warm. “And what is a waifu?”

“Waifu is like a cute way to say _wife_.”

Midorima’s face flushed red so intense that if only he could think, he would be afraid the rest of his body would be empty of blood.

“Shin-chan? What is it?” You raised your eyebrows. “Are you okay?”

“W-we- we aren’t married yet, nanodayo.”

“YET?”


	76. Takao Kazunari - Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao's own twist on what it means to pet your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Humour. Feminine reader. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154222818175/may-i-request-daily-reminder-remember-to-pet)
> 
>  **Request:** May I request; "Daily reminder: Remember to pet your waifu"(or s/o. Whichever is cooler) with Takao, Kagami, and Midorima? Just saw this on Go Boiano and it is perff for awkward husbands(except Takao, that sun-ball haha) LOVE YOUR STYLE!! ☆ ～('▽^人)
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Kagami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23450400), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23471898).
> 
> This whole request might just be the stupidest thing I've written in my entire life.

Takao was one of the few people around who actually knew what you meant and his eyes lit up in excitement when you voiced your request.

“Really? Really really really _really_?” he asked enthusiastically, sliding closer to you from his spot on the park bench. 

“Y-yes, really.” You felt your face heating up at how eager he was and you nodded quickly. You closed your eyes and prepared for-

“WHAT- KAZUNARI, NO!” you shrieked, frantically trying to scramble away, but Takao had a firm grip on you and he started laughing out loud before you did.

He didn’t give you even a second to prepare yourself for a dose of tickles that should be enough for a lifetime or two.


	77. Hanamiya Makoto - A very specific proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or what happens when Hanamiya has an appointment with his dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and up. Humour. Fluff. Some swearing. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154892845860/you-asked-for-this-teru-san-you-did-xd)
> 
>  **Request:** You asked for this, Teru-san, you did! XD Hanamiya, Midorima and Murasakibara heavily drugged from wisdom tooth removal, interacting with their s/o. I know we're all gonna love this! 8D
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23545743), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23586588).

You glanced to the side and jolted, barely withholding a yelp.

“Makoto, _what the fuck_?” you hissed under your breath, feeling your heart gradually slow down from the overdrive it had gone into.

Hanamiya was leaning down towards you from his seat, his face was mere centimetres from yours, his eyes wide open, almost bulging, staring right at you. He said not a single word, simply observing you in silence.

“Makoto, stop.”

“No.” There was a beginning of a disturbing laugh stirring deep in his throat, that kind you heard once while watching the finale of Death Note.

“Is there something on my face, or you are so high that you think I grew another?” you asked with raised eyebrows, trying to prevent some sort of full-out maniacal evil cackle from happening.

“The former,” he said with such intensity that it really piqued your interest.

“What is it?”

“It’s…” Hanamiya leaned even closer, close enough for his nose to touch yours. “It’s unearthly. Indescribable. Astounding. Mind-boggling. Stupefying. Wondrous. Magnificent.”

“Yeah, I get the picture is unusual,” you cut in. “So what is it?”

“Your face.”

“Yeah, I got that it’s something on…” you trailed off. “… did you just say I’m pretty? Wait, don’t answer yet…” you pulled out your phone and turned on the camera recording. “Now. Go.”

Hanamiya grinned sweetly - truly sweetly, no faking nor mocking - he blew a kiss at the camera, and sighed.

“You are so stunningly beautiful and I love you so much.”

You lowered your phone, staring at him blankly, feeling a blush rising to your cheeks. Hanamiya stood up from his seat, wobbled his way to stand in front of you, he took one of your hands in both of his and he got to his knees. He looked around the waiting room, making sure that he had the attention of everyone else in it.

He took a deep breath.

“Let’s fuck,” he said.


	78. Midorima Shintarō - Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima's good horoscope for that day did not save him from compromising himself at the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** General Audiences. Humour. Fluff. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154892845860/you-asked-for-this-teru-san-you-did-xd)
> 
>  **Request:** You asked for this, Teru-san, you did! XD Hanamiya, Midorima and Murasakibara heavily drugged from wisdom tooth removal, interacting with their s/o. I know we're all gonna love this! 8D
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23519763), [Murasakibara](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23586588).

“Truly, my dear,” Midorima continued his slightly slurry monologue, “we are cross-eyed stars, nanodayo.” He frowned. Something seemed not right. “Caked-star land.” Still not the thing. “Cross-loves cars. Star-eyed crossing. Love-crossed steyes. Stars. Not steyes. Ah. Star-crossed lovers, nanodayo.” He lifted his hand to fix his glasses, forgetting that they were safely hidden in your bag. He groped his entire face, then the top of his head, and his pockets.

“I’ve got them, Shin,” you cooed in a calming voice, but on the inside you were dying. You weren’t that cruel to pull out your phone and record him, but boy, were you going to remember every single word. His right cheek was swollen and at the moment he resembled of the plushie hamster he carried as his lucky item for the day.

Said hamster was currently held by him the same way he positioned a basketball before shooting one of his famous threes.

“I follow fate, nanodayo.”

“Shintarō, wait-”

“I have no wait to time, nanodayo.”

Hamster landed a metre away from the garbage bin.

Midorima was speechless. He stared at it - or rather in its general direction, since he couldn’t see it too well without his glasses - in absolute disbelief, jaw dropped.

“I’m a failure,” he said, baffled. He turned to you, eyes wide and chin trembling. “I’m an utter hamster.”

After you brought back the hamster, followed by amused glances of other patients, you let Midorima hide his face in your shoulder and sob quietly for the rest of the wait.

“You’re not a failure, Shin,” you stroked his head, half-melting from how adorable he was, and half-suffocating from withheld laugh. “You’re having a bad day.”

“Yes, nanodayo.” Midorima nodded, wrapping his arms around you.

“But you are my cute hamster with a puffy cheek.”

“Yes.”

“ _… what?_ ”


	79. Murasakibara Atsushi - Atsushi's own vocabulary problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or what happens when he's high on anaesthesia and tries to convey a very important message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Details:** Teen and Up. Humour. Fluff. [On tumblr here.](http://aeteru.tumblr.com/post/154892845860/you-asked-for-this-teru-san-you-did-xd)
> 
>  **Request:** You asked for this, Teru-san, you did! XD Hanamiya, Midorima and Murasakibara heavily drugged from wisdom tooth removal, interacting with their s/o. I know we're all gonna love this! 8D
> 
>  **Other characters from the request:** [Hanamiya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23519763), [Midorima](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741344/chapters/23545743).

“Nnnnn, Chibi-chinnn, do you thinnnnk that if Okamura dies, his sideburns will crawl off his face and innnnvade someone else’s? Hmmmm? I don’t wannnnna be the victim.” 

Murasakibara tilted his head, intending to rest it on top of yours, but he only got as far as touching his own shoulder with his ear, with a long way down yet to your level. He realised his miscalculation and straightened up, supporting the back of his head on the wall behind him to stare at the ceiling with a dreamy smile. 

“Nnnnnnnn, but if it happens, I’ll protect you, Chibi-chinnn,” he promised with a serious nod. His cheeks were a cute shade of pink. He sighed happily, wrapped his long arm around you, and squeezed you to his side. “You’re, hmmmmnnn, so softy-squishy-squish. Nnnnn, squish-squish-squishy.” He giggled, accentuating each word by squeezing you a little more. “Squishy-squish.”

“Atsushi… air…” you wheezed. Murasakibara loosened his grip and pulled you into his lap instead, cuddling you and slowly rocking the both of you side-to-side while he hummed off-key. He nuzzled your hair and let out another happy sigh.

“Nmmmm, you smell sweet, Chibi-chin, hmmmm, I could eat you up,” he murmured. “Nnnnoooo… hmmm... wait, wrong word. Hmmmmmmmm…” 

Murasakibara pouted, deep in thought. You frowned, trying to predict what would he say in case you had to stop a disaster from happening, but it was too late.

“ _Out_ ,” he said triumphantly, smiling widely at you with the same dreamy, slightly unfocused expression. “I could eat you _out_.”

You felt the heat of embarrassment sliding up your face like on a roller, dragging beet-red shade and a risk of gushing steam from your ears in a whistle along with it. You didn’t dare to as much as take a peek at other people in the waiting room.

Murasakibara started humming off-key again, rocking you side-to-side in his embrace and throwing in an occasional “squishy-squish” in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ:** Like I've said in the notes back in the 1st chapter, this whole one-shot collection is made of stuff I wrote between August and December 2016 on my tumblr. This post is the last one from that time period, and now I'll be uploading the newest ones that I started writing this April. I'll be making a separate work for those, so if you'd like to follow these, you can subscribe to [the series I made for them all](http://archiveofourown.org/series/707016). Or something. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! (ღ′◡‵) ♡
> 
> ALSO LOOK AT THIS PERFECT WORD COUNT LOOK AT IT
> 
> IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY


End file.
